Imprisonment
by Krstna
Summary: War has taken over the wizarding world. Everyone is falling at the hands of Voldemort. Only few survive and together they must destroy the enemy, or die trying.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **The only thing that I own is the idea behind the story. I'm not JKR (although it wouldn't suck to be) and I'm am making nothing out of this what so ever, well except maybe failing grades. But thats beside the point.

* * *

Imprisonment

Life changes and we must all change with it. This though a small statement had such a large impact on so many people's lives. These were the words of Albus Dumbledore on the last night of Hermione Granger's fifth year in Hogwarts.

Hermione had kept those words close to her heart for the last two years. At the age of eighteen she was now an adult and leaving the place that had kept her protected for the last seven years. She was graduating from Hogwarts.

Hermione Granger you see was a witch. Not just any witch either one of the smartest witches alive. This was something that she didn't like to boast about but was well known. She was nervous leaving the place she had called home for so long because it was the first real sign of change in her life. And she knew that she would have to change with it.

There was a small amount of comfort though and that was the fact she wasn't alone. With her were her two best friends in the world Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. It was a strange thing that first month outside of the school but she was happy.

Something that amazed her though was the press interest in the three. During their time in Hogwarts they really had been sheltered from it all. Harry Potter was one of the most famous men alive; he was the boy-who-lived and also the chosen one. At the tender age of one he had survived an attack that had left both his parents dead and was now seen as the only chance for the wizarding world.

Surprisingly Ron generated a lot of attention because of all the scraps he had been in. He had stood beside Harry through thick and thin and it had rewarded him with a place in the heart of the nation.

As for Hermione well she guessed that being the woman that the chosen one loved must draw attention to you. Hermione Granger you see was the fiancée of Harry Potter. The pair were going to be married in the winter of that first year out of Hogwarts.

Fate though is something that plays around with you. When you find yourself at your happiness you must anticipate that something bad is soon to be upon you, and that is something that Hermione Granger discovered.

* * *

Okay so here's another story for you all. Now it is dedicated to my lovely friend **Annie** although knowing her she probably won't be reading this.

Now I know there are a lot of you that will be saying. I don't like Harry and Hermione together, well me neither. But it is important to the start of the story. Although I can promise you it will not play heavily in the story itself. In fact the story will not focus on pairings at all because this is not a romance story.

As for posting well it's probably going to be a bit lack. What I mean is it won't be as much as my other stories because I haven't gotten this one pre-written. So you'll get a chapter as and when I write it.

Okay so that's all. Please review.

Kris


	2. One

Imprisonment

One

Hermione sat at the table too afraid to look at the potion that was brewing over the open fireplace. She looked at the table in front of her and was slightly surprised when a hand moved into hers squeezing it tightly.

Her eyes moved to meet those of piercing green and all the fear that had built up inside her vanished. A smile played across her features as she studied him. He truly was the most handsome man she had ever met with his startling green eyes and messy black hair.

It still amazed her that he had chosen her over all the others girls that had wanted him. Her the girl with the frizzy brown hair and plain looks. A cough drew her attention and she turned to look at her other best friend.

Ron stood over by the fire. His red hair far too long for his mother's liking covering his light blue eyes, a small smile playing across his features.

"Now what colour are we hoping for again?"

"Yellow."

"Oh so if it's green that's bad."

Hermione's eyes widened as she turned slowly to look at Harry. He was grinning like an idiot and she didn't know how to react. Quickly she looked back at Ron and he just raised an eyebrow smiling happily back.

Harry quickly got to his feet and moved to look at the potion himself. Then he turned to Ron and grabbed him in a hug.

"We're having a baby! There's going to be a baby!"

"Mate, I'm not having a baby. You are and Hermione you know the woman sitting at the table looking very pale and as if she's about to throw."

She looked up at the pair and tried to smile but couldn't this was it, she was having a baby. Her life was quickly going to change. But with one look at Harry she realised that it wasn't a bad change. No in fact it was a good change.

The pair had been married for only a week and already they were with baby. Hermione thought it must be a record, but knew that it had already been conceived before the wedding day.

"Darling this is great news. Come on you'll be a great mother."

She grinned as she stood up and moved to her two friends. They enveloped her in a tight hug and she laughed lightly between them.

"I guess we're having a baby. All three of us."

"Hey I wasn't involved in making it. So I'm not having one."

Hermione pulled back and raised an eyebrow at the man.

"And who was it that decided it would be fun to put firewhisky into my lemonade when I wasn't looking then."

He gave her a guilty look before turning to the other man.

"You took advantage of our girl when she was in that state."

"Hey! What makes you think I was the one taking advantage?"

Hermione blushed as he winked at her and the three sat down at the table together. They were silent for a moment and then Hermione looked up at the two men.

"What are we going to do?"

"I think we have to tell some people. But we should make sure that the press doesn't find out just yet."

Hermione nodded as she looked at Ron.

"Ron, I'm having a baby. Okay so we've told someone. Now what do we do?"

The two men laughed and Harry leaned over the table and took her hand.

"I think that we've got to tell Mrs Weasley and of course your parents. Then there's Remus he'll have to know."

Hermione looked closely at her husband and knew that just behind the joy sat worry. She felt it inside as well.

"Harry what happens if _he_ finds out?"

The man she loved looked at Ron and they seemed to communicate without language as they both nodded.

"We'll keep you safe hunny, I promise."

She knew she should question him further but she loved him so much she felt safe. She knew that he would keep this promise with his life.

"So what do you think we're having?"

She smiled at the way Ron had said we. That had been something that had worried her from the out about her relationship with Harry. How would Ron take it? She noted that he wasn't happy at first but it was strange how things hadn't changed. The three of them had still gone to Hogsmeade together, still hung out together and as far as Hermione knew she hadn't gone on a date with Harry at all during the whole time she was with him. It had always been the three of them.

Then when they got married she had worried about what would happen with Ron. However he was living with them still and she liked that. It was strange she loved both of them and knew that it was the best solution. It would have been strange if she had fallen for someone else. It was good still being the three of them.

"I want a girl. I can spoil her rotten and protect her from all the men that will want to date her."

"Oh if it is a girl Harry, I pity the fella she brings home. I mean it's always been tough on Ginny, you know with all of us to bring a guy home to. But any daughter of yours well the boy will be in trouble."

Hermione laughed and the pair looked at her.

"Oh like you won't give the boy any trouble either Ron. I can see the pair of you being overprotective fathers to the girl. But then she'll just flutter those big green eyes at the pair of you and she'll have wrapped you around her little finger."

"Who says she's going to have my eyes? Maybe she'll have deep chocolate coloured eyes that boys will just want to stare into all day."

"No, I've decided she's having your eyes and that's the end of it. Oh but her hair, the poor girl. It'll either be messy like yours or frizzy like mine. I hope she gets hair like Ron's straight and easy to manage."

Ron laughed and Hermione realising what she had said laughed too. If her child did get hair like Ron's then there'd be some explaining to do, not that she had anything to explain. The three fell quiet again after a few minutes and then Ron spoke up.

"What if it's a boy?"

Hermione grinned at this making herself give a sigh as if it would be the worse thing in the world.

"If it's a boy he's going to be a trouble maker. Come on lets just look at his father and uncle, always in trouble for something. Then there's his grandfather now there was a trouble maker and his best friends well its going to be in the blood. Potter men are trouble."

"Hey like you were a little angel. You were as bad as us in school Hermione and don't forget it. But if it is a boy then he'll have to have a great broom. He'll need to have one for the Quidditch team, he's got to play and he can be captain like his old man and granddad."

Ron banged his fist on the table causing them to jump a little.

"And I can take him to all the cannons games; get the new generation to love the sport. Mind if it's a girl she'll be coming to. Then we can take him to Fred and George's shop so he can load up with some decent prank material, and when we give him the map he'll rule the school."

Hermione looked at the two men sitting before her and something came to mind.

"I don't care what sex the baby is. I just want it to be healthy and safe, and it will be loved with the three of us to take care of it. No child will ever have been so happy."


	3. Two

Imprisonment

Two

It had been nearly two months since that day when Hermione had found herself pregnant. All the excitement was still carrying on and she didn't even mind the small sickness that she was suffering from.

Christmas had been and gone and she had loved it to no end. As it was their first one out of Hogwarts and as a married couple they had decided to have everyone round at theirs for it.

Hermione had made sure that her parents knew that they would be spending Christmas with them and on the day itself Harry went to get them.

The Weasleys also joined them and Hermione was thrilled to have Mrs Weasley there. It was bound to be a sad time for her what with the passing of Arthur at the start of the year. With her she brought Ginny and Hermione was excited to have the younger witch spend the day with her.

Out of Ron's many brothers only Fred and George joined them, Percy was off doing something important for the ministry while Charlie was still stuck in Romania. As for Bill he had been forced to spend the celebration with his wife Fluers family.

Then lastly they had convinced Remus to spend the day with them, he after all was as good as family. It was funny really but he was like a favourite uncle to her. He was of course no relation to either having been one of James', Harry's fathers, best friends.

As the group sat around the large table that had been enchanted to fit the extra people a toast had been made. Muggle wine was being severed as to make her parents feel comfortable within the group. Hermione had been surprised though when her mother had picked up on the fact she was drinking water.

"Hermione don't you want any wine?"

"Oh no mum. I'm fine honest."

Her mother had given her a quizzical look before smiling and looking from her to Harry. This of course caused Mrs Weasley to look between them and with a look from Harry she cleared her throat.

"Well umm, Merry Christmas everyone. I know this isn't usual but Harry, Ron and I have a small announcement to make."

"Hermione leave me out of this one."

Harry though stood up and put a hand on each of his friend's shoulders. Then smilingly looked around at everyone.

"We just wanted you all to be the first to know that the three of us are having a baby."

"I'm not having a baby!"

Everyone had started to clap with joy when Ron had called that out and they all stared at him in amazement. Hermione though took his hand by leaning in front of Harry and looked around.

"Ron's the dad, so he is involved."

Stunned was the only way that Hermione was now able to describe those there on the day. But after a few conversations they knew it to be a joke but that the three were going to have this baby together.

Hermione remembered that Ginny had been really happy and had said that she wasn't surprised that it was the three of them. After all Ron would end up just as protective as Harry would be with the child.

They had all agreed not to tell anybody else and that was still the case now on January 25th a month since they had told everyone. Of course they had later informed the last of the Weasleys.

Hermione stirred the stew she was making and looked out of the window, it was already dark and neither Harry nor Ron had returned home. They were both taking auror training having been accepted onto the course. Hermione had considered joining them but had taken a job within the ministry as an assistant to the minister.

Even as she thought this a soft pop sounded behind her. She turned to find Ron looking at her. He was pale and looked like he had lost the will to live.

"We have to get out of here now."

He didn't give her an explanation. He just grabbed hold of her and she felt the tug of a port key. When the motion ended she looked up at where she stood. They were at a Bed and Breakfast somewhere that Hermione couldn't place.

"Where are we?"

"Shh not here."

He pulled her into the small house and she saw the aged woman sitting on a couch in a room out back. Ron quickly pushed the bell and she looked up smiling at them. It took her a few moments to pull herself up and then she was with them.

"Can I help you dears?"

"One room please. Just for the night."

"Of course and the name?"

"Mr and Mrs Evans."

Hermione looked at him from the corner of her eye. Something was up it had to be. Why would he say they were the Evans' and put it so that they were married? The woman handed them a key and led them up the stairs to a small room with a king-size bed and a few cupboards.

"Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"As long as it's no trouble."

"Of course it isn't Mr Evans. We will be serving in an hour."

She smiled kindly and closed the door leaving the two friends alone in the room. Ron looked around as if checking for some sort of clue that he needed.

"Ron what's happening?"

"It's the end of the world as we know it."


	4. Three

Imprisonment

Three

"It's the end of the world as we know it."

Hermione glared at Ron. He still looked pale and now she noticed that he was shaking and had cuts all up his left hand. There was something in his eyes that spoke of untold horrors and Hermione began to look around the room as if searching for something.

"Where's Harry?"

"Hermione there's a lot that I need to explain and it's going to take time. First sit down while I go see Remus. You'll be safe here."

With that he walked out of the room leaving Hermione to sit there on her own. She didn't really know what was happening but a feeling of dread took over and her stomach begun to flutter in panic.

She couldn't stand the silence of the room and quickly left it heading down the stairs into what she guessed was a living area. Sitting there was an older man; he looked tired as if all he wanted to do was sleep. She moved to sit next to him on the sofa and he smiled up at her.

"Hello, you must be the newest guest. I'm Doug Simpson owner of this establishment."

"It's nice to meet you Mr Simpson –"

"Please it's Doug."

"Okay it's a pleasure to meet you Doug; I'm Jane, Jane Evans."

He smiled at her taking her hand in his. She didn't know where that had come from. Why had she given her name as Jane? Well it was her middle name so she hadn't lied but why not say Hermione. Something within her was telling her that since she was signed in as an Evans not Potter, Granger or Weasley it must be important to keep her identity hidden.

"Look at that! It's terrible isn't it?"

"Pardon."

"Gang warfare in the streets of London. I don't know why the government doesn't do more to stop this sort of thing from happening."

Hermione's attention moved from the man to the television set that he was watching. He had the six o'clock news on and she looked at the images on the screen. Below it was the caption gang warfare. She listened carefully to what was being spoken.

"_Today our capital had a hit unlike anything it has seen in years. Rival gangs fighting a turf war brought their war from the backstreets onto the main. As you can see this wasn't a simple gang fight but explosives were at hand on both sides. We can reveal that there have been a number of deaths but the fight seems to be over for the time being. This is Justina Porter reporting for BBC news."_

"_Well what ever will happen next? We have head of police in London Alan Smith with us here. Now Commissioner Smith can you cast a clearer picture on the events that took place earlier today?"_

"_We are at the moment looking into it and we have a special branch working into finding it out."_

"_Do you think this special branch will discover anything?"_

"_I believe so. They are a bunch of wizards at their job they haven't let us down yet."_

"_Are you going to be revealing the names of the gangs involved?"_

"_At this time we don't intend to. There have been a number of casualties in this gang fight and we wish to discover the links before we try to guess who it was that was involved."_

"_Well thank you Commissioner for speaking to us. In other news it has been revealed that –"_

Hermione zoned out her mind was now working over time; she felt a panic in her stomach. This hadn't been gang warfare. She had seen this damage before she had even been involved in creating damage similar. This was Voldemort he had openly attacked in a muggle street. This meant things were getting dangerous.

If she hadn't have been panicking she would have laughed at the interview with Commissioner Smith. He had been very careful in what he had said but he had said enough to allow anyone with magical knowledge evidence to work out the truth. By referring to a 'special branch' as a bunch of wizards he was implying to anyone with knowledge that the Aurors were on the case.

Now that she had seen that though part of her understood the way that Ron had reacted. Voldemort was getting stronger, he had gained influence and now he was attacking in muggle streets in daylight. She was bound to be a target what being married to Harry and he and Ron were probably trying to keep her and the baby safe.

"What do you think of that? All gang members should be thrown into jail."

"Yeah you're right. I don't understand the need to fight. The only time someone should fight is for freedom. But in this world there is always someone who craves power and will try anything for more."

"You speak as if you understand."

"I've read a lot of books about it."

She smiled hoping that she hadn't given herself away. A moment later another couple entered the room. Hermione looked up and smiled trying not to give it away that she knew these people. Ginny stood in the doorway with Luna, the pair looked tired but they were alright.

Something though didn't seem right they should still be in Hogwarts. They had their NEWTS to sit in a few months. Why would they be here? Behind them came in Neville and Hermione quickly spotted the cut on his head, he looked terrible.

Doug next to her moved and looked at the group standing there.

"Oh hello, looks like we're going to have a full house tonight. I'm Doug Simpson owner of this establishment and this lovely lady is Jane Evans another guest."

Ginny moved forward smiling offering her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Doug, Jane. My name is Michelle Green and this is my fiancé Roman Price and this is his sister Anne."

Hermione nodded at them as she noticed Ron walk in behind them. Doug smiled at him and stood up.

"Good evening sir. I'm Doug Simpson owner of this establishment and these are some of our guests, this is Jane –"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Simpson. I'm Matthew Evans, Jane's husband."

Ron took Doug's hand and looked at Hermione. He indicated that he wanted her to follow him but it was at that moment that the old woman who had shown them their room entered.

"Oh there you all are. Come on through Megan has just dished up dinner. I hope you all don't mind fish and chips."

The group followed the muggle owners through to a large dinning area and discovered a group of people sat around the table. Hermione took a seat next to Ron with Ginny on her other side, with Luna and Neville opposite them.

She didn't understand what was happening but she knew that whatever it was it must be bad to have Luna and Ginny brought out of Hogwarts. Suddenly a life shattering thought hit her, the gang warfare, they had mentioned deaths. Looking at the two men she now knew who had died. She realised that she was in fact a widow and with that came the end of their world with nobody to defeat Voldemort.


	5. Four

Imprisonment

Four

Hermione looked at her plate; they had only just served dinner up. She felt tears in her eyes as she looked down at the plate and something in her told her that she must eat. Carefully she picked up her fork and poked at the chips. She took two mouthfuls before finding it impossible.

As the food sat in her throat she felt like she was going to chock. But trying to act like nothing was happening she began to cut up the fish. Small polite conversations were taking place around her but she was deaf to it; that was until Doug spoke up.

"So did you all hear the news? Gang warfare in London, this country is going down hill. My father and grandfather didn't fight in the world wars for our freedom for us to fight on the streets like that."

"I believe there is more to it than has been released."

"Oh do you Mr Evans. Would you care to enlighten us? Our country does not keep secrets from us who are you to say that."

"I'm sorry to have offended you that wasn't my intention. What I merely meant is that it is still too early to know exactly what happened. It might not be gang warfare it could be something else entirely."

"May I ask what makes you believe that? How can you possibly think that it isn't gang related?"

"I just don't want to jump to conclusions because they haven't released everything yet. The families of those involved will need to be found first."

Hermione sniffed loudly at this point. She couldn't take this conversation and she just looked up at Ron, he was still pale and his eyes were filled with emotion. She knew that her thoughts had to be true. Harry wasn't here but the others were. Luna and Ginny had been taken from Hogwarts and Ron had said it was the end of the world as they knew it.

"He's dead isn't he?"

Everyone at the table fell silent and looked at her. Ginny's hand came under the table gripping hers but she didn't take her eyes from her best friend waiting for him to conform it.

"Jane not here."

"Why are you stalling R-Matthew? Harry's dead isn't he. He killed him like he did the others. I saw it on the muggle news for Merlin's sake! Why did you run off and not tell me R-Matthew? You're suppose to be my best friend."

She stood up from the table and just shook her head; tears were freely running down her face now but she didn't care. All she could do was think over the situation that was in front of her. There was no way anything good could have happened.

She turned quickly on her heel and tried to leave the room. She reached the doorway when Neville spoke up.

"This isn't how it was suppose to be. Jane we all know you're upset but we had to get you somewhere safe. _He_ attacked your house at twenty past five this evening. He was going to kill you and make sure that all traces of the Potters were gone for good."

"What? Neville but –"

"Sit down and eat your meal. We'll discuss this afterwards. You need to keep your energy up. Harry would want you to keep going not to give up because he isn't physically here anymore."

She cried not noticing the looks she was getting from the muggles surrounding her. Ginny was on her feet hugging her and then they both sat down to eat their meal. Things were quiet for a moment before another guest spoke up.

"Are you alright miss?"

Ron answered the question quickly before anybody could say anything.

"I'm sorry my wife is just a little emotional at the moment. We got word that her brother Harry has been killed. That's why we're here. We're heading down to the coast to his family home."

The room fell silent with the only sound the scraping of knives and forks on plates. Hermione took a few mouthfuls forcing herself to swallow. She wasn't eating for herself no she was eating for the baby, for Harry's child.

She picked up a glass of water and drunk it down and looking at her plate she felt more tears in her throat.

"I'm sorry I can't eat anymore. I just, I've got to…"

She couldn't finish she just stood up and ran from the room. She was up the stairs and in the room she would be sharing with Ron. There was a large double bed that took up the room and looking at it Hermione cried. It reminded her of her bed back in the house the one she shared with Harry.

Dropping onto it she pulled the pillow up to her chest and just allowed the tears to flow. This wasn't right that was all she could think of. Her Harry, her husband and best friend was gone and there was nothing she could do to change it.


	6. Five

Imprisonment

Five

The door creaked and Hermione sat up straight pulling her wand out of her pocket for her protection. Ron stood in the doorway just looking at her. The raw emotion evident in his features now more than ever before.

Without hesitation Hermione threw herself into his arms and cried onto his shoulder. Sure she had lost a lot tonight but so had Ron. Harry meant as much to him as to her, he was Ron's best friend too. He was like another brother and as much as Hermione loved Harry so did Ron just in a different way.

"Hermione I wanted to tell you sooner but I had to get you out of there and then I wanted to get Ginny and Luna to safety."

She nodded allowing him to lead her to the bed and the pair sat there. Hermione pulled herself up the bed so that she was resting against the headboard her legs curled under her. Ron sat at the opposite end.

They sat in silence for a moment and then there was a soft knocking on the door. It opened and another red head found its way into the room. Hermione watched as Ginny moved to her brother's side hugging him before sitting next to her. Luna quickly sat next to Ron with Neville joining them.

The five friends just looked at each other and Hermione was getting annoyed. She wanted to know what had happened. Neville cleared his throat before speaking.

"We heard at around two o'clock that Voldemort was about to attack in Oxford Street, you know how packed that normally is with muggles. We all headed out even though it was only suppose to be trained Aurors. They looked as if I was mad; after all I'm not even training as an Auror but the Order had received news so off we went."

"Why wasn't I informed?"

"I don't know Hermione. I was surprised you weren't there after all you're a good fighter and we needed everyone we could get."

"Harry forbid it. As soon as we got word about the attack Tonks was going to find you but he told her that you were to be left out of this attack. He knew this was a major one."

"Ron how could he have known that?"

"We received some information from a spy two weeks ago that Voldemort was preparing for what he was calling the final battle. Harry understood how difficult it was going to be and he'd already spoken to Remus and it was decided that you wouldn't be involved at all."

Hermione's head was spinning it wasn't fair. What being pregnant meant that she couldn't do anything anymore? Well forget that, she wasn't going to let the baby stop her. It seemed as if Ron knew exactly what she was thinking though.

"Hermione you can't risk it, not now. Harry died at Voldemort's hand. I saw it happen it was so fast but at the same time so slow. He was there one minute standing tall yelling curse after curse really hurting the bastard and then he was on the floor."

Ron had tears in his eyes and Hermione noticed the hand that Luna had offered him. He shook his head a little and looked at her. His eyes met hers and he didn't look away.

"The moment we found out about the baby Harry made me promise that if anything happened to him I'd get you away safely. He told me to make sure that nothing would happen to either of you."

"You're pregnant!"

Hermione looked at Neville this seemed to really surprise him and she felt her eyes water again and more tears made their way down her face. Ginny wrapped her arms around her quickly and she quietly cried for a while just letting her emotions flow.

"My baby is never going to know its father. It was suppose to be different we were going to make up for Harry's childhood. We were going to raise the baby together giving it all the love that Harry hadn't had. But he's done it again he killed Lily and James before Harry was old enough to have a memory of them and now he's done the same to my child taking Harry away."

Ginny gently stroked her hair and she calmed slightly. She quickly looked around the room as if only just noticing where they were.

"Why this place and why are we booked in under the name Evans as a married couple?"

"It's complicated Hermione but Harry set everything in motion back at the start of December when we found out about the baby. He took a large amount of his money and exchanged it to muggle currency and put it into a muggle bank under the name Evans. Remember when he asked you to sign that sheet as H Evans and you asked him why, well this is the reason."

Ron pulled something out of his pocket and handed it over to her. She looked at it and frowned. It was a sealed enveloped. She quickly opened it and gasped, it was written in Harry's hand.

_Hermione if you're reading this it means I've lost the battle. Don't be mad at not being involved I was trying to protect you but I've failed. Don't shake your head and say I'm wrong what I'm saying is true. You are now in grave danger as is everyone in our world._

_I'm hoping that Ron has made it through today's battle otherwise my plans won't work. If however he is dead you must find Remus he'll put in motion the plan that I have set up. Now hopefully you have already left the house you can't go back. Don't worry about the things that have been left I have placed our photos and irreplaceable belongs in a vault in Gringotts under your name, you'll be able to get them again when it's safe. _

_As for where you now are it is a muggle bed and breakfast on the outskirts of Cornwell. I've sent you here because it's far enough away from London for you to be safe for the time being. You however can not stay for more than one night as the Death Eaters will be looking for you._

_I'm afraid that you must go into hiding my love. I have already tried to set things in motion, there is a bank account in Lloyds TSB under the names Harry and Hermione Evans. Everything concerning this account is in this envelope there is enough money in that account to keep you going for a long while._

_As for the reason that Evans has been used well I'm not sure if I ever told you but that was my mother's maiden name. So it is a name that is close to us both but more importantly Hermione you know as a muggleborn how common a surname that is, you will be untraceable._

_I have asked Ron to protect you and he will stay with you until the baby is born then you must do something which I hate even to think. The baby must be put up for adoption. You can not keep it with you. Then you must do everything you can to help defeat Voldemort._

_When our child is eleven it will attend Hogwarts and then the truth can be given. We must do everything we can to protect her or him Hermione and this is the only way. I love you both so much and please don't cry for me I am now at peace and one day hopefully not too soon we will be together._

_My last message to you is to continue to love, don't stop because I am gone. You're life is only just beginning I want you to live. Find somebody else to love I do not begrudge you that, you deserve happiness. I hope that one day your life will be happy again and that you can live a long and peaceful life._

_I give you my heart for all eternity._

_Love _

_Harry._

Hermione looked at Ron more tears than ever in her eyes this was it she was going into hiding she looked at those in the room with her and then closed her eyes.

"What's the plan?"

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and just have to say sorry but Harry is really dead. Its the only way that this story will work. 


	7. Six

Imprisonment

Six

The room was silent for a moment and all eyes fell to Ron. It looked like he was now the captain of the campaign. Hermione felt sorry for him. This was something that would normally fall to Harry and now Ron had found himself in his best friend's shoes. It was time for him to step up.

"Tonight we'll all stay here and then tomorrow morning early we all disappear."

"What? We can't do that! We need to help fight."

Hermione took Ginny's hand and looked in her eyes.

"You're still young Gin. You can't fight not yet."

"Yes I can. Don't mother me."

"No Ginny Hermione is right. Here's what's going to happen. I'm going with Hermione and we're going to stay hidden until the baby is born. You and Luna are going with Neville. He's going to take you into the muggle world to hide and train you up."

Neville looked at Hermione.

"When's the baby due?"

"August 3rd I think."

"Fine in that case on September 1st we all meet up in Kings Cross on platform nine at ten o'clock. Then we'll get a glimpse of how things are going. Then we'll start the fighting."

"You want us to hide for practically eight months!"

Ginny didn't seem happy at all and Hermione couldn't blame her. If she wasn't pregnant she'd be out there today fighting to stop Voldemort. The only problem was that the prophecy spoke that only Harry could defeat him and he had failed. So they would now be waiting for a miracle.

"Yes listen to me Ginny okay. You don't realise exactly what happened today. So many were killed, Bill is gone and mum. Fred and George well I'm not sure, they were hurt pretty bad and McGonagall well she's dead. We can't win this war not now. The Order is going into hiding. We're going to let him get a taste for what he wants, lure him into false hope. And then we're all going to hit back as one."

"Oh really and who decided this?"

Neville and Ron shared a look before turning to the three women.

"Harry called a secret meeting two days ago. It was decided that if things go wrong today everyone is to go into hiding until September 1st then we are all to meet up at Kings Cross and attack him from somewhere. We're just hoping that there will be more than just the five of us."

"Yeah Ron's telling the truth but eight months is a long time. It gives those that were injured time to heal, gives us time to train and more importantly gives Hermione time to have the baby and get back to health. I think that's why Harry decided it was an eight month waiting time. But we've just got to hope that Voldemort doesn't find Order members."

Hermione couldn't believe it. Harry had put so much thought into his own defeat and what would be best. A small smile crept to her lips. He was still here there was no doubt. Even in death people were still following his plans. He'd been good at this sort of thing. Hermione was pulled from her thoughts by Luna speaking for the first time.

"Speaking of the baby what are we going to do with it while we're out fighting? Hermione can't take a baby out there even if it is Harry's. It won't be able to defend itself."

Hermione sighed. She didn't like the idea but she picked up the letter and looked at them.

"Ron gave me this you saw him. It was written earlier today by Harry. It was his way of explaining why I had been left out and letting me know how much he cares. But he's also taken care of some things for me and well he's come up with a solution for what is to happen to our child."

She looked at the letter and read two paragraphs aloud.

"I have asked Ron to protect you and he will stay with you until the baby is born then you must do something which I hate even to think. The baby must be put up for adoption. You can not keep it with you. Then you must do everything you can to help defeat Voldemort. When our child is eleven it will attend Hogwarts and then the truth can be given. We must do everything we can to protect her or him Hermione and this is the only way."

The room fell silent and they all nodded at this. Then it was Ginny who spoke up yet again.

"Where will you go?"

"Gin I'm sorry I can't tell you. It is the last protection for us all. We don't know where any of the Order members are going to hide. Everyone goes on their own or in twos at the most and we go to the muggle world to live until September. We can't have any contact with one another and nothing to do with the wizarding world."

"But then how are we going to live without money?"

Neville smiled kindly at Ginny.

"Don't worry that has already been taken care of. We all opened bank accounts and placed a large amount of money in them just in case this was to happen."

"What?"

Hermione was just as surprised as Ginny was. Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out two more envelopes.

"Mum opened one for you Gin. This is all the account details and Luna Harry sorted one out for you."

"Why'd he do that?"

"Because we couldn't leave you two behind could we? Ginny is a Weasley for starters. What was going to happen when her entire family went into hiding? They'd come after her is what. As for you Luna the Death Eaters know that you are a link to us."

Hermione knew what Ron meant by that. He and Luna had been secretly dating for the past year and a half and it had been kept silent from the world for her own protection. Only Malfoy had discovered the truth and the Death Eaters would use her as a way to Ron in hiding.

The five friends nodded and Hermione looked at the clock. It was close to ten and she was feeling tired. A yawn escaped her lips and Neville caught it.

"I think that everything has been covered. Come on girls lets leave Hermione to get some sleep."

Neville stood up as did the other three. Hermione though joined them and looked at each one. This was going to be the last time she saw them for eight months and she didn't know what to do or say.

She enveloped Ginny into a tight embrace and kissed her cheek gently. Pulling back the two had tears in their eyes but were smiling gently. As she released her Luna found her way into her arms and again Hermione kissed Luna's cheek before pulling away. Neville was standing back next to Ron and she moved over to him wrapping her arms around his waist gently. He smiled down at her and he hugged her tightly to him.

"You stay safe okay Hermione."

"You too Neville, and make sure they're okay."

"I will. I'll see you soon, and you there don't cause too much trouble for your mother."

She grinned as he patted her stomach softly. He then kissed her cheek and she watched her three friends leave her alone with Ron.

"I'm going to go speak to them for a little bit. You get some sleep we've got to be gone from here by eight."

Then the door closed and Hermione pulled herself into bed allowing her eyes to close. Inside her eyelids she saw bright green eyes sparkling at her and a small smile played on her features. He was still with her, watching her sleep.


	8. Seven

Imprisonment

Seven

Lucy Morgan sat on the bus waiting for her stop. She smiled kindly at the woman sat across from her looking at the houses go by. The Mumbles came into view and she hit the button for the bus to pull over.

Carefully she pulled herself out of the seat and waddled to the door. As it opened she turned to the driver and thanked him before getting off. A light breeze blew and her blonde hair flew out behind her in a small line.

Salt air hit her nostrils and she smiled content with herself. Looking across the water she could see the mumbles lighthouse out on the pier and looking to her left the large towers of the steel works of the close town of Port Talbot.

Turning she continued her walk up to the zebra crossing. In her hands she carried a handful of bags. She pulled the Marks bag closer to her as she stepped out onto the crossing and to the other side of the street.

She had enjoyed her day in Swansea shopping. She was bored of sitting in the house for hours on end. She had bought some new bras since hers no longer fitted due to her advanced pregnancy and then she had found herself in Smiths among the books looking for something that caught her interest.

Lucy loved reading and spent most of her time with a book in her hand. She had always done so since a young age and now was no different. Looking up the front lawn of her council owned house came into view and she pulled out her key entering.

It was quiet inside due to the fact that her husband Ben was still in work. Ben didn't have the best of jobs he worked in Tesco's as a trolley man but it was a wage that helped them along. Carefully Lucy opened the doors to the garden and taking out a cold can of lemonade went to sit there with her newest book.

Laughter sounded from next door and a spray of water shot in the air and just missed her. A pretty little red head peeped over the fence.

"Sorry Miss Morgan I hope we didn't soak you?"

"Oh it's alright Kathleen you didn't get me."

She smiled as the three year old jumped back down and yelled something at her older brother Karl and a squeal sounded as more water shot in the air. Lucy smiled to herself. Kathleen reminded her of another red head she had known in another life who also suffered under her older brother.

A pang hit her as she thought of that life. Lucy had a secret that most people didn't know. The people of Mumbles knew her as Lucy Morgan a twenty year old travel agent who was expecting her first child. They thought that she was happily married to Benjamin Morgan who was also twenty and was between jobs still trying to apply to the fire service.

People had asked about her and Ben and how they had met and Lucy had told them the truth that they had known each other since school. Everyone assumed they were childhood sweethearts, nobody at all suspect that they were living a lie. But they were.

Lucy Morgan was in fact Hermione Potter and Ben her husband was actually her best friend Ron Weasley. Both were still hiding from the nightmares of the wizarding world. Hermione though was more worried than most people knew. They thought that she was worried about the upcoming birth little did they suspect the truth.

It was now late July, July 30th and Hermione knew it to be Neville's nineteenth birthday. She could hardly believe it that she was still only nineteen years old. She felt so much older and tomorrow was going to be the birthday of her late husband. Worse though was the fear about her friends. She hadn't heard anything since that night in January when she had said goodbye to them. She was unsure of how many of her friends were still alive.

Although she had been forbidden any connections with the wizarding world, she had discovered that the muggle news was pretty good at keeping her updated on what was happening. Although for the most part they were unaware of this fact. There had been an increase in attacks that the special branch within the police were working on. Hermione knew that what was happening was that the Death Eaters were attacking and the Aurors were having to fight them off. She felt guilty about not helping, but looking at her stomach she knew she would be useless even if she was back in her house. The house that she had shared with Harry and Ron.

She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts as a ball bounced over her fence and rolled to a stop at her feet. Karl's head popped over the fence and he smiled coyly at her, almost as though shy.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. People were always struck by her beauty these days. She couldn't believe how much of a difference blonde hair with bright green eyes could do for a girl.

At that moment Ron stepped out into the garden and she smiled kindly at him. He looked so different to his real self. His hair was a dark brown almost black and his pale blue eyes had become a soft green.

He picked up the ball and looked at the six year old over the fence.

"Hello Karl, this yours?"

"Yes Mr Morgan. Sorry to have knocked it over."

Ron shook his head and tossed it back over taking a seat across from Hermione.

"Reminds me of my childhood."

She grinned.

"Yeah Karl's just like the twins and Kathleen reminds me of Ginny."

The pair went quiet and Ron looked up into the sky.

"Good weather for a Quidditch game."

"Yeah pity you're a muggle now isn't it."

He grinned picking up her lemonade and taking a swig.

"So how you feeling today then Lucy?"

"Tired, I just want this baby now Ben. I've had enough."

She knew he had picked up on the hidden meaning behind that. They both wanted to get back to the wizarding world and help to defeat Voldemort. It was hard for the pair. They had both been actively involved since they were eleven and now to suddenly be unable to do anything was hard.

"I've got cake, brought it back from work."

"Any candles?"

"Of course how else are we going to sing happy birthday to Neville and Harry."

They both sat there just listening to the sounds of the children next door.


	9. Eight

Imprisonment

Eight

"Happy birthday Neville, Harry."

Hermione blew the candles out on the cake as the clock struck midnight and she hugged Ron. He carefully pulled the knife from the draw and cut two slices. Hermione took one piece and he the other and they went back into the living room.

Hermione sat on the chair feeling a tingle in her stomach. She was finding it more difficult now that her due date was nearly upon her and the heat of the summer wasn't helping. They were experiencing a heat wave unlike anything they had had in years. And it just had to be when she was pregnant.

"So do you want to say anything or should I?"

She indicated that Ron should be the one to speak and so he did.

"Harry you were great. Amazing always seeing the good, well almost always. You made a difference with your life and it will never be forgotten. We'll make sure of that. And don't worry about the kid its strong and big, and we'll take care of Voldemort and take the kid back home with us then."

Hermione felt something in her stomach and groaned. Ron looked at her and she shrugged trying to get up. He quickly helped her and she looked at him.

"I think I need the toilet."

She waddled to the bathroom thankful now that they had a toilet downstairs as well as up. She quickly sat on the toilet and was relieved almost instantly. As she sat there though she thought it was weird. She didn't normally feel this way when she had to go to the toilet.

Ron knocked on the door and she jumped slightly.

"Hermione are you okay you've been in there nearly five minutes?"

She looked at the window and then at the door. Five minutes this wasn't right. Then she knew. Her eyes widened and she looked at herself.

"Ron I think you better call an ambulance. My waters just broke."

The door opened and he quickly walked in looking at her. He was completely ignoring the fact she was still sat on the toilet.

"What? How do I call an ambulance?"

"Ron it's easy. Pick up the phone and press the nine button three times. Then say you want an ambulance and when they ask what the problem is tell them that you think your wife has gone into labour. Tell them my waters have broken."

He nodded and ran out of the room. Hermione finally pulled herself up and sat herself gently on the stairs. Ron joined her and they looked at each other. He gave her a dopey grin similar to the one that Harry had worn when they had first found out about the pregnancy.

"Trust that you'd go into labour on Harry's birthday."

She just smiled she hadn't thought of that. She was going to have the baby on Harry's birthday that was going to be fabulous.

The ambulance arrived quickly and the paramedics helped to get her into the back of the ambulance.

"Okay miss, you're two centimetres gone. So you've got a while yet."

"Call me Lucy."

The man smiled and they took her to Singleton. They drove past the accident and emergency department up a slope to the maternity ward. Outside stood a young doctor who looked no more than twenty five. He smiled kindly at the pair and indicated the way in.

He put her in a room that she hadn't seen before when coming for her check ups.

"Good you're only three centimetres. It's going to be a while yet."

She looked around and noticed that Ron wasn't in the room and she began to panic.

"Where's Ben? I need him why isn't he here?"

"I'll just go check."

Ron slowly made his way into the room and took her hand. The doctor and midwives were surrounding her but she didn't care as she looked at her friend.

"I thought you were going to leave me."

"No of course not. I just didn't think you'd want me here for the birth."

"Ben you have to stay. I haven't got anybody else."

She cried as he gently rocked her in his arms. To those surrounding they looked like a loving couple awaiting their first child, nobody understood the truth. Nobody knew that the pair were praying that the birth would be easy and that the father would protect them all.

Hermione clasped with tiredness as crying filled the room. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was sleep. Ron smiled at her looking over at the doctor.

"You've done it, you actually did it. I don't know how but you did."

Hermione looked at the wall, eight thirty in the evening. She had been in labour for nearly twenty hours but she'd done it. She'd had the baby and it shared its birthday with its father.

The doctor came over and placed the baby gently in Hermione's arms and Ron leaned over with her to look at the small bungle.

"I'd like you both to meet your new baby son."

Hermione looked up at Ron and a smile spread up her lips it couldn't be more prefect.

"Hello James. I'm your mummy and I love you so much."

The doctor smiled leaving them alone together with the baby for a moment. Ron leaned over him and in a small whisper spoke.

"I'm your uncle Ron but don't worry if they all tell you I'm your dad. We'll explain that to you one day."

The pair smiled at each other knowing that what was to come would be the toughest thing either had yet faced in this long war.

* * *

I would just like to say now that I'm behind on some University work so the next post won't be until I've caught up.

Kris


	10. Nine

Imprisonment

Nine

Three weeks had passed since that night when Hermione had given birth to James Harry Potter. Ron had laughed when she had told him the full name, claiming it was just Harry backwards. She had to agree with that. She couldn't bring herself to call the boy Harry but she wanted his name in there somewhere so he would have his grandfathers name, the coincidence being that not only was James the name of Harry's father but of her own.

They were sat in the living room of the house they had called home for nearly eight months looking at the small boy. Hermione had a pile of photos in her hand and a letter that she had written to him. Ron broke her concentration though looking at the baby.

"He's got red hair Hermione; you know people are going to talk about that."

"Oh you mean people are going to think that you're the dad not Harry?"

"Well yeah."

"Ron Lily had red hair and so does my dad. So there was always a chance he would have red hair."

"Yeah but people are still going to talk about it."

"Yes but once they see his eyes they won't be able to claim that he isn't Harry's son."

She looked at James he was beautiful. He had a small amount of red hair that he had gotten from his grandparents on both sides; it was already sticking out oddly in the manner notorious to the Potter family. His eyes though were sparkling green just like his fathers, and Hermione couldn't be happier.

She couldn't see a lot of herself in her son although there was no mistaking that he had her lips or her ears. His nose was button like similar to her own but she couldn't see anything but Harry in him.

As she held him there in her arms she didn't want to leave him. She wanted to take him with her but she now had no choice. She had kept him with her for as long as she possibly could but it was now the last week of August and she had to be getting back to her world.

She looked at him once more before picking him up and carrying him in his little basket to the front door. Then she and Ron got in the taxi and headed to the local church. It was early Sunday morning and she knew that there was a service taking place.

As they reached it they paid the taxi driver and watched him leave. Then heading to the front door she gently placed the sleeping baby there. She didn't know that this was so similar to the way in which Harry had been left but she didn't care.

She placed gently a small pile of photographs on top of the blanket along with the birth certificate and two letters. One was addressed to her son and the other to whoever it was that would find him sitting there.

Then quietly with a nod from Ron the pair disappeared from the church in the Mumbles area of Swansea to London. Where they would hide out for another few days until the return of the Order to the wizarding world and the fight for freedom.

* * *

Now I know this is a really short chapter, probably not worth posting but its really important. This is a turning point in the story the baby has been left and Hermione and Ron have returned to the wizarding world. Everything will be different from the next chapter in. Oh and as for the next chapter hopefully it will be up by the end of next week. I've finished one essay but got another two to go. So depending on how far I get with my Ancient Technology essay results in you getting post.

Kris


	11. Ten

Imprisonment

Ten

The world around can change so fast that sometimes we don't notice it. For one family though the last few years had been what they could only describe as a blessing. Where as for another family split by war it was nothing but a nightmare.

Hermione sat on her bunk looking up at the ceiling. She couldn't believe that this had happened to her. The war in the wizarding world hadn't gone as they had expected it to. Now eleven years after the death of Harry Potter Voldemort had taken full control.

Surprisingly the muggle world had been left alone with the exception that anybody found hiding there had been taken and imprisoned as was the case with Hermione. She had returned to the wizarding world after giving birth to her son and found that there was still quite a size in the resistance.

Hermione had walked onto platform nine in Kings Cross station with Ron at five to ten on the 1st September. She had felt like a school kid on her way to Hogwarts for a moment until reality hit her. She found that a group had already gathered.

Standing among them she had spotted Charlie Weasley who had run over and hugged the pair, and then there was Remus Lupin. Tonks had arrived shortly after them and had headed straight for Remus hugging him tightly. Then Neville with Luna and Ginny had arrived each running over to them. Last of course to arrive though had to be the Weasley twins and Hermione had laughed when she saw them. They had shaved their heads and looked nothing like she remembered. She was relieved.

Everyone fought strong and hard but things didn't go as expected. Within three years their numbers had halved and they all had to go back into hiding. Hermione though knew she still couldn't find her son and so went into the world as Karen Clark.

Every so often she would end up in fights with Death Eaters but the resistance was failing and nobody could doubt that. Fred was killed four years into the war and six months later George followed. Charlie too had been killed. Things were getting serious as more fell.

Nearly eleven years to the day of Harry's death Hermione stood on the same muggle street fighting for survival. Another brave and powerful man was killed on that day and Hermione watched as the great Aberforth Dumbledore finally met his doom.

Hermione was taken prisoner and she was now stuck in some prisoner camp up in the North of England. They held only those they feared here and she knew that if she took a step out of line they would kill her. She was determined to live because she wanted to be there when Voldemort was destroyed and she wanted to see her son once more.

She was unsure if anyone she cared about was still alive. She had been here for six months and knew it was coming up to her son's eleventh birthday. It was a surprise when one day she was laying in that bunk to find a blonde girl bounce through the door.

Hermione looked down to find Luna Lovegood standing there looking more upset than she had ever seen her.

"Luna?"

"Hermione?"

The two women hugged and Hermione was thankful that they had sent Luna in because with someone there you were more likely to pull through than if you were on your own. Hermione discovered that it was in fact the end of July and that Ron was still out there.

Hope filled Hermione. She knew that Ron would go and find James and allow him to understand what was happening in this world. Hermione just wished she was lucky enough to still be free so that she could be the one to visit her son.


	12. Eleven

Dedicated to Carly, who wanted more Mumbles.

Imprisonment

Eleven

Jonathan Collins climbed slowly from the train that he had been travelling on. It had been a long time since he had last stood in this town and a nervous fluttering had taken over his stomach. He watched carefully as the people around him started pushing to get onto the street.

The man slowly moved outside and looked at his surrounds. It always surprised him when he was able to stand somewhere like this without the worry of attack that had haunted him for eleven years. Jonathan you see was an alias. The man had been born with a very different name, Ron Weasley.

Ron had changed in the eleven years he had been absent from this area. His hair was now blonde, not his usual red. But his eyes had remained the same light blue. Yet unlike before they were now even more tainted by the sight of death.

So much had really changed as well. Ron was now the sole survivor of the Weasley family. Well possibly with the exception of his younger sister Ginny whom he hadn't seen in nearly three months. He was in hiding as a muggle along with most of the wizards and witches that had once made up the Order of the Phoenix.

In the eleven years since the death of his best friend Harry Potter many people had fallen and he was unsure of how many were still alive. His sister Ginny Longbottom had been alive three months ago. He had fought along side her up in Manchester against Death Eaters who had found some muggle born wizards and witches of age that she had been tutoring in the way of magic.

She had again gone under ground. Although Ron got the feeling that she was now using the alias Jessica Kennedy but he couldn't be sure. As for her husband Neville, Ron had last seen him over a year ago. Although he knew that three months ago he had still been alive. He had been in Ireland with his own group of youngsters.

Other than them Ron was unsure if anybody else was safe. There had been whisperings that Remus had escaped from a prison camp back in April but nobody within the Order had heard from him. Ron couldn't help but think that maybe that had been a lie spread about by Voldemort to try and get his hands on those he wanted dead.

Then there was Tonks. Ron had last seen her five years ago. She had been strong in the fight but had disappeared over night. There were rumours that she had been caught, some that she was dead. Ron however felt that maybe she was hiding out and waiting for the right time to strike. But five years was a long time to wait.

A taxi pulled up in front of Ron and he climbed into the back and looked at the driver in the front. He didn't trust this means of transport but he didn't know how else to get where he needed to be. He had cast a locator spell three days ago and knew that he had to get to Kings Street. However he didn't know where about that was.

"Umm Kings Street please."

"Which end?"

"I need number thirty two."

The driver nodded and they started off. Ron looked as they passed the buildings. His mind was working over time trying to keep on one topic but it was difficult. His heart was breaking as they got closer to his destination.

He knew the reason for this. He was on his way to find the son of his two best friends who had both been lost to the war. He didn't know what he was going to say to the boy or the family that had taken him but something would have to be said.

Eleven years ago he had helped his friend Hermione to keep her son safe by leaving him with muggles. Hermione had always planned to come back for him and part of Ron knew she would. But seven months ago back in January she had been captured by Death Eaters. Ron had a feeling she had been taken to one of the camps because there had been rumours that she had had Harry's son and the Death Eaters would want to know the truth.

Apart from losing Hermione he had also lost the woman he loved. Ten years ago he had married Luna Lovegood in a quiet ceremony. They had two daughters who themselves were hidden separately with muggles. They would be nearly ten now and Ron would soon be going to find them but first he had another to find.

The taxi pulled to a stop and Ron paid the man. He looked at the street he was in. It was very different to the one he had shared with Hermione when they had lived in this area. This street held houses that were all joined with no front gardens. Ron stopped in front of number thirty-two and with a deep breath knocked hard on the door waiting for it to open.


	13. Twelve

Imprisonment

Twelve

While the wizarding world had been at war the muggles had been unaware of the dangers that they were actually living through. Although attacks had been seen to happen it was always by rival gangs and never really affected the lives of many muggles, especially in the South Wales city of Swansea.

It was now the 30th July and a lone boy sat out in his garden. James Hughes had a book in his hand and was curled on a sun chair lost in the pages. He loved reading and could spend many happy hours lost in the pages and adventures of these heroes. He loved reading Peter Pan the boy that never had to grow up, and the Narina tales of magic.

James was a special boy and he knew it. He had grown up in a family with four siblings but yet he was not related to anybody in the family. You see James Hughes was adopted. He didn't really mind it and had for a long time kept his own name of James Potter. However two years ago he asked his 'parents' Marie and Clint if they would mind if he took their surname.

He loved his family and felt a pleasure knowing that they didn't need to have taken him in but had chosen to. It made him feel loved. Clint and Marie were good people. Marie was a nurse in Singleton Hospital working in the accident and emergency department. While Clint was a law lecturer in Swansea's University.

Clint and Marie had three children of their own and a foster child. The oldest was Claire who happened to be three months older than James. They had been through school together and were best friends. Claire looked nothing like James she had long black hair that fell in straight waves down her back and her eyes were a crystal blue that sparkled when she was happy.

James felt that compared to her he always looked a state. He had ginger hair that led to a lot of teasing from his peers in school. Then the fact that his hair wouldn't sit tidy didn't help in the least, it would never lay flat. The only thing that he liked that seemed to make him stand out were his bright green eyes.

Although they didn't look like each other and that was easy to explain once people realised they weren't related the pair had a lot in common. They both seemed to have a joy for reading. They would read the same books racing each other to finish and they discuss what they thought of them.

Furthermore there was the fun loving side, both loved sports and played football, swam and even went surfing on the beach that was close by. They were extremely close and shared all their secrets with each other. Although James would never admit it, he felt that he was closest to her than anybody else and he knew that would always be the case.

It was strange but whenever he got in trouble and that was often she was normally in trouble as well. He remembered well that only a few weeks ago when they had been involved in sports day with their school that as he was running the boy next to him tripped over and claimed that somebody had tripped him. Claire had later said that she had wanted to trip him. Strange things always happened around the pair of them but it brought them even closer.

The next child though of the Hughes' was completely different to Claire. Ralph Hughes was eight years old and a tattle tale. No matter what happened Marie and Clint always found out about it and it was usually due to this boy. He looked a lot like Claire only with his hair shorter and eyes darker.

He thought that he was clever but he wasn't as bright as his older sister nor did he have the same thrust for knowledge. While Claire and even James would sit with a book he would put on the TV. He wasn't very sporty but his parents made him learn to swim and he was okay at it. He seemed though not to care and spent most of his time with his best friend Gary playing games.

The last of the Hughes' own children was six year old Lowri; she was different to her brother and sister. She had light blonde hair but her eyes were identical to Claire's. She was still young and had yet to develop the traits of her older siblings but there was one thing she was defiantly good at and that was swimming. Already she was winning trophies as she was part of a swimming group. It seemed that she was going to have a love for sports just like her father.

There was one more child that was part of James' life and that was Jackie, she too had been fostered and was only five years old. She stood out from the family with her darker skin, dark eyes and dark hair. She spent a lot of time with Lowri just as James did with Claire. It was strange she had been living with them since she was three and still seemed shy around them all.

It wasn't surprising really her life before the Hughes was different to James'. James had been with them since he was two months old and had no memories of before. Yet she had been living with her drug addicted mother and had been taken. She was slowly getting better and she spent some evenings with James letting him read her chapters from the book he was currently reading.

All in all James had had a good childhood. But at night when he was laying in bed in the room he shared with Ralph he would imagine what his parents might be like, and why they had left him at that church when he was only three weeks old.

He had a few photos of his parents and knew what they looked like. His father had had eyes just like his, messy black hair and wore glasses. He knew that his father had been called Harry and that was where James' middle name came from.

Then there was his mother. She had dark eyes and brown hair that had a fly away look to it. She was young in the pictures that he had of them, but so was his father. Surprisingly there was always somebody else in the picture, someone labelled as his Uncle Ron. He had ginger hair just like James and lighter pale eyes and he wondered which one of his parents was related to that man.

As for why they had left him he couldn't work it out. He use to pretend that they were spies and had had to go underground and hide because they were in danger and that was why they couldn't take him with them. But that idea was stupid his parents weren't spies.

"What you reading?"

He looked up at the smiling face of Claire and moved the book so that she could see the cover. 'The Back End of Nowhere' she smiled at him.

"I've read that one already I like Twm."

"Well I like Caitlyn."

"You would."

She smiled at him and looked up at the kitchen as somebody tapped it.

"Oh yeah I came to tell you dinners ready."

He laughed as he closed the book and stood up. He was slightly taller than Claire and looked down his nose at her.

"Come on then Shrimp."

She made to hit him but he had already started running, he made it into the kitchen before she did and dropped into a seat next to Jackie. He poked his tongue out at Claire as she sat opposite him next to Ralph.

"You two aren't fighting again are you?"

"Of course not mam. James is just being his usual annoying self."

She didn't say anything as she took her seat. James looked down at his plate, fresh fish that Ralph and Clint had caught earlier that day with boiled potato, runner beans, suede and carrots. He began to eat savouring the taste as a knock sounded on the door. Clint got up and went to answer it.

A few moments later he looked into the kitchen and at them all.

"Marie I think you better come into the living room. You lot take your plates out onto the patio, please."

Something was up and James knew it. He looked at the adults but remained quite as they disappeared into the living room.

* * *

Sorry that its been a while since I last posted. My internet has been down for a while and well this is the first time its been up and working in almost a week.


	14. Thirteen

Imprisonment

Thirteen

The door opened and Ron came face to face with a man. He was dressed down in jeans and a shirt. His blonde hair looked windswept but he smiled kindly at Ron.

"Hello can I help you?"

"Are you Clint Hughes?"

"Yes, may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Ron Weasley, James' uncle. May I come in please?"

The man looked surprised but allowed him entrance. He was pointed into a living room area and Ron looked around. It was filled with family photos which reminded him of his parents home when he was growing up.

He looked at them and smiled as he spotted James. He stuck out from this family with his red hair very similar to Ron's own. He run a hand through his and saw the blonde. Quickly he pulled his wand out and changed it back to its natural colour wanting James to see him as himself not in disguise.

The photos though brought a pain to his heart. The boy looked a lot like his parents, with Harry's eyes and messy hair. But the way he seemed to look was similar to Hermione, his smile was hers and the attitude that shone through the pictures was a stubborn sort of one similar to both his parents.

"Mr Weasley isn't it? I'd like you to meet my wife Marie."

Ron turned and saw a woman with long black hair and bright blue eyes. She wasn't smiling but looked almost worried as she stood there.

"What do you want?"

Ron had to admit he liked the fact she was straight to the point. He indicated to a seat and she sank slowly down into it. Ron took the one opposite and looked closely at the pair.

"Did you get the letters that were with James?"

The woman Marie nodded and Ron sighed.

"I should explain then everything I can. Like I said I'm Ron and I was best friends with James' parents. We knew each other all through school and were known as the trio because you couldn't break us up."

He scrunched up his face a little he didn't like thinking of the death of Harry.

"I'm guessing you know all about this so called gang warfare that's taking place up and down the country. Well it's actually a war, a wizarding war. You see I'm a wizard and James' parents were as well. I know it sounds strange but it's true. Have you noticed that when James is scared or angry things happen that shouldn't?"

Marie nodded but didn't look like she believed it.

"There's no such thing as magic, or witches and wizards."

"You were blonde when you came in!"

Ron nodded he carefully pulled his wand out and waved it over his head. His hair again went blonde, then brown then back to the ginger that was his natural colour.

"Harry, James' dad, was a very strong wizard and well we've been at war now for fifteen years and he was the hope for our world. He was to be the man that would save us. He was killed eight months before James was born. Hermione, James' mother, had to go into hiding and it would have been too dangerous to take James with us when we returned to the wizarding world."

"So you left him!"

"We had to. We always planned to come back for him when he was eleven because then he's old enough to learn magic. Hermione was so looking forward to coming but she was captured in January. I'm the only one who knows who James is but soon Voldemort will know who he is too and will come after you. For the sake of your family I must take him and train him up."

The pair didn't look at all happy but Ron didn't care what they thought. If he had to he would cast memory charms on them so they wouldn't remember who James was and just take him. There was no way they would stop Harry and Hermione Potter's son from going back to his world.

It seemed that Clint must have thought something similar and he looked around at his wife.

"It's not for us to decide darling. I think we'd better get James in here, after all it is his life."

Ron watched as the man left. He didn't move from his spot though. Looking around he felt safe here, this was a good place and James must have been well taken care of.

"He's alright isn't he, not too much trouble?"

"Why would it matter?"

"No I mean … you care for him that's clear to see. I'm glad that he was able to have some security growing up. I don't think he would have reached eleven if he had come with us."

"What do you mean by that?"

But before Ron could answer the man was back and with him a young boy with messy red hair and bright green eyes looking at him closely.


	15. Fourteen

Imprisonment

Fourteen

James stood in the door of the living room and felt a flutter in his stomach. Standing looking straight at him was a man with red hair very similar to his own. He was rather tall and looked out of place almost in their home as if he didn't feel he belonged there.

Clint placed an arm gently around James' shoulder as if to protect him as the man stepped towards him his mouth open. He was muttering under his breath but every syllable was picked up.

"Got Harry's eyes, and his messy hair, just like him. Red hair like Lily and James on Hermione's side. Oh and there's Hermione's scowl the one she use to throw at me if I was being unreasonable…"

He shook his head and James quickly asked a question.

"Who are you and who are those people you were muttering about?"

He seemed to snap to attention and looked around.

"I think we should all sit down, this might take a while."

He didn't sit though but paced a little. James led by Clint took a seat on the sofa and looked up at the older man. He wasn't that old though not as old as Clint. Clint was middle-aged, just reaching his forties but this man didn't look like he was much more than thirty if he was indeed that.

"James, I can call you James right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well I'm Ron Weasley and I was a close friend of your parents, still am with your mum in fact. Anyway I've come to take you to be trained."

"Trained what does that mean?"

"He thinks he's a wizard son."

Marie was nodding slowly as if she thought the man to be mad. James however spun to look at him; a wizard that meant he was magical. But he couldn't be there was no such thing as magic. However as soon as the word wizard had been spoken a fluttering took place in James' stomach as if it wasn't too far stretched an idea.

"Listen there's a lot to explain."

"Why did my parents leave me?"

"That's hard to explain as it's like coming in at the end of a story, or the middle really. Please let me explain everything and then when I'm done you can ask me anything you like."

James nodded and the man stopped his pacing to look at him. His eyes were slightly sombre but James didn't know what was to come, and if he had he would have understood the sombreness of the man.

"It all starts really in the fifties which was a hell of a long time ago. There was a wizard by the name of Tom Riddle. His mother was a witch but his father was a muggle, now that's somebody without magic powers. His mother died in child birth and his father didn't want anything to do with him so he was raised in an orphanage."

"He hated it and when he got accepted into Hogwarts, which is the best wizarding school, or at least was, he learnt of his own past and his connection to the foulest of the four founders. Like that founder he thought that magical ability should stay within pureblood families, now they are families that are all wizards with no muggle. Are you following?"

James nodded so far it wasn't too hard a wizard named Riddle who didn't like muggles.

"Well anyway when he left Hogwarts he disappeared and nobody knew anything about it. He returned in the late sixties and had become a wizard named Voldemort. Now Voldemort is greatly feared in the wizarding world because he kills muggles, muggleborns, which are witches and wizards who have muggle parents and the half bloods who are those with one magical parent and one muggle."

"Like him?"

"Yep and like you."

"What?"

"Well half bloods are also witches and wizards who have muggles as grandparents and your mothers parents were muggles."

James just nodded unsure of where this was now going.

"Okay so that's the background of Voldemort do you understand that?"

"Voldemort is a wizard who only wants people of pureblood to be part of this wizarding world."

The man nodded and James smiled slightly. He was now pacing again and looked like he was uncomfortable with what he was doing.

"Okay so in the seventies in Hogwarts there was a group of wizards who were the best really. There were four Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter, your grandfather. Now they were trouble makers but they were the best of friends. Now your granddad fell for a witch named Lily Evans and well to make a long story short they got married when they finished school."

"Now the thing is that James Potter was a pureblood, very pure actually and Lily Evans well she was a muggleborn, so her parents were muggles. Voldemort didn't like that and the fact that both were strong made them a target. They escaped though three times to be exact and then in 1980 they had a son, your father Harry Potter."

James gasped slightly at this his name, James after his grandfather and Harry after his own dad. It seemed that he was connected to them just through that alone.

"Yeah that's where your name came from. Anyway the following year they became a target because there was a prophecy that said your dad would defeat Voldemort. So they went into hiding and they had a friend Sirius Black agree to be their secret keeper."

"What's that?"

"Well a spell was placed on them which meant that only their secret keeper could find them. Now Sirius was best friends with your granddad and was the logical answer. But he was powerful too and from a family who supported Voldemort and at the last moment they changed keepers because they thought Voldemort would go after Sirius."

The man stopped pacing at this point and looked James right in the eyes.

"Sirius had two other friends that they could use, but they knew there was a traitor and it was somebody close to the Potters. They thought it might have been Remus Lupin because he has a condition that most wizarding kind hates but Voldemort liked, so they chose Peter Pettigrew."

James guessed what was coming and quickly spoke up.

"He was the traitor wasn't he?"

"Yeah he was and because of that Voldemort found your grandparents. James died first he tried to fight Voldemort off so that Lily could escape with your father but she ran upstairs to the crib and he followed her there. He killed your grandmother there but she had sacrificed herself for your father and that's strong magic and the killing spell Voldemort threw at your father rebounded and Voldemort disappeared. Your dad survived and he's the only one in history to do so."

James gasped as Ron started to pace yet again.

"He was sent to live with his aunt, who was his mother's only living relative. Then when he was your age he was brought to Hogwarts where he met me on the train ride to the school and we instantly became friends. Then on Halloween your mum became our other best friend."

"We were the best of friends me, Harry and Hermione and we loved our lives. We were all struggling to find ourselves among everything. Your mother trying to prove that she was good enough to be a witch, and she was the best I ever knew. Your dad trying to show that he was more than the boy who lived and me trying to get out of the shadow of five older brothers."

Ron sighed again and looked out the window.

"When we were in our fourth year at school, so we were fourteen turning fifteen Voldemort came back and things got bad very quickly. But through it all we remained as tight as ever and your parents even started dating. When we were eighteen and had just left school they got married, and found out that we were having you."

"You were found out about at the beginning of December and then things started to go wrong. Voldemort had come up with a plan and on the 25th January he killed your father."

The man had his hands over his face and had dropped into a chair his whole composer had shifted and James couldn't help but feel for him. He was upset to learn that his dad was dead but he had never known him. This man had been friends with him and from the sounds of it best friends.

"Harry had planned in case this happened. He wasn't stupid he knew there was a chance he would fail. We all went into hiding, the resistance that is and your mother and I came here and lived as Ben and Lucy Morgan."

He laughed lightly at the memory of it.

"It was so tough. My wife, who was only my girlfriend then, was hiding with my sister and her future husband and my brothers were all hidden. We couldn't contact each other to find out if anybody was alive."

He looked up at James and grinned slightly.

"Your mum and me had a birthday cake in the kitchen on the 30th of July and at midnight we sang happy birthday to our two friends, Neville who's birthday is the 30th and your father who had been born on the 31st July –"

"That's my birthday!"

"I know your mum went into labour and we were so happy that you were born on Harry's birthday it was almost as if it made him a part of it again even though he was dead. We kept you with us for three weeks but we knew we had to go back to the wizarding world. Your dad had organised before his death that if anything happened we'd all meet up on the 1st September and take Voldemort by surprise after our long absence."

The man looked grim again as he looked around the room at anything but James.

"We couldn't take you with us because you were only a baby and you'd be killed. Plus the fact that you are a Potter could cost you your life because Voldemort is trying to get rid of you all. We left you at a church knowing that we'd come back for you when you were eleven so that we could send you to wizarding school."

James felt his stomach flutter. This was his past and it was filled with heartbreak and death. He didn't like that idea at all. Then he realised that the man had said we but there was only him.

"What did you mean we'd come back?"

"Your mother and me. But six months ago she was captured by Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers. I don't know what's happened to her, she might be dead or being tortured. I'm the only one who knows where you are though so I had to come for you."

"Are you sending me to Hogwarts?"

"No it fell after Harry died. There is no wizarding school that I can send you too so I'm going to train you. We're going underground. I'm taking you to Bristol where my sister lives, she's got another six youngsters your age and we're going to train you all up."

James just nodded but Marie spoke up.

"You can't take him!"

Before the man spoke though James spoke up.

"Marie I love you, you've been a mother to me but this is my future. Don't you see that if I don't go I'll regret it because it's in my blood? Plus just because I don't go doesn't mean that this Voldemort guy won't come and kill me he'll find me. I mean he won't have trouble if he's as bad as we've just been told."

It seemed that they weren't happy with the idea but Clint quickly spoke up.

"Of course you must go, but tomorrow. For tonight the pair of you will stay."

Looking at the man, Ron, James thought he was going to argue but then he smiled and nodded sitting back into the chair.


	16. Fifteen

Imprisonment

Fifteen

Ron was sat at the breakfast table while James hugged his 'siblings' goodbye. They'd stayed too long in the house and Ron knew that if they didn't leave soon they could be in trouble. As James hugged the girl Claire a knock sounded loudly through the house.

"Oh who can that be?"

Marie looked flustered as Clint stood up to answer the door. Ron quickly reacted though and pulled out his wand taking a stance next to the door. He couldn't be sure if Voldemort had found them. A part of him said Death Eaters don't knock but hey this one might be well mannered.

Clint stepped back into the room looking a little confused.

"A woman wants to speak to us about Claire and James."

Ron didn't move as the woman entered the room there was something familiar about her and as he moved out behind her she turned and shrieked. Everyone in the room fell silent looking at them but Ron felt his eyes widen as the woman grabbed him in a hug.

"I thought you were dead Ron."

He shook his head a little and then snapped into life.

"I thought you were dead Tonks! There's been no news about you in five years!"

She grinned at him and he felt himself smile.

"Aberforth made me go underground. You see when he realised that this war was going to last he knew that we needed to train up the young. Well since we lost Hogwarts to Voldemort he set up another school."

"He did?"

"Yeah he named it magic, I know very original but we've renamed it Dumbledore's. He was of course Headmaster and he taught there but he also made a few of us stay put there, me, Flitwick, Remus…"

"Flitwick and Remus are still alive; crap I thought you were all dead."

She shook her head and her eyes enlarged.

"What about you lot? Where's Hermione and Luna and oh Ginny and Neville? We thought you were all dead."

He shook his own head.

"No I've been in hiding and Ginny's in Bristol with a group of youngsters she's teaching. Neville is always on the go although I think he's somewhere near her. But Hermione she was taken in the fight that killed Aberforth."

"Oh Merlin no."

"Yeah I don't know what's happened to her. Then Luna was taken three weeks ago. I don't think she's dead, I'd know if she were."

Tonks nodded and they were quiet for a few moments and then she looked around at those watching them.

"Ron what are you doing here?"

"Look at the boy over there with the red hair."

He watched as Tonks turned and shrieked again turning back to Ron and looking back again. She finally seemed to find her voice.

"He has Harry's eyes."

"That's because he's Harry's son, and Hermione's. I've come to take him to train and I'm guessing so have you."

As soon as he had said that James was Harry's son Tonks had moved and much to the boys surprise he was drawn into a tight hug. Ron had to smile at the way he was pushing at Tonks.

"You have your father's eyes and wow your mothers annoyed look, but you're a red head. Ron you three weren't kidding when you said you were having a baby."

"He's got the Potter's messy hair and besides Lily was a red head. And Hermione's dad had red hair too."

She nodded a little and then seemed to come to her senses.

"He has to come to Dumbledore's and you do. You can come with me and then go and get Ginny and the others and then we can really come up with a decent plan to try and defeat Voldemort."

Ron nodded and Tonks looked at the family.

"I'm guessing that Ron has told you about the wizarding world. Well I'm Tonks and I'm a Professor at a school called Dumbledore's and we'd like your permission to take Claire and James to the school."

"Claire!"

Marie looked panicked again but Tonks just nodded.

"But she can't be a witch because we're not."

Tonks opened her mouth but Clint shook his head at her. He gently took his wife's hand and was looking into her eyes.

"Muggleborn, that's what Ron called it like James mother. We can't stop her if she wants to go and she won't be alone James will look after her."

They all looked at Claire and she looked a little scared. Then she pulled herself to her full height.

"I'll just go pack."

* * *

Okay so you've gotten two chapters for a reason. These chapters are the last you'll be getting until after the 20th April. Now I'm sorry but there's no way for the post to be any earlier. You see in just under five hours I'm leaving for Egypt and I won't be back until the 20th.

So have a nice Easter

Kris xx


	17. Sixteen

Imprisonment

Sixteen

James' stomach began to settle after they came to a stop. They had just travelled somewhere by something that Ron had called a Port Key. The four stood at the bottom of a hill and James looked around his eyes meeting Claire's.

"Umm where are we exactly?"

Ron looked as lost as he felt but the woman called Tonks grinned happily looking around at their surroundings.

"We're in mid Wales in the middle of the mountains."

"So where's the school?"

"Ron use your head, you really have been living as a muggle for too long. We have to make sure that Voldemort doesn't find this place so we've got ourselves a secret keeper."

James shared a look with Claire. Both were very confused but the woman pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Ron. He looked down closed his eyes and looked up smiling.

"That's perfect. Here James, Claire look at this."

James looked at the sheet. A curly message was written on it and he made out the words Dumbledore's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Looking up from the sheet a fuzzy image was in front of him. It looked like a television that was out of focus and just needed to be sorted. The more he looked the clearer it came until a castle stood in front of him, he felt his mouth drop.

"Cool isn't it?"

He nodded at Ron's words sharing a look with Claire and slowly they made their way up to the school. The woman was talking non stop on the way up something about muggleborns and children of Order members. James was still too stunned to take in everything.

They walked up the path and into the main doors. Looking around they were in some kind of hall and the woman turned left and so they followed her. The hall was filled with teenagers; James counted about thirty of his age group.

"Welcome to Dumbledore's. You're just in time for dinner. Take a seat somewhere."

James nodded and with Claire walked over to a table that had two empty seats next to them. Sitting down he looked at the group that were next to them. There was a young girl who looked nervous just next to them.

"Hello."

She spun in her seat and looked at him she smiled gently looking around.

"Hi."

James smiled at her as Claire looked around him.

"I'm Claire and this is James."

"Rose."

"How long have you been here?"

The small girl flicked her long strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder still looking around as if in a dream.

"I arrived yesterday morning. It's so big here, and there are so many people."

"Do you know anyone yet?"

"No."

James watched as the two girls spoke happily as if they had known each other forever and Claire stood up pushing James into her seat.

"Well you know us now Rose. So where you from?"

"Bradford, you?"

"We're from Swansea."

"Where's that?"

"South Wales."

The girl's violet eyes widened slightly sparkling. She looked slightly more relaxed now that she had somebody talking to her.

"So Claire wasn't it? What are you're family like?"

"Loud!"

She laughed as she picked up a carrot.

"My mum is a nurse in an emergency department and my dad's a law lecturer in the university."

"Oh my mum played Seeker for the tornados."

"What's that?"

James had joined the conversation and the girl smiled.

"It means she played Quidditch, it's a wizarding sport, in fact the only wizarding sport. You'll love it. There are seven players all on brooms and four balls, the Quaffle, two Bludgers and a snitch. There are three large hoops and the Keeper has to keep the Quaffle out while three Chasers try to score. Then there are two beaters that try to knock the Chasers off their brooms using the Bludgers and then the seeker tries to catch the snitch to end the game."

"Sounds hard."

"It isn't really and they say Harry Potter himself use to play Seeker."

"Who's Harry Potter?"

Rose looked shocked at Claire's lack of knowledge for a moment and then smiled.

"He defeated the evil wizard Voldemort once, and he was going to destroy him again but he was killed a little over eleven years ago. Mum always said he was a great man; she went to school with him. She was three years older but she played Quidditch against him, she was on the Hufflepuff team."

James looked at her but she smiled.

"Don't worry I'll explain all about Hogwarts to you again."

Claire nodded.

"What does your father do?"

"Oh he's a mechanic. He's a muggle, and my mum she was a witch. I'm a half blood. When I was six Death Eaters killed my mum and dad raised me as a muggle. Now I've come here to learn about the wizarding world. What about you James?"

He looked at Claire as he picked up a slice of garlic bread.

"Well I'm a half blood apparently, but I never met my parents. I was raised as a muggle, actually as Claire's brother, or foster brother really."

"Oh I'm sorry. Do you know how your parents died?"

"My dad was Harry Potter."

Rose made a strangled noise and looked around.

"Don't say that!"

"What but its true?"

"Yeah well then that's another reason not to say it."

He looked at her and she pointed up at a small stage where a table was set up.

"You see that man with the grey hair, with bits of sandy brown."

"Yeah."

"Well I've heard some of the others say that he's Remus Lupin and if he is, well he'll be the best to explain everything to you. He was really good friends with James and Lily Potter and knew Harry Potter quite well. Rumour is that Voldemort had all the Potters killed, well almost all of them by the look of it."

James nodded looking up at the table. It seemed that things were more complicated than he had thought.


	18. Seventeen

Imprisonment

Seventeen

Ron followed Tonks into the main hall and looked around. They were surrounded by teenagers and Ron felt like he had walked into Hogwarts once more. Looking up at the small stage he felt a smile come to his face.

With Tonks a little in front of him he marched up there and grinned at the people looking at him. He could see Remus glance at him as he was talking to Flitwick and then he looked back.

"Ron?"

He'd said it louder than maybe he had meant to, but it caused the entire hall to fall silent around them. He saw the students looking at him and he just nodded.

"Been a while hasn't it Remus?"

The older man enveloped him into a tight hug and Ron slapped his back gently.

"Where've you been all this time?"

"Hiding. Didn't do as well for myself as you have though."

"Weasley still breathing then."

"Yep see you are too Moody."

The older Auror just nodded. A small smile played against his scared face as Flitwick squeaked.

"It's good to see you again Mr Weasley. But where's Miss Granger, I mean Potter. I thought you'd stayed together."

"Captured, but I think we should speak about that in private, after I fetch Ginny and Neville back here. I'll need one of those pieces of parchment with the school name on to get them here, plus Ginny's students. She had thirteen last time I saw her but that was three months ago."

Moody pulled something out of his pocket and scribbled on the sheet Ron took it from him.

"I'll head off then, but I should be back later."

"Wait!"

Ron looked at Tonks and she was grinning as she looked at the others.

"Before he goes can we show him please?"

"Dora you're acting like a little child again."

"Oh shut up Remus and don't call me Dora! Can we please show him?"

Ron was extremely confused at this but the fact the other three were smiling had to mean that whatever Tonks wanted to show him had to be good. She had disappeared from view and Ron looked at Remus.

"What's up with her?"

"You'll see."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Ron I'd like to introduce you to a special young lady. This is Molly."

Ron looked at the girl in front of him. She looked barely passed the age of nine possibly ten at the most. She was looking up at him through shinning pale blue eyes that looked vaguely familiar. She looked very nervous as she tugged on her ginger hair, which he noticed was in lose curls.

"Hello Molly it's nice to meet you."

She smiled at him shaking his hand gently. There was something in the way she was looking at him that made him look at Tonks. The older woman was nodding gently at them and it dawned on Ron who he was looking at.

"Molly may I ask what your surname is?"

"Weasley."

Ron felt tears tingling his eyes, this was his daughter. The eldest of the twins that he and Luna had had.

"Do you know who I am?"

She looked at him and back at Tonks who was nodding at her.

"My daddy."

He hugged her gently to him smiling into air as Tonks spoke up again.

"Ron there's someone else who wants to meet you."

He turned to see a girl that was identical to Molly in every way and the smile widened even more.

"Laura?"

She nodded as she ran into his arms and he felt the tears on his cheeks.

"I've missed you girls so much. But what are you doing here?"

"Aunty Tonks brought us here five years ago. She told us all about you and mummy and Uncle Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Neville and Harry and aunt Ginny and Hermione."

Ron looked at Laura gently stroking her hair.

"Thank you Tonks."

"Are you a Weasley too?"

Ron let go of his girls and looked at another girl stood just to the side. She was shorter than his daughters and looked younger. Her eyes were a soft blue with green tints and her hair was a silver blonde but the tips were very red.

"Yes and who are you?"

"Samantha."

Ron nodded and then the girl smiled widely.

"What's your name?"

"Ron."

Then looking at the other two she ran over and hugged him.

"It's nice to meet you Uncle Ron."

"Uncle?"

"You are daddy's brother aren't you?"

"Who's you're dad?"

"Fred Weasley."

Ron looked at Tonks and she nodded.

"Yes we found Samantha after a letter from Fred was found. Her mother was a muggle named Andrea."

Ron looked at the three girls and opened his arms to them letting them hug him.

"I'm going to go get your Aunt Ginny and Uncle Neville and then we'll all sit down and talk later."

* * *

I know not the most exciting chapters and I wish I could add more but its just hit me I start back work in five and a half hours and I still have 800 words of an essay left to write which is due in in four days. So next update will be when I finish that

Kris


	19. Eighteen

Imprisonment

Eighteen

Four weeks passed before everyone's eyes and the 31st August had arrived. So much had happened in the short time. Ron had joined the staff of Dumbledore's teaching the youngsters how to fly and teaching them of the history of war. He had been assured it was different to the history of magic and taught of the war and the important roles that had been played by individuals and families.

Also on the staff was now Ginny Longbottom. She had come back with Ron and after a few conversations had agreed to teach Transfiguration to the students. Her husband Neville was going to be teaching his favourite subject Herbology.

This meant that the teaching staff wouldn't be quite as stretched as in previous years. Alastor Moody had become headmaster after the death of Aberforth Dumbledore. But as there were few professors he also had to teach Stealth and Duelling.

Then Flitwick had remained even though he was well passed the retirement age. He was now once again teaching Charms to the younger generation. Another of Ron's old professors was back teaching the subject he knew most about. That was Remus. He was once again the professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Then there was Tonks who was using her Auror training to help the new generation. She was teaching them Disguise and Strategy. The last member of the Dumbledore's staff was another old school peer for Ron. It was in fact Alicia Spinnet who had been on the Gryffindor Quidditch team with his brothers. She was a healer and spent her time showing the youngsters how to do basic training in case of an emergency.

In the short time that he had been reunited with those people he had known in what felt like another lifetime he had relaxed. He was feeling more at ease than he had in years. It was the fact that they were safe. Voldemort had no means of tracking them down and it was good knowing that.

Also in that time he had gotten to know his daughters better. It felt almost like they had never been apart. He could easily tell Laura from Molly. Molly was very much her mother's daughter. She loved the idea of those wacky and wonder things that had always filled Luna's head. As for Laura she was more practical. In some way she reminded him of Percy, or maybe even Hermione.

Then there was Samantha. She was a right little live wire. She was just like Fred in every way. In the weeks Ron had spent with her she had pranked him everyday. It seemed that she was making up for lost time.

He had taken all three out flying with Ginny only days earlier and it was clear to see Samantha was the only one with the taste for it. She adored being in the air, she felt at ease it seemed.

As well as getting to know his own children he had spent a lot of time with James. He truly was a wonderful boy. He was just like his mother in many ways. Ron had spotted him with a book by his side all times. It brought a smile to his face. But there was no denying that Harry was in him, he was a natural in the air.

It seemed the coming term was going to be interesting for all. They were each still feeling each other out. Yet Ron felt like his life was coming together. His family was slowly reforming around him and there was nothing better than that in the world. The only thing he could wish for was Luna and Hermione to be with them.


	20. Nineteen

Imprisonment

Nineteen

"Tell me."

"Never."

Hermione spat the word out looking up at the Death Eater in front of her. She was the one in control. They wouldn't accept that though, they wanted the power. But if they had the power why then could they not get what they wanted from her. They'd tried mind. Yes they had. They had almost broken her more times than she could count.

Hermione had been in the camp now for the best part of eight months. Yet still they hadn't gotten the information they wanted from her. Her routine seemed to be the same thing day in day out. She'd be awoken at five thirty by a face full of water. She'd then be pulled from her bed and dragged to a room where they would try and get information out of her. When she didn't say anything she'd be sent to work out in the fields. Same thing day and night.

Her comfort though was in the form of Luna. Luna was the only one that she could trust in this place. She didn't know if all the prisoners were in fact prisoners or if some had been thrown in to try and get information out of them that way.

Friendships were being formed though between people. Hermione for the first few months relied heavily on a woman named Gladys. Gladys was an elderly woman nearly. She had to have been coming on to her seventies. She had opposed Voldemort in a column and he had brought her to the camp to scare others into doing what he wanted. Gladys had been a strong woman, very strong indeed.

One night back in April she had planned a breakout. Hermione was helping her do it. There were around ten of them planning to leave. But one of them told the camp commander. The morning of the breakout Gladys had been pulled out in front of everybody and battered to death.

It had turned Hermione sick watching it. They were all unarmed women. Most of them had never functioned without a wand. Gladys was too weak to fight back and although she was strong of mind her body had been weak. Hermione had watched her eyes glaze over as death took over.

Hermione had not cried for the woman though. No Gladys wouldn't have wanted that. She had learnt from it. She didn't trust anybody. She kept herself to herself and did whatever she had to do to survive.

There were however a few women that hung around her. She had noticed that when Gladys had been killed. It was as if they assumed she would carry on where Gladys had left off. They had fallen to her to lead. Well she had never been a leader. She was unsure if she would be able to do it. But she had been willing to give it a try.

She had thought long and hard about the circumstances surrounding Gladys' demise. She had come to one conclusion there was a spy living amongst them. It didn't really surprise her after all she had grown up with Harry Potter. She knew of spies working from within. Her problem though was not knowing which one she couldn't trust.

So she had done nothing just told the women not to give up. Then Luna had arrived. With her friend so close she felt able to function again. They shared a tiny bunk together and at night discussed what they could do. It was Luna in fact who had come up with the plan. It had been simple, but seven months in the camp would stop anybody's mind from functioning properly.

Hermione told each woman that had been involved in the breakout plan by Gladys a different thing. She had told Frankie that they would be breaking out in a week, Julie that it was ten days. Louise was informed that it would be on the night of the next full moon, while Dolly thought it would be the next night without a moon.

She had kept it going and then two days later she had been pulled out of bed by her hair. She found herself placed in front of the commander of the camp.

"Mudblood, planning a little escape are you?"

"Shut it Ferret."

She had looked up at the man that she had known for her entire wizarding life. Draco Malfoy was still as arrogant as the first day on the Hogwarts Express. Because of the hand he had played in destroying Albus Dumbledore he had been awarded greatly by his lord.

"Don't you speak to me like that you piece of filth."

"Why not? What you going to do kill me? I doubt that. You couldn't deal with me when we were kids and you can't deal with me now."

He had slapped her hard, but she didn't care. He had told her that the night of the next half moon was three days away and there was no way they would escape. She had just grinned at him.

"Take that look off your face Mudblood."

"So Rachel's your spy. Good choice. I mean she's friendly with everyone, tries to buy protection. I mean she is completely pathetic. Nobody would think she was a Death Eater."

The look that Malfoy had worn when she had said that was worth all the months she had spent there. The cloud of fear that he had worn as a child was back on his face. It was clear to him that she was gaining in strength instead of fading. Her brain was still as quick as ever.

He had let her back into the camp, and later that day Rachel had left. Hermione knew that they had caught her out, but she also knew that Malfoy would have learnt from that. He would be much more careful about the women he put in there.

Mind all that had happened over a month ago. Nothing had really changed since then. Hermione was still a prisoner. She still didn't have the freedom that she so desperately wanted.

"Get her out of my sight."

She looked back up at the Death Eater. He had given up again. She was good at this game. They knew that they couldn't kill her, Voldemort wanted the information too badly. Knowing that meant that she knew that all she had to do was bite her tongue to get away alive.

The brut grabbed her arms and dragged her backwards out of the room. She looked at the Death Eater's covered face. She couldn't work out who it was, but she knew it hadn't been Malfoy. Maybe Voldemort was fed up of him not getting the information.

She was bounced backwards down the stairs and into the crisp August air. She hit the gravel dirt with a thump as the creature pulling her let go. He pointed at the field and she stood up slowly heading over towards it.

The sun was beaming down on her as she made her way through the rows. She saw the blonde hair of Luna up ahead and marched straight to her.

"Want any help?"

Luna turned smiling gently at her. She didn't speak of the bruises that covered Hermione's face, or the black forming around her eye, just as Hermione didn't speak of hers. Instead she gave her a little hug and then turned back to pulling at the weeds.

"Did you tell them anything?"

"Nope."

"That's good."

"What about you?"

"Nothing."

Hermione nodded at her friend. Then they fell into silence to continue with their work. Neither one had to say what had been asked of them. The Death Eaters wanted to know of Harry's child and Ron's whereabouts. Neither one would let their loved ones down.


	21. Twenty

Imprisonment

Twenty

"Welcome everybody to a new term here at Dumbledore's. I'd first like to welcome back all of our returning students. It's good to see you all safe again. Next to welcome all the new students here."

James looked up at the front of the room. He was sat next to Rose and Claire unsure of what was going to happen. It was the 31st August and the school term would start first thing the next morning. Was he expected to know everything by then?

"So before we really get started let me go through this table up here so that you all know who you are looking at."

James glanced sideways at Claire sharing a smile. From the look of the students around them these people really didn't need to be introduced. But there were some new students here that might not yet know.

"Now to start off let me introduce myself. I'm Alastor Moody, but you will all refer to me as Sir. I don't want any of that Headmaster crap or the professor nonsense. I'm your superior and in the Auror department I was known as Sir and the same will be done here. I will of course be teaching you all Stealth and Duelling. Both of these are key if you are to survive out there in the real world. Next!"

James along with a few others jumped as he screamed next. However it didn't seem like anybody else was going to stand up, they had all remained seated. That's when James noticed a very short man with long white hair stood on a chair, he was tiny.

"I'm Professor Flitwick and I shall be teaching you all Charms. Now maybe you'll say it isn't as good as Moody's lessons but Charms is an important subject. I use to teach it in Hogwarts and if it is good enough for there it is more than good enough for here."

He'd sat down and James smiled softly to himself as the grey haired man with patches of sandy blonde stood. James had spoken to this man privately on a number of occasions and really liked him. He had a lot of insight on James' family having been close to his grandparents and parents. James felt almost like a nephew to the man already.

"I'm Remus Lupin, and you will all refer to me as Professor Lupin. I shall be teaching you the art of Defence Against the Dark Arts. This is extremely important especially with the situation we are in now. One needs to know how to defend ones self from danger of all kind."

"Alright everyone, names Tonks."

James laughed lightly as the woman who had electric blue hair jumped to her feet knocking the chair down behind her.

"Opps."

As she bent over to pick up the chair she knocked a goblet with her elbow. Its contents went straight over Lupin and there was much snickering from around him.

"Alright everyone quiet down. Tonks get your head back in the game."

"Sir yes Sir."

She winked at the students as she saluted the headmaster. He shook his head as the woman straightened up.

"Like I said I'm Tonks, and that's all I want to hear from you. Now I'm going to be teaching you the art of Disguise and Strategy. This is really important now days. All of us you see sitting up here have spent the last eleven years in hiding and we're only alive because of our abilities to disguise ourselves and think ahead. You'll need it too if you want to reach our ages."

Around him people laughed but he didn't think it was funny. Maybe it was the fact that most of them were from muggle backgrounds that they didn't understand. He himself wasn't a hundred percent on the subject but he knew that if it wasn't for this war he would have had a family in this world. He had lost out on his parents because of this and his father had died a teenager. It wasn't a laughing matter.

His attention though drifted as he saw his Uncle Ron stand up. He had only recently realised that he wasn't biologically related to him. Yet that didn't matter. From what he had learnt this man had been like a brother to both his parents. So he was family.

"I'm Ron Weasley. You can call me whatever you like. I mean I'll answer to Ron, Weasley and even Professor if you'll like. Now I'm going to be teaching you all two subjects. The first is flying. Now this isn't strictly speaking a subject but we need to relax once in a while and this is going to be the best way. I'm also going to be starting up a Quidditch club forming some teams so we can have a good old time. Still trying to convince one or two professors to join the team, but we'll have a laugh."

"Okay but the real subject I'm going to be teaching is something I've never heard of before. But don't worry I know a lot about it. That's History of the War. Now the war we're fighting at the moment goes back a long time. There have been many people who fought in it and we, that's me and the rest of the staff, have all fought in it. We are all that's left of a resistance that was once a real threat to Voldemort. I'm going to teach of all that so that you will learn not to fear him. After all in the words of a dear friend of mine, fear in a name just increases fear in the thing itself. We have no need to fear."

He was seated again and the ginger haired woman next to him stood up. She smiled kindly at them all but there was something lingering on her smile. Something that spoke deeply to James. He could sense the loss that she had felt. It was pouring off her.

"I'm Ginny Longbottom and I expect you to call me either Longbottom or Weasley. I don't need you to put Professor in front of it, just one of my last names. Now I'm going to be teaching you Transfiguration. This is an extremely difficult subject but one of importance. I expect you all to work hard at it so that I can teach you how to do some fun stuff with it. Like turning a prized object belonging to one of your friends into a giant spider."

She grinned at Ron and James could see the panic in his eye. His sister was cool. When she sat down a man with short dark hair stood up. He had a sort of forgetful look about him but James was sure he was anything but forgetful.

"Neville Longbottom. Call me whatever you like. Herbology teacher. I'll explain more in your first lesson."

Then he sat back down. James had to respect the man of few words routine. Sometimes it was what you didn't say that made the biggest impact. Lastly the woman on the end stood up. She had her dark hair pulled up off her face and she was smiling kindly.

"I'm Healer Spinnet and I shall be in charge of keeping you all in good health. However my responsibilities are greater than that. I will be teaching all of you potions and for the students that are fourteen and over I shall be teaching you basic healing as well."

James' stomach gave a lurch as she sat down. He was starving. He just wanted to eat. He wondered how much longer he'd have to wait until dinner was served. Moody though climbed back to his feet. His magical blue eye whizzing around in all directions.

"Okay so now to the rules of this school. There is to be no stepping outside of the gates no matter what. You are only protected while inside. This school is hidden from the eyes of everyone but us so you truly are safe."

"I also want to remind you all to respect each others privacy. Don't ask too many personal questions because you might not like the answers. If somebody wishes to keep quiet let them. We've all lost a lot in this war and for some it's still raw, so respect people's feelings. Now let's eat!"

James wanted to cheer as food appeared on his plate. Mash potato with chicken stew. It tasted fantastic and dare he say it, even better than Marie's cooking. Around them people were happily chatting away and he felt very much alone.

Claire was in a conversation with Rose again, about something he wasn't even going to guess at. He didn't know anybody else, well except for the twins and Samantha. He looked sideways and found Samantha staring at him.

"Hello Sammie."

"Why do you call me that?"

"It's short for Samantha."

"Everyone else calls me Sam."

He nodded and leaned in close to her.

"Well then it'll be something special between us."

She grinned nodding gently. Her eyes shifted to her plate and back to him.

"You're really good at flying James."

"Thanks. Apparently it runs in the blood."

"Really mine two. My dad played for his house team in Hogwarts. Uncle Ron says that he use to play with your dad too."

"Really."

"Yes. Uncle Ron says that your dad was bloody brilliant."

James chocked on his mouthful of stew as the girl grinned up at him. It seemed to catch Claire's attention because she turned to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything is bloody brilliant."

"Don't swear."


	22. Twenty One

Imprisonment

Twenty One

James stopped outside of a portrait. It was a strange thing to look at. There was a man with shaggy black hair that fell to his shoulders. He was dressed in dark robes and was sat with his legs up on the table in front of him.

"Password."

"Resistance"

The man in the picture nodded gently looking up for the first time. The portrait had started to move.

"Oy wait don't go in there! Get back here!"

James took a step back as the portrait closed again and looked at it. The man had moved forward in the frame and was staring at him closely.

"It can't be? But the eyes, the hair! You have to be."

"Umm sorry I have to be what?"

"A Potter."

"Excuse me?"

"You have the messy Potter hair. Just like James always was. Mind Harry's was very much the same. But those eyes are just like Lily's were, and Harry's. What's your name boy?"

James looked around and then back at the portrait.

"James Hughes."

"Oh sorry."

"No it's alright. What's your name?"

"In life I was known as Sirius Black, and in death Sirius Black. In this portrait I'm just called shaggy man with long hair!"

James laughed. He remembered that name from somewhere. He looked carefully at the man and it hit him.

"You were suppose to be the secret keeper! You were friends of my grandparents."

"I thought you said your name was Hughes."

"It is. Well at least in the muggle world it is. Remus said I have to keep using it here, doesn't want people to realise who I'm related to."

"So you are a Potter?"

"Yes, James Harry Potter to be exact."

"Well then boy it's a pleasure to meet you. I was best friends with, your grandfather I think you called him in life. Plus I was godfather to Harry Potter."

"So you actually knew them?"

"I wondered how long it would take him to recognise you. Good evening Sirius."

"Moony how come you didn't tell me about him?"

"You could hardly keep a secret when you were alive Sirius. Now you're a portrait I'm suppose to think you've changed?"

"That hurts."

James laughed again looking between them.

"Sirius look you can talk to the boy again. Let him in. It's late and he's got Transfiguration first thing in the morning. I don't think Ginny will be best pleased if he's late. Even if he is a Potter."

"Fine Moony spoil all my fun. You and me boy we're going to have a nice conversation and catch up. Oh and I'll have to go up to the third floor and tell James and Lily that I've met their grandson. Oh and Harry he'll want to know as well."

The portrait swung open but James didn't enter. He looked at the professor stood in front of him.

"Do all portraits talk?"

"Most of them do, some don't shut up."

"If that was aimed at me Moony you better watch out."

"What you going to do Padfoot talk me to death?"

"No but there is a portrait of yours that hasn't come to life yet. I could make its existence unbearable when you finally join us!"

James saw the man grin lightly to himself for a moment before looking back at James.

"Was there anything else?"

"Why do only some portraits talk?"

"They only talk if the person it is of is dead. We have quite a few around here that talk. They are free to move from frame to frame. I dare say that in the morning you will probably find that this frame will contain James, Lily and Harry all coming to have a look."

"Will my mother be here as well?"

"I'm afraid her portrait hasn't activated yet."

James felt a flutter of excitement. That meant that she was still alive.

"I'm sorry James I know what you're thinking but that may not be true. It can take up to eighteen months for a portrait to become active after a persons death."

"I understand."

"Good. Now you better get inside. Your room mates will probably want to get to know you. Plus you have Ginny teaching you first thing tomorrow. You don't want to be late for that."

"Night Professor."

"Night James."

He walked into the room and before the portrait closed he yelled out.

"Night shaggy man with long hair."

"Look in the mirror boy people will be calling you that one day!"

He laughed as it closed tightly and he took a look around. Although he had been staying at the castle for a month this was the first time he had entered this room. During the summer he had shared a room with Claire on the first floor.

He was surprised by the size of the room. It looked just like a living room. There was a large open fire and a sofa and two comfy chairs and a sofa around it. A large bay window sat on the wall opposite the entrance.

"About time, I thought you'd gotten lost."

"Claire?"

A mop of black hair appeared from the sofa. Her blue eyes were twinkling and he couldn't help but smile.

"It's not my fault shaggy man with long hair stopped me."

"Why didn't you know the password?"

"Ha ha. He knew my parents and grandparents. He was talking to me."

"Who're your parents?"

James jumped a little as he saw another head turn to him. It was a boy with sandy blonde hair styled in spikes.

"Who're you?"

"Oh sorry I'm Neal Jones, and this guy here is Daniel Carter. I think you know Claire and Rose."

"Oh hi I'm James Hughes, Claire's brother."

"Foster brother."

He grinned looking at the girl. He moved to the sofa and dropped onto the one remaining seat between Claire and Rose. He didn't know what to do or say. Luckily he was saved from having to say anything as Claire spoke up.

"So Neal you were telling us a little about yourself."

"Oh right. Well I'm a … umm I think the word is Muggleborn. My father is an electrician called Homer and my mam is a supervisor in a supermarket and we're from Bangor in North Wales."

James smiled at him as Claire spoke up.

"Oh do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"God yeah. I have three older brothers Clint, Robbie and Seth. It's a nightmare being the youngest. Clint is nineteen and studying geography and economics in Warwick university. Then there's Robbie who's seventeen and is training to be a plumber and Seth is fifteen and in his final year at school doing his GCSE's."

"Big family you got."

He nodded at Rose and they all fell silent.

"Okay so I'll go next. I'm Claire and I'm from Swansea in South Wales. I'm a Muggleborn too. My mam is Marie and she's a nurse in a hospital and my dad is Clint he's a law lecturer in Swansea University."

"I have a younger brother and sister who are related to me and two foster siblings. My brother's called Ralph and he's eight years old. The biggest tattle tale you're ever bound to meet. Then I have a sister Lowri who's six and she's a fantastic swimmer."

She was nodding gently and James felt her arm come around his shoulder.

"James here is my foster brother. My parents took him in when he was three months old, so I was six months old. I don't remember a time before him. That's why I'm so glad he's here with me. We have another foster sister then called Jackie and she had a real bad childhood. She was taken from her mam when she was three. She's lived with us for two years."

"Wow."

Neal looked stunned at this but James nodded.

"Yeah it's true. As for me I've never met my parents. Apparently though I'm a half blood. Both my parents were magical but my grandparents on my mam's side are muggles."

"How'd you know that then?"

James looked at the other boy who he thought might be called Danny.

"They were part of the Order that the professors were all in. Remus umm I mean Professor Lupin told me that my dad was killed six months before I was born. Then Ron told me that mam had to leave me in the muggle world to keep me safe. She was gonna come back for me he said but she's been missing for eight months now."

"Oh I'm sorry."

The Danny boy smiled gently at him his brown hair flopping down to cover his grey eyes.

"Thanks."

"No seriously I am sorry. I understand what you mean completely. I'm a half blood too see. My dad was an Auror called Tim and he use to tell me all these stories. I mean have you heard of Harry Potter yet? Well my dad was there that day when he died. My father was five years older than him and well he saw Harry Potter die."

James didn't know what to say or how to react. But Claire and Rose both gasped drawing any attention away from him.

"Yeah I know how cool is that? Not that he died but that my dad saw it. I mean he was suppose to be our saviour and all. Well dad stayed in the wizarding world when most of the others ran. He tried to stop Voldemort from taking complete control. The Death Eaters weren't happy though. They came after him. Killed my mum when I was six, she was a muggle hairdresser, called Wendi. She couldn't fight back."

"Well dad realised that I would be in danger too then. He'd heard some rumours of the Order and that they were still out and about. In particularly he'd heard that the Longbottom's were taking in children of age and training them up. Well dad tracked down Ginny Longbottom and convinced her to take me. He said that I'd be dead otherwise. So she did. I've stayed with her for five years."

"But what about your dad?"

He looked at Claire and shrugged.

"Last I heard of him he'd been taken captive by Death Eaters. I don't know if he's still alive or if they killed him. I might never know."

They all fell silent looking at their hands.

"That's really sad Daniel."

He smiled gently up at Rose. Then he broke the silence.

"So come on then girl. You've heard our stories what's your history?"

"Oh I'm from Bradford. My mum was Alice Mark –"

"The Seeker for the Tornados?"

Rose nodded at Daniel before shrugging.

"She was. But that was before the Death Eaters tracked her down. I was only six too when she was killed. Looks like the Death Eaters had a busy time that year."

She laughed gently to herself.

"She had been helping a member Order that she had known through school called George Weasley. The Death Eaters found out and killed her. My dad's a muggle mechanic and well they didn't know about him. So he took me into the muggle world for good and raised me there."

James yawned gently to himself and looked at his wrist watch.

"Umm guys its past ten and we've got Transfiguration at nine. I think maybe we should call it a night."

The others nodded and slowly they got to their feet. James gave Claire a quick hug before going through the door on his right. There were three four-poster beds in there. Each were decorated in midnight blue.

James couldn't take anything else in as he crawled into the bed on the far left.

"Night guys."

He heard mumbled replies and then sleep took over his body.

* * *

Okay so thought that I'd give a warning. I have exams coming up in less than a month. So due to that posting will be irregular. There might only be one or two posts between now and the 9th June. So sorry for the long wait that there is likely to be before the next post.

Kris


	23. Twenty Two

Chapter 22

"James wake up!"

He could hear the voices talking around him but he just wanted to sleep. He swotted with his hand hoping that whoever it was would get the idea and leave him alone.

"Now James just get up!"

Why wouldn't the person leave him alone? He grabbed at his pillow pulling it over his head to muffle out the sound. It seemed to work because he couldn't hear any words now only soft voices. Then a pang shot through his stomach and he sat straight up.

Blinking a number of times to try and get his vision straight he spotted the boy Neal lying on his bed.

"Good I thought that would get you up!"

"Why'd you do that?"

"It's quarter to eight. We've got to go get breakfast and then go to class remember."

It slowly started to come back to him. It was the first day of the school term. Reluctantly he threw the blanket off himself and let the morning air hit him. When he got to the bottom of his bed he met a shock.

"What's that?"

Daniel looked up from the end of his bed.

"School trunk. You'll find all your books in there for the term, and other things that you need. Oh and your uniform is in that cupboard by there."

James slowly moved to what he would have called a wardrobe not a cupboard and pulled it open. Inside were neatly pressed white shirts and black trousers. He pulled out a shirt and trousers and changed into them. Then looking at the night stand next to the bed opened the draws.

He found that his socks were in the second one down but with them was a tie. It was bright red with three strips on it. There was a yellow one from the bottom right corner going to the middle. A blue one coming in the opposite direction and finally a green one going from the top right down to the middle. They never touched though as there was a space with two letters in the middle. In black there was a capital H with a capital D over the top.

James quickly threw it around his neck before stepping into his plain black shoes. He then went through a door that led to the boys' bathroom. He picked up his toothbrush and scrubbed at his teeth before pulling a comb through his hair. He looked decent enough, but nowhere near as presentable as the other two boys. It was his messy hair which apparently he had inherited from his father.

"James come on we want to head down for breakfast."

"I'll be right out."

With one last look in the mirror he exited the bathroom and walked through the bedroom into the living area. Neal and Daniel were already in there talking to Rose and Claire. James looked at the two girls from the doorway. Both were very different.

Rose was shorter than Claire and had light strawberry blonde hair compared to Claire's black. Both however had light sparkling eyes, Claire's a shade of sapphire while Rose's a violet. Yet they both looked like the uniform had been designed for them. They wore white shirts just like the boys and the same red ties. But they had black skirts instead of trousers and both had black shoes with heels.

Claire turned around suddenly and smiled.

"Come on it doesn't take all day to get up."

"Yeah it does."

She grinned and looked over her shoulder at the other three.

"Yeah in James' case it does take all day to get up."

They were all laughing as the headed out of the portrait hole into the corridors.

"Oy Hughes!"

"Shaggy man with long hair!"

The portrait of Sirius Black laughed and the other four turned to look.

"I want you to see Ron Weasley later. I've spoken to him last night and he's going to show you the portrait of your mum and dad later."

"Really?"

"Yep and you'll probably find your grandparents in the one with your father."

"Thanks shaggy man with long hair!"

"That's alright shaggy boy with medium hair."

James laughed again waving as they headed down to breakfast. Nobody questioned him on what had been said and he was grateful for that. When they reached the hall he happily dropped down onto a bench with the others and pulled some blueberry pancakes onto his plate.

He began to eat them looking around. Molly, Laura and Sammie were further down the table happily talking to one another. He really liked them and was actually surprised when they called him cousin James. He guessed that if this war hadn't have taken the form it had he probably would have been raised as their cousin.

He was slightly jealous of them though, not that he would ever admit it. They had each other and their family so close by. They were lucky. His family, well as far as he knew, were all dead. He wished though that he had been given the chance to meet them just once. He'd have given anything for that.

"Hello you five."

James looked up as Ron stopped next to them.

"Morning professor."

Ron smiled at Rose as he looked at them all.

"Are you nearly done with breakfast?"

"Why sir?"

James had to agree with Daniel. Why would he want to know that?"

"Because we need to get you some wands before first lesson. With everything that's happened we forgot about it before now."

Rose and Daniel instantly stood up forgetting about their breakfast. James had to admit he was excited about the idea of a wand. He'd seen the others using them during the summer and he really wanted one as well.

"Okay then. If you're done follow me."

They all got up and walked behind Ron towards a room on the third floor. Ron opened it and stood aside to let them all in. James' mouth dropped as he entered the room. It was filled with boxes. All of them were long and thin, some longer than others.

"Welcome to the collection of wands here at Dumbledore's. We've been collecting them from all over the world for the last eleven years so there'll be one here to suit everyone."

James just kept turning around trying to take in all the boxes. There were too many to count, but he wanted to try.

"Please all of you sit down."

James looked towards Ron and saw him pointing at five chairs that had been set aside. James moved towards them and sat on the one on the end with Claire on his left. Ron stood in front of them looking around.

"Alright. Now these wands come from many places throughout the world and from our best wand makers, including Ollivanders and Gregorovich. So what we're going to do is I'm going to call you up one at a time and you're going to wave a wand until it's the right one for you."

"But sir how will we know if it's the right one?"

James mentally agreed with Neal. How would they know? Would a sign appear saying 'this is your wand'?

"When I went for my wand I was told something which I believe is true. The wizard doesn't pick the wand, the wand picks the wizard. You will know when it's the right one for you. So first up Carter, Daniel."

James watched the boy get up from his chair. He was shaking a little as he moved to the centre of the room. Ron was pulling boxes down from shelves and giving them to Daniel. He'd wave them for a moment and then Ron would pull them back from him. He was waving around his thirteenth wand when suddenly black sparks flew out of it.

"Aww and you have your wand Mr. Carter."

"Really this is mine?"

"Yes it is. 10" made of Reed and the core is. That's strange."

Ron looked down at it and then back up at Daniel.

"You've got the heartstring of The White Hound."

"What's that?"

"No idea."

Daniel looked at Ron but the man just shrugged.

"It says here on the box that it is the wand of a Celtic Chieftain made by the Druids. It's very old. You know what. For your first project for me, you're to find out what The White Hound is."

The boy just nodded and Ron looked at his list in his hand.

"Okay so next we have Hughes, Claire"

Claire wobbled as she stood up and James could tell she was scared. But there was no need really. She had only waved six wands when golden bubbles were emitted from the end of her wand. She was grinning as she stood there.

"Alright then Miss Hughes. Let's see which wand has chosen you then. Ahh its 8½" made from Alder oh and again made by the Druids. This wand dates back centuries and contains a tail feather of the Hawk of Achill."

"Does that mean I have the same assignment as Daniel?"

Ron nodded as Claire sat down. She looked at James and smiled. The wand she held was beautifully crafted. He couldn't wait for his own.

"Okay next up we have Hughes, James"

James came to the middle and gave Ron a shaky smile. He was handed a wand and waved it, but nothing. Then he was given another and another. Before he knew it he had waved seventeen wands. Ron just smiled as he handed him the eighteenth one. As he held it something felt different. A warmth ran through his fingers and when he waved it a stream of red sparks shone.

"Yes and what one do you have then James? Its 11" made of Holly with a tail hair of a unicorn. This one was made by Ollivanders. A very good wand James."

He couldn't help but smile at this. It was a good wand Ron had said so. He was sure that it was going to be fine. He now had his wand, he was a proper wizard.

"Next up we have Jones, Neal."

Neal stood up and strutted over to Ron. He smiled happily as he was given the wands. He only waved three when a rainbow shot out of the end of the wand.

"Very good Mr Jones. Let's see its 10" made of oak. It has a unicorn hair in it and is also made by Ollivander."

He smiled and sat down. Rose stood up slightly before Ron called her name. He smiled though and looked down at his list.

"Shore, Rose. Yep come on then your turn."

She took wand after wand from Ron and waved them about. When she was on her ninth one bubbles shot through the air.

"Oh very good Miss Shore. Now you have a wand made of Ash, its 7¾" and it contains the heartstring of a baby dragon. Okay that ones new and it was made by somebody called Gwydion."

She sat down in her seat and Ron smiled at them all.

"So nice wands for you to start using. Take good care of them because you never know when you're life will depend on it. Oh and I want a paragraph from all of you on what makes the core of your wand. Mr Jones, Hughes you can present one together. Dismissed."

James grinned as he looked down at his wand. This was fantastic. He couldn't wait to start using it. As one they left the room and headed down to the second floor and the Transfiguration room for their first lesson in magic.

* * *

Okay I know what at least one of you is going to say. The cores that I've used can't be used. But I've actually really looked into these wands. I have used Celtic legend to name the wood that the wands are made of, and the core is made from the animal that the Celts associated with that tree. There will be more to explain it in a later chapter. 


	24. Twenty Three

Chapter 23

"Okay so Transfiguration is a difficult subject. It's some of the most complex and dangerous magic that you will use. Any messing around in here and you will be sent to Moody and that is something that none of you will want to face."

James was sat at a desk in the room that was being used to teach Transfiguration. There were only five of them in the first year so it wasn't really that difficult to hear. He knew however that he wouldn't be able to get away with anything with such a small class and that homework would easily be missed.

"Does anybody know what Transfiguration is?"

James looked at the desk. He had no idea what-so-ever. It was one of those things that you either knew or didn't. He would be surprised if any of them knew it.

"Yes."

"Well to transfigure something is to alter it in some way. So I'm guessing that Transfiguration has to do with changing things."

James looked at Claire. He didn't know what had made her say that. She was right about transfigure but what did that have to do with magic.

"Miss Hughes isn't it?"

"Yes Professor."

"Correct. Transfiguration is the art of changing one object into another using magic. Now it is possible to change anything. For example you can make an animate object into an inanimate and vice versa. You can also change one aspect of somebody for example giving them antlers."

"Cool."

James looked sideways at Neal he was grinning like anything about that one.

"Okay so I shall now show you an example of transfiguration. Everybody see that statue over there of the dragon. Good now watch carefully. Draconifors"

James watched as the statue of the dragon came to life. It puffed out a wall of fire and he could feel his eyes widen. The Professor waved her wand saying something else and the dragon was back to being a statue.

"Now of course that is advanced Transfiguration and it will be years before you are at that level. However that is what you will be expected to achieve at some point. But not to worry today we will start off easy. We shall be trying to turn matches into needles."

James was given a match and watched as the professor went through the spell with them. Then it was their turn. It was much harder than it looked and by the end of the lesson he had only managed to give the match a shiner look.

The double lesson didn't seem like it was going to end. But eleven o'clock showed itself and the five went outside into the grounds to spend their quarter of an hour break. It was over too soon though and before they knew it they were walking down to a greenhouse where they would be meeting Professor Longbottom, the Herbology teacher.

"Alright class, you can come in now."

They stood around what James would describe as a flowerbed. Although there weren't any flowers in it. Near the door they had entered there were a few desks which would probably be where they were expected to take their notes from.

"Okay so I'm Longbottom and welcome to your first Herbology lesson here at Dumbledore's. Now this subject is going to be different to most of your other ones."

He stopped here and looked around. He hit at a plant behind him which was slowly moving towards him.

"Now Herbology is a hands on subject. I will expect you to partake in a number of activities including pruning, re-potting and harvesting. The reason for the study of these plants and fungi is very important. You will be learning to care for the plants and about their magical properties. That is important because you will be using a number of these plants in potions."

James looked at Claire. They had been pruning and potting plants for as long as he could remember. Marie loved her garden and took pride in it and so she made sure her children did as well.

The lesson though wasn't like taking care of the garden. It was far from that. The professor brought out a number of potted plants and named them asking if anybody knew what they did. By the time the lesson was over the only thing James knew was that he never wanted to face Devils Snare.

Lunch followed the subject and after that they thankfully had a lesson off. However far from spending it by relaxing Claire dragged them off to the massive library.

"Why are we here Claire?"

"We have that homework from Professor Weasley to do."

Neal pulled a face as he dropped into a chair. He didn't look like he wanted to look up wand centres but then neither did James.

"I think it would be quicker if we just look through the books for everyone's."

Claire nodded at Rose and the two girls disappeared into the stacks. James though took the seat next to Neal as Daniel looked around for a moment.

"Think we can sneak out and do something else?"

Nothing was said because it was at that moment Rose returned dropping a pile of books into the middle of the table. Pulling a face James picked up a book and looked through the pages. They were silent only for a matter of moments when Neal spoke up.

"Hey Hughesy boy I found ours."

"Really?"

"Yep. Unicorn tail. Well the unicorn is a symbol of purity, strength and supreme magical power. Oh and according to Celtic belief they aid in the understanding of physical and spiritual realities. I suppose that just means that they're magical right."

"Yeah lets scribble that down and hand it in, I'm sure he won't want any more than that."

James grinned as he wrote it down and scribbled his name and Neal's on the top. They smiled looking at everyone else. Claire shot James a look so he picked up another book and looked through it. It was Rose who found the next bit of information.

"Daniel isn't yours something to do with The White Hound?"

"Yeah why?"

"It says here that it is a dog that guarded the lunar mysteries and represents enduring loyalty."

"That sounds good."

"But don't you need more?"

"No that'll do. It's an important dog that has to do with the full moon."

James shared a look with Claire; he could tell that she wasn't impressed by that. Claire liked to put a lot of effort into work not do the bare minimum. James tore his eyes away from the girl and back to the book. It wasn't long before he looked up smiling.

"Hawk of Achill."

"That's mine!"

He smiled at Claire nodding.

"I know. It says here that it's the oldest creature in Celtic mythology and was the messenger of different worlds –"

"Oh like the muggle and the wizarding!"

He just shrugged at his sister looking back at the text.

"It's noted as being skilful and strong. Oh and listen to this it symbolizes clear-sightedness and far-memory. Yeah and you'll like this bit Claire, it says that to hear the cry of a Hawk during a journey is an indication that it would be wise to be alert to upcoming situations that require boldness and decisiveness in order to keep from being thrown off-balance. There's one more thing. It says that this is the creature that Merlin could transfigure himself into."

Claire made a squeaking noise and picked up her quill and started to write quickly. She hadn't been writing long when Daniel spoke up.

"And lastly Rose. Yours is a baby dragon thing. Well apparently that isn't a real dragon. The Celts use to call seahorses baby dragons. It symbolises a connection to the otherworld and it is the creature that leads people on a journey of discovery. It represents confidence and grace though. So that means no falling over missy, otherwise that's the wrong wand for you."

She stuck her tongue out at Daniel before pulling out her own quill. When that was done the group headed for their charms lesson at two o'clock.

* * *

Okay sorry for the delay in posting revision and work and all that stuff. Anyway my exams are next week so the next post will be possibly on the 9th June, some time after I've finished the exam and before I go to work.

Kris


	25. Twenty Four

Imprisonment

Twenty Four

Charms had finished at three o'clock and the group went down to the kitchens to get a snack to eat. They thought that it was the best idea since they had a flying lesson at four o'clock. James couldn't wait for that. He had been flying a few times with Ron and his 'cousins' but to have a proper lesson would be fantastic.

At a quarter to four the five classmates headed down to the green where the class would be conducted. They found Ron stood there looking up at the sky a small smile spread over his features.

"Great weather for a first lesson. Okay class so we're going to go straight into this. It isn't like any of your other lessons this is for fun. You don't need to fly but you might find that it's a good way to relax. Now we have five brooms over here if you'll go stand by one."

James stood next to the one labelled 'Firebolt X'. He didn't know personally what a good broom was but he knew from the brief times he'd been in the air that he wanted to know.

"Okay class so the first lesson is how to get onto the broom. Now I want you to raise your right hand over the broom and in a commanding voice say up."

"UP."

James watched in amazement as the broom hit the palm of his hand. This was looking good. Next to him Neal wasn't doing as well. The broom had shot up suddenly, hit him in the face and landed back on the ground. Daniel though was holding his tenderly and Claire was grinning as she held hers. Rose though was looking sideways at the broom still on the ground.

They waited until everyone held their brooms and then Ron went around correcting their grips.

"Alright so next I want you all to hover a little above the ground. You just have to kick off and then lean forward so that the broom will take you back to the ground."

The lesson continued on and James was in the air before he knew it. He went higher than he was told but he didn't care. Gently he flew in circles in the way that had come naturally to him. He wasn't sure if it was in his blood but he could just imagine his father flying around a ground very much similar to this feeling free.

"James come back down!"

He looked at Ron who was pointing to the ground. Claire was flying in short straight lines looking like she loved it, but she was the only one. Daniel was on the ground laying flat on his back, it was clear he hadn't fallen off since his broom was still in the air. Rose wasn't doing much better; she was rolling over on her broom screaming. Neal however looked the worse of them all. He was white and clinging to the broom. He was however only two inches from the ground. James pointed the nose of the broom downwards and landed on the ground happily.

"Alright then class, I think we'll call it a day. Don't worry we'll work more on this on Wednesday."

James stood watching as Rose and Claire joined arms and ran back up towards the castle. He didn't even want to guess what they were going to do. Neal was shaking as he and Daniel walked on ahead. The later stopped a little off and looked back.

"Hughesy aren't you coming?"

"I'll meet you later."

The boy nodded and James looked at Ron. The man was holding the four other brooms.

"I'm guessing that Sirius passed the message on then."

"Yep. Did he really know my grandparents?"

"Sure did. He was best friends with them, don't you remember?"

"Well yeah you told me but … I mean I never thought I'd get to meet the people you mentioned."

Ron smiled gently at the boy. James was beginning to read the man and knew that there was something he was holding back but he didn't push it. In silence they walked up to the castle. They entered the hall and instead of heading for dinner they turned left and walked along the bottom floor.

James had wandered the castle since he had arrived. He had sort of worked out the directions and what was where. He knew for instance that on the bottom floor there were two private rooms belonging to Moody and Professor Flitwick. Also the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom was on this floor along with the rooming for the thirteen year olds.

James didn't know however why they were walking down this hall. They walked half-way down when Ron stopped and looked at a portrait. James studied it for a moment. It was of a woman who didn't look much older than her early twenties. She had long blonde hair that fell in a straight line around her face. Her eyes though drew James. They were a light blue colour and the more he looked at them the more sure he was that he had seen them before. But where had he seen them? He just couldn't place it. He felt Ron move beside him and looked up at the man. He smiled gently looking back at the portrait.

"That's my wife Luna. She was taken back in July by Death Eaters."

He understood what was meant by that. He had learnt quickly that people were taken and not heard of ever again. He had heard that the professors that were teaching him had been part of an Order that had fought against that Voldemort guy for years. It was them in particular who were tracked down, captured and never heard of again. There were rumours that if you were captured you weren't killed. No you were kept alive and tortured for information that they thought you had. James was sure that it was a fate worse than death.

"I'm sure she's fine wherever she is."

Ron nodded a little and smiled.

"Sure Harry is watching over her for me."

James didn't understand that but followed the man down the corridor. Just off from the Defence Against Dark Arts classroom there was another portrait. James stopped in front of it and stared. He knew who this was of.

The woman in it again didn't look much older than her early twenties. Her hair was a light brown and fell in loose waves. Her eyes were a chocolate brown and were filled with emotion. James was sure that he saw hurt in them masking every other emotion that the woman had probably ever felt.

Looking at it he didn't think that the woman was beautiful. No there were women in the muggle world that were much more beautiful but she was pretty. He could tell that to be looked on by her would be to feel love. There was warmth and caring to her. Maybe that made her more beautiful than her looks ever could.

"Do you know who that is?"

Ron's voice startled him a little but he nodded not taking his eyes from the portrait.

"It's my mother."

"That's right."

"She doesn't talk though."

"No. But that's a good thing. It probably means she's still alive wherever she is."

James tore his eyes away from his mother to look at the man.

"Why would they keep her alive?"

"Because of you."

He was completely confused now and the man seemed to pick up on that.

"Ever since we returned to the wizarding world eleven years ago there were rumours flying around. People had thought that we had all died but then there we were. People began to talk and one of the things said was that your mother had had a baby. Well she had been married to your dad and so they assumed the child would be his."

"I don't understand."

"Your father was Harry Potter. James he was the one, the one that would end this war. But Voldemort killed him. He had tried for so long to kill the Potters and then he heard rumours of a child. He'd failed. There was still one Potter left."

"But my mam is a Potter."

"By name alone. She doesn't have the Potter bloodline. Don't get me wrong Voldemort wants Hermione dead as well. I mean she's a nuisance, always has been in fact. But no you have your father's blood. Therefore you have the same strength that he did running through you. The protection your grandmother gave him is in you and Voldemort fears that you'll be able to succeed where Harry couldn't."

"Oh so he wants me dead."

Ron must have heard something in James' voice because he gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're in good company. He wants everyone here dead. But yes he does want to kill you more than the others. Although I bet he wants Moody dead just as much."

He laughed lightly and James couldn't see what was funny.

"James you have to understand that the talk of a birth was just a rumour. Voldemort couldn't get any closer to the truth than that. He captured Order members demanded to know if there was a child but they wouldn't tell him. Now he is persuasive but he couldn't even get this one out of us. So when he captured your mother he now had a chance to find out the truth. The thing is Hermione is very strong, more so now than when we were kids, and she was strong in mind then. I doubt that he will get the answers that he wants so she'll be kept alive."

"We have to rescue her."

The man nodded looking at him gently.

"We will, but not yet."

* * *

I know I said no more post until after my exams but I've had enough. There's only so much revision a girl can take. Seriously ask me anything about Roman provinces and the governing system and I can tell you. Oh and how about leather making, that's one you should keep your eyes open for, so much revision its entered the story later on coughcarly'sfaultcough. Anyway my exams finish a week tomorrow so that's when the next load of post will be (or maybe Monday night after my exam)

Kris


	26. Twenty Five

Imprisonment

Twenty Five

Ron and James had walked in silence from the ground floor corridor. Both were lost in their own thoughts and unwilling to share them. They walked together up to the fourth floor. James had been here twice and knew that it was on this floor that Ron had his quarters along with the Longbottoms. It also held the classrooms for Charms and potions/basic healing. He had also heard rumours that this floor was where the current sixteen year olds were housed. They were the senior members of the school.

James however just walked along the corridor lost in thoughts of his mother. He couldn't help but hope that she was still alive. He wanted to meet her at least once. He knew that his own father had had no memory of his parents but he wanted one. He wanted to be able to look back when he was old and remember the scent his mother wore, the look of her eyes and the warmth of her hugs.

He was so absorbed in thought that it was a surprise when Ron stopped. James walked right into the back of the man and he turned slowly.

"You okay?"

"Yes."

"Now are you ready to see the portrait of your dad."

He nodded looking straight ahead. Ron moved to his left and James gasped. Standing in the frame was the portrait of a teenager. The boy couldn't have even reached twenty judging by that thing. But the boy was smiling. His eyes were identical to James' and his hair was equally as messy.

James couldn't help but smile as he looked at the portrait.

"Hello James."

"Hi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

He just nodded what was he suppose to say to his father.

"This is strange isn't it?"

"Sure is."

"I wish that I had gotten to live just to see you. We had so many plans for you son. We were going to buy you a broom and teach you to fly and you were going to support the Cannons. Little tip always say you do in front of Ron here."

"Hey the Cannons were good, before the league was shut down."

James watched in silence as the man in the portrait nodded gently.

"Look I think this should be done in private. There's a frame in my room. Harry meet us there."

The man left the frame and James followed Ron. He said the password and the entrance was revealed. Ron however didn't enter the room he just let James go in. When he entered he looked around. He had not entered this room before.

It was a strange sensation. He was in a mini living area that was for sure. He guessed that there was a bedroom behind the one door in the room. Looking around though there were a number of photos. A number of them contained a bunch of redheads that James guessed were part of Ron's family.

The ones that stood out though were a number on his desk. They held his mother and father with him. They all looked very happy and carefree. James couldn't help but wonder how long that had lasted.

"I miss your mum too."

He turned and found his father sitting in a frame next to an armchair. He moved towards the chair and dropped into it looking straight at the boy in the frame.

"I've never met her."

"I heard. She'd love you though. She wanted our child to have my green eyes and I see that you have."

He nodded and smiled gently at his father.

"What's she like?"

"Wonderful. She was the smartest person I ever knew, maybe with the exception of Albus Dumbledore. She had a sense of humour that was to her own."

"Ron said she was a nuisance."

"He did did he?"

The boy was smiling and James couldn't help but think it was infectious.

"Yes."

"She was a little bit. When we first met Ron and I couldn't stand her. But she won us over and that was one of the best things she ever did. James you won't understand until you met her but she is so loving and caring. She really worries about the ones she loves. I've never met anybody else like her and I love her."

"I hope I get to meet her."

"You will one day. Now I want to know about you. What do you like?"

"Well I love reading."

"Really now that's just like your mother."

"I've always loved to read. Then there's sport. I've played football since I was five. I use to play for the Saturday side back in Mumbles. Oh and I loved swimming and on a Sunday we'd go surfing if the weather was good enough."

"It sounds like you had a good childhood."

"Marie and Clint were good to me."

"Yes Ron told me about them. He also told me that their daughter has joined you here."

"Claire yeah she's here."

"I'd like to meet her one day."

"Of course."

"So is there anything else you like?"

"I think I'm going to enjoy flying."

His father's eyes twinkled in the portrait.

"Yes, that's the Potter genes in you. Flying is who you are. It's fantastic you'd make an excellent seeker as well."

"I'd say chaser."

A new voice had joined the mix now and James looked over his shoulder. In another frame moving towards them was a man who looked only slightly older than his father. He too had messy black hair but his eyes were a hazel.

"No way. My son is going to be a Seeker like his old man."

"I think you're wrong there Harry. He's going to be a chaser like his granddad."

James' eyes widened as he looked at the new man. This was his grandfather. The James Potter. He'd heard enough whispered stories in the castle to know that he was just as famous as his own father.

"You're James Potter!"

"Yes I am. Sirius was right this one sure does have the Potter genes, look at his hair."

"It's the same as mums."

"Sure is. Where has she gotten too! LILY!"

"Over here honey."

James sat up in the chair and leaned over the back. In a frame on the opposite wall was a woman. She wasn't there long though as she joined the two Potter men in one frame. James smiled as he looked at her. She had the same eyes that he did and her hair was the exact same shade as his.

"James he's adorable."

"I know honey."

"But the poor baby doesn't have his mother. He needs his mother."

"Mum it's alright he has Ron."

"That's not going to be much help."

"Honey Remus is there."

"Yes Remus. I'll need to have a sit down talk with him make sure he keeps an eye on him. We don't want Moody to get over excited in one class and give him a burn."

"Mum he won't do that again, to anybody."

"Excuse me."

The three looked up at James and he grinned. This was fantastic. He couldn't believe it. This was his family. He was having a conversation with them. It was more weird than he had ever thought possible. Yet there was a warmth in him because he could speak to them, and that was something he had always wanted to do.


	27. Twenty Six

Imprisonment

Twenty Six

"I love you."

"I know. Now I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"I need to know where the child is."

"What child?"

"Sweetheart don't be silly. Hermione's child."

"Who are you?"

"It's me Luna. What's wrong with you?"

"You're not Ron."

The surroundings faded away as Luna blinked several times. The living room filled with colours faded to grey, and the warmth of the fire melted to a broken hearth. Ron too faded away and Luna was left looking into cool grey eyes filled with hatred.

"Tell me!"

She didn't speak. Instead she just looked forward at the blonde. He huffed his chest out running his hand through his hair.

"Do we have to do this everyday?"

"You're the one who chooses the questions."

"We don't have to play this game anymore Lovegood. If you tell me what I want to know I'll let you go."

"That's a lie and my name is Weasley."

A snarl came to his face for an instant and then it was gone.

"You know you want to tell me about the child."

"What makes you think there is one."

"I have my sources."

"You think Hermione and I would talk about a child of Harry's in this place. No. Any talk of children is about mine."

"You! You don't have children."

"Ron and I do have children and they're loved. Which is more than can be said for yours. I bet you don't even know what they're called."

"Junior, Delphinium and Jessamine."

"Wow you can name three of your children what about the rest?"

"I only have three children."

"No you and Shannon only have three children. What about all those women you raped and got pregnant?"

His eyes flashed and his fist connected with her face.

"I've never done such a thing. Just because I allow my men to do whatever they want with the lot of you doesn't mean I do. I mean why would I want to touch something a Weasley has?"

She could taste blood but she didn't care. She had distracted him and knew that he would now have a hard time getting to her again. It was a trick that she had spent the last three months doing. She would be close to telling him everything he would want to know but then if she insulted him he would lose his pace and she'd be safe for another day.

His eyes closed and she looked at him. He looked like the boy she had seen walking around Hogwarts all those years ago. It always sent shivers down her spine thinking back to that time. For the most part they were good times but it hurt so much to remember them. Even the people that she hadn't gotten along with.

"Get me the Veritaserum."

Luna tried not to react. This was something new. They had not brought out Veritaserum before. This had to be a sign of how desperate Malfoy truly was now. Voldemort must have tired of the months of no news.

A twisted smile came over the mans face as a small bottle was placed in his right hand. He moved forward slowly. His grey eyes never moving from her blue ones. She felt the leather of his glove run gently down her cheek before he grabbed her. Pain flashed through her cheeks as his grip tightened. Kicking out she hit his knee and he dropped a little swearing.

"Stop it!"

She began to shake her head so that as he tried to tip the liquid it wouldn't enter her mouth. But his grip was so firm he held her neatly in place. The liquid tickled her tongue and she wanted to spit it out. It was cold against her tongue and it felt almost like it would freeze her entire mouth. Malfoy's hand clamped around her mouth quickly though. His fingers held her nostrils tight and she couldn't breathe. She wouldn't be able to keep the liquid in her mouth for long.

His eyes pierced hers and she couldn't break eye contact with him. She wanted to so much. It was impossible. There was a flash of something in his eyes and she gulped instinctively. A trickling sensation ran down her throat. As it went the freezing sensation changed. The liquid was heating up and within seconds she felt like her throat was on fire. Something must have reflected on her face as Malfoy's smile widened.

"Veritaserum such an incredible creation. Did you know that it intensifies depending on how many secrets you are keeping? I'm guessing you're just working that out for yourself."

Luna tried to control herself. Her throat now felt numb due to the increased heat that had hit her stomach. Her head became light and she felt slightly dizzy. Under normal circumstances she would have put that down to a lack of food.

"You're light headed that means its working. In no time you'll be telling me the truth about the Potter kid, if it really exists."

Luna blinked a number of times. Her breathing had increased rapidly and she felt like she wanted to be sick. Malfoy crossed his arms in front of his chest and smirked looking at her.

"Tell me what's the most embarrassing thing to have happened to you?"

Luna tried to fight the sensation but she was extremely light headed. Before she realised it her mouth was moving.

"It was when Fred was still alive. He was staying with me and Ron one day and had used a glamour that made him look extremely like Ron. I was in the kitchen and I heard the shower start running. Looking outside I saw Fred so I decided to join Ron. I had been wrong, Ron was outside and Fred was in the shower. It was very embarrassing."

Malfoy smirked a little eyeing her up and down.

"What do you think of me?"

"You're a twat."

His eyes narrowed and the laughter from behind didn't help. He turned and shot a fellow Death Eater a killer look before turning back to her.

"I bet you fancied me when we were in school."

"Never. You were always too mean. I liked Ronald."

"You'd pick a Weasley over me!"

"I did."

His eyes flashed now and he moved very close to her. His face was inches from hers.

"Tell me did the Mudblood have Potter's child?"

Luna scrunched up her eyes trying to fight it.

"Yes."

She felt sick as the word left her mouth. Slowly she looked up at Malfoy. There was a mixed reaction on his features. She could tell that he was thrilled to have gotten the truth from her, but it was the answer he hadn't wanted to hear.

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

His eyes narrowed and he turned his back to her.

"Remove her from my sight and bring me the Mudblood."

* * *

Sorry for the delay been a hectic week. Not sure when I'll have a chance to post again (am posting around the football games). As you can tell this chapter is a little different and there will be a few like it. So hope you like. 


	28. Twenty Seven

Imprisonment

Twenty Seven

Hermione looked up as the door burst open. Standing in its frame was a man with a mask covering his face. It wasn't all that unusual since all the Death Eaters kept masks on their faces in this place. It was as if they were still trying to hide their identity. Hermione didn't really care though.

Everyone in the room fell silent as the man entered. His head went from side to side checking out the people stood there. The blue of his eyes locked on the brown of hers and he nodded. From behind him two more men stepped forward. It was at this point that Hermione saw Luna being dragged in.

She was thrown onto the floor as they seized her. Hermione didn't fight it, she had half expected it. She would need her energy to fight whatever Malfoy would throw at her. They moved towards the exit and as they passed Luna she heard a whisper from the blonde.

"I'm sorry."

Hermione didn't understand what she meant by that, but it didn't really matter. She was dragged out of the hut that they called shelter and onto the dirt ground. Her feet barely touched it as she was pulled along. A grunt from one of the two holding her led her to the belief it was Crabbe and Goyle, but she didn't know for certain.

She was pulled up stone stairs and into a larger building. It was a more grand scale and housed the Death Eaters. However she knew that Malfoy didn't live there. No he had a house of his own just down from the camp where his wife and children lived. He had a proper little family life, the one that had been denied to her.

They moved on in almost complete silence except for the grunts. Then they were before two grand wooden doors. On the other side was what she always thought as the torture room. It was in fact a study room, but it hadn't been used as one in years.

The doors opened on their own and Hermione was flung through onto the floor. She pushed herself to a sitting position and looked up at her old school peer. Unlike the others he never covered his face. No he thought he was better than them all, just like always.

"Leave us."

The three that had brought her to him disappeared back into the hall as the door closed. Malfoy's hand moved straight to her and she was yanked up and backwards into a chair. She didn't move as she watched the man in front of her. His eyes were clouded by something and she couldn't read him.

"You've always been a pain Granger. You would have been better off staying with those muggles."

She didn't respond as she watched him pace a little in front of her.

"Where's the boy?"

"What boy?"

He turned instantly and his face was within inches of hers.

"The Potter brat. Come on Granger keep up."

"Harry's dead."

"Yes that was a good day… But what did you do with his son?"

His face had softened for a moment thinking back on the memory. Hermione was willing to bet he was thinking of how good it was to outlive Harry. Well so what it didn't make a difference. Harry was in a better place and when it was Draco's time he'd end up in a damned one.

His eyes hardened then and were back on her. He wore a smirk that she so much wanted to hit off him. But she held her head high and just looked back at him. She was good at this. She had been here long enough.

"Oh come on Granger stop playing tough. Lovegood told me everything."

Hermione's chest tightened as she looked ahead. That's what Luna had meant. She was sorry for telling Malfoy the truth. But why would Luna do it? Wait maybe it was a trick.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Let's see then shall we. You gave birth to a son, who unfortunately for him, is the son of Potter. Now he's had a good run I'll admit that. Eleven years you've managed to hide him from us. But now, now its time for him to meet his destiny."

Malfoy picked up a small bottle and waved it in front of her face. She knew what it was, and he was aware of that.

"Brilliant thing Veritaserum. Got Lovegood talking to me properly."

"Veritaserum is just the weak mans way to get what he wants."

"Well then I'm a weak man Granger. I've been patient I've given you nine months to tell me the truth and you haven't come clean. Enough is enough. You're going to tell me everything I want to know."

She made to stand up but his hand was on her shoulder. Her body was weak after so long in this place. He easily pushed her back into the chair.

"Now now Granger play nicely."

His fingers pushed at her cheek causing her mouth to open. His nails scratched at her skin and she felt the drip of blood fall down her face. The small bottle was held against her teeth and with one well aimed hit the contents were in her mouth. Her first reaction was to spit the chilled liquid out. But it was gaining heat already in her mouth, indicating it was beginning to work.

With much pleasure Malfoy slammed her mouth closed and then tickled at her throat. The solution trickled down her oesophagus burning more and more as it went. As it hit her stomach she felt like her throat had been burnt away.

"Good. Now we both know what's going to happen next."

He grinned as her mind began to swim. Her head felt light as the potion took affect.

"Now you'll be telling me what I need to know."

She shook her head trying to clear it, but it wasn't going to work and she knew it.

"Granger did you have Potter's son?"

"Yes."

She wanted to kick herself. He looked like his birthday and Christmas had come at once as he looked down at her.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"YOU LIE!"

"No I'm not. I don't know where he is now. You've got me under Veritaserum I can't lie."

Malfoy was fuming. Hermione wouldn't have been surprised to see fire shoot out of his nose. Then ever so gently he turned around and there was a sly grin formed on his face.

"Where was he?"

She felt her eyes widen slightly. He had caught what she had said. No she didn't know where he was now, but she did know where he had been.

"I left him in Mumbles in Swansea."

"Where's that?"

"South Wales."

"Do you know what happened to him after you left him?"

"Yes."

He waited for her to continue but she didn't have to. He hadn't asked what had happened but if she had known. He was watching her carefully and then he shook his head.

"Of course I miss-worded that one. Tell me what happened to him after you left."

"He was fostered and later adopted."

"What's the address of the family he lives with?"

"Thirty-two Kings Street. Damn."

He laughed lightly into the air.

"The Dark Lord will be happy with this information."

"I doubt it."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You probably won't find him there."

"What makes you say that then Granger?"

"Ron will have gone back for him."

"What?"

"You heard me Malfoy."

"Why would Weasley go back for him?"

"He's eleven now. He's old enough to learn magic. Ron will be training him up. Then he's going to come after you and the rest of the Death Eaters with whatever's left of the resistance and you'll be punished."

"They're all dead. And as for Weasley, let him come. We'll see which one of us is the better man."

Malfoy looked down at Hermione and she knew he didn't care. Arrogance had always been one of his downfalls. Well she could only hope that it would contribute to his ultimate downfall. Otherwise they would all be doomed.


	29. Twenty Eight

Imprisonment

Chapter Twenty Eight

Draco walked down the path to his manor. The night held a small chill so he drew his cloak tighter around him. It really wasn't a safe time to be walking about on your own. Well unless you were him that was.

Over the last five years the number of Death Eaters going missing had declined greatly. Prior to that the stupid resistance Granger had mentioned had kept turning up. But not anymore. No now they were all dead, well near enough. They were no threat and he wasn't worried about them.

No his worry was about the other Death Eaters. Recently there had been a bit of an uprising amongst them. The power was shifting. Yes the Dark Lord was still in control but the people he was putting his trust in was shifting. Draco had been close to him since Dumbledore's downfall. That was why he had such a top position.

There weren't many Death Eaters that Voldemort trusted completely. He was sure that they wanted their own power. That was why he was always testing them. But Draco had been at the top of the game for thirteen years. When his trusted fell Draco carried on going.

Draco had been there nearly twelve years before at that battle that had killed Potter. He had enjoyed that fight it had been very satisfying. He had been thrilled to have been the one to fire the killing curse on that Weasley woman. Yes the mother of the family. To have watched her fall was just great. It was a way of getting back at Potter, killing his mother figure.

Mind she hadn't been the only one to fall at his wand. No he had found it amusing to fire the fatal curse at the woman who had once taught him Transfiguration. The look on her face had been priceless as she dropped to the floor. The Dark Lord had been highly impressed and he had awarded Draco appropriately.

One of the first things to be given to Draco was Shannon. She was the daughter of Evan Rosier. Rosier had been one of the Dark Lords most trusted Death Eaters in his time. He had been killed in 1981 by Aurors just after the short demise of their Lord. He had been a fighter though and had taken a piece of that Auror Moody with him, by taking a bite out of his nose.

Shannon and her mother Carly had been treated as outcasts by the wizarding world for a long time. Carly had claimed that they were not part of the circle that Evan had roamed in but nobody had really believed her. Draco had heard that she had had a tough time of it. Shannon was younger than Draco by a year and so she had never known her father.

But Draco knew that Rosier had been respected by the other Death Eaters. Those that had escaped prison took care of his family. They had provided them with money (on the sly of course) to keep their house and get food and clothes. Then when Shannon had been six Carly had remarried.

Draco liked his father in law well enough. He too like Evan was a trusted follower of the Dark Lord. Albert Nott had been a trusted Death Eater along with Draco's own father. In fact just like Draco's own father Nott had escaped Azkaban during the Dark Lord's demise only to be imprisoned in the first battle after his return. Mind it had only been a short imprisonment for both men.

With this new marriage Shannon had found a way into Draco's life. Not that Draco had really noticed. She had played little part except for the fact that her step-brother was Theodore Nott an associate of Draco's. He had been in the same year and house as Draco and as they were both of the same station they were mutual acquaintances. In fact Draco had always found him more of a pain than his lackeys since Draco had been unable to order him around.

But when Shannon had entered the year later Draco hadn't noticed her. She had spent her time in Nott's group not his own, which had been made up of Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson.

However after he had proved himself as a loyal Death Eater the Dark Lord had wanted to reward him. As he was the only Malfoy he was expected to keep the family line going. So the Dark Lord had found him a woman of the right class and with the right attitude. Draco appreciated that more than any wealth that could have been given, he already had that.

After Shannon had been given to him they were given a house. Well he called it a house but the others called it a manor. It was huge, bigger than his father's home. There were three floors to the place. They had a large dinning room and living area. Then there was a hall to entertain and throw the many parties that they had. They had seven guest rooms, plus two master rooms and the top floor had been given to their children.

Things had looked rosy for them for a long time. After the defeat of Potter he had been put in charge of hunting down the strays. It had been hard and slow to begin with. The resistance had gone underground but there had still been people to hunt down and he did that.

The Dark Lord had been extremely pleased with him. That was why when he had decided to set up a camp for those people that were useful to him Draco was put in charge. He had been honoured although at first he hadn't understood it. He couldn't see why they didn't just kill the lot of them. But with them dead there was no one to hold over their loved ones.

Yes a number of captures had in turn led to more people being caught. It had been a good plan and Draco could see the use of it. However the number of captures was slowing down. People didn't want to act out any more. The new generation were raised to know their place, although Draco suspected that some where just biding their time.

However Draco's big break came back in January when Theodore had arrived at the camp. His brother in law had worn a smug look on his face as he entered the establishment. Then Draco had seen why. Yes the man had done well in getting Granger. They had been searching for her for a very long time.

He had enjoyed seeing her struggle. She had been losing her battle in that place that was until Gladys. Yes that old woman had pulled her along. It had annoyed Draco to no end. But he had had the last laugh; he had enjoyed killing that woman.

Granger had been close to breaking point then but things had changed. It had happened suddenly and nobody not even he had thought it would happen. Lovegood had been captured and thrown in with Granger on the Dark Lords command. Apparently he had expected them to talk openly and get a spy to find information; that had backfired.

That had led to problems for Draco. For the first time in thirteen years the trust the Dark Lord gave him had began to slip. He had honestly feared for his safety. The Dark Lord wasn't known for patience and Draco was feeling his fingers tighten around him.

But that had all changed after tonight. Yes Draco was back on top now. He had the information that the Dark Lord needed. He knew the truth behind those rumours. There was defiantly a Potter brat and he was living with muggles. He really had to thank Veritaserum for his success. He had wanted to use it earlier on but he had been out and it had taken him months to make it properly.

A small smile came to his face as he passed through the gate into the grounds of his home. The sunlight was fading and shadows were being cast along the lawns. His footfalls echoed in the silent air as they hit the gravel. Everything was at peace. It was so different to two miles down the country lane.

An owl hoot made him turn a little. He was always on edge at this point of the day. Reaching his hand out he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Where have you been?"

"Work."

Draco pulled off his cloak and dropped it onto Tipsy's head. The House elf stumbled and Draco heard him squeal about the lights going out. He chuckled lightly to himself as the scrawny arm of his loyal elf pulled the cloak from its oversized head.

"Master is home. Would you like dinner now?"

"Bring it to my study."

The elf nodded and it looked like his head was going to fall off. He picked up the cloak and threw it up onto a hook before tottering in the general direction of the kitchen. Tipsy was mumbling to himself as he went.

"Master wants dinner in his study. Master too good to eat at the table like rest of the family. No Master wants to be special… AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Draco muffled a small laugh as he watched the elf bounce down the steps on its behind. He loved having Tipsy in the house, he always lightened Draco's mood. He knew that for most people a drunken house elf would be a disgrace but Tipsy was just funny.

"Why do you encourage him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Can't you just give him clothes?"

"Why would I do that? Tipsy is a good servant."

"He's always drunk!"

"Yes but that's the fun of it. Now do you intend to continue trying to tell me how to run my house?"

"Somebody has too."

Draco turned and raised an eyebrow at his mother in law. She didn't move or flinch like the women he saw day in day out.

"Is that supposed to scare me Draco?"

"Why are you here Carly?"

"Somebody has to raise your children."

"That's why Shannon is here."

"She's six months pregnant she can't go chasing after your children."

Draco had been about to enter his study but suddenly stopped. He turned to look at the woman standing there.

"She's what?"

Carly shook her head slowly at him.

"You really should spend time at home."

Then the woman had left the entrance hall heading up the stairs. Draco shook his head slowly moving into his private area. Maybe he had been working too hard. He hadn't noticed his wife's condition at all.

His mind didn't have much time to wonder about that though. Tipsy was in the room balancing a tray on his head with his arms out at his sides. Draco took his meal in silence thinking about what he should do. He had intended to go to his master that night, but his news could wait another night. Instead he made his way up to his wife's quarters; it was time for them to catch up.


	30. Twenty Nine

Imprisonment

Chapter Twenty Nine

Hermione's body hit the floor with force. She couldn't move as the Death Eater stood over her. The mask that covered his face was skew from where she had pulled at it. She could see a trickle of blood run down the side of his mouth as his black eyes stared down at her.

"Bitch."

His hands were on her shoulders pulling her back to her feet. His hand connected with her face and her head bounced off the wall. Pain shot through her head but she ignored it as he forced his mouth against hers. He tasted foul and she tried to fight against him.

His hands pinned her against the wall and she felt sick as he pushed himself against her. The Death Eaters in this place thought that they could have whatever they wanted. But Hermione wouldn't let him have her.

As he moved even closer she raised her knee and watched him groan as he crumpled in pain. She went to step over him but he grabbed her foot bringing her crashing down next to him.

"Bitch."

However this time he hit her hard. Blood trickled from her mouth as he stood up dragging her with him. His fingers pulled at her hair as he flung her into the barracks she shared with the other women.

The man turned around and left slamming the door behind him. She didn't move though as she heard the whispers of the room. Then ever so gently she pushed herself up wiping her mouth with the back of her right hand.

Walking slowly she made her way to the end of the long room. Luna was curled up in the bed just staring up at the low ceiling. Softly Hermione slid in next to her and placed her arms under her head.

"I don't blame you."

The blonde turned to look at her.

"Really?"

"Sure. You couldn't help it. I mean that potion was strong."

"He made you take it too!"

Hermione nodded gently feeling tears come to her eyes.

"Luna this is really bad."

"I know."

"No I told him the muggles address."

Luna's arm found its way around her and the girl stroked her head.

"Maybe he's not there."

"I keep thinking that. But if Ron has taken him, then the muggles are in danger."

"They already are."

Hermione turned to face her friend as tears left her eyes.

"This is my entire fault."

"No its not."

"Luna if I hadn't have left him –"

"He'd already be dead. You know that you did the best thing for him."

"I wish I could get a message to Ron."

Luna just nodded. The two friends looked up at the ceiling. Both were lost in thoughts of their pasts and how different things could have been.


	31. Thirty

Imprisonment

Thirty

Draco pulled his shirt on looking back at his bed. Shannon's curly brown hair was spread out over his pillow. She looked so peaceful lost in her dreams. No matter what people thought of him Draco did love his wife. He would always put his family before anything else; it was one of the things his mother had taught him.

Tip-toeing out of the room he soundlessly closed the door. A smile was playing on his face as he walked down the stairs. It was still early just barely passed seven. He made it down to the ground floor without making a sound. As he reached for his cloak a voice sounded loudly through the hall.

"Master want breakfast?"

Draco turned in time to see Tipsy slide across the floor on his stomach with a bucket on his head. The house elf had obviously been cleaning the floors.

"No it's alright I'll get something at work."

"FATHER!"

Draco turned to see Jessamine come running down the stairs. Her blonde curly hair flew out behind her as she jumped into his arms.

"Father come look."

"I can't now darling."

The three year old stuck her lower lip out and batted her eyelashes at him. Draco couldn't believe that he had looked into her eyes as he said no. Would he ever learn?

"Okay but we have to be quick."

His daughter nodded leading him back up the stairs. She was definitely going to be a heartbreaker when she was older. She would be beautiful and wrap any man around her finger. Draco would have to be careful with his screening of men for her.

She pulled him into her room and Draco looked around. It was a tip. The complete opposite to Delphinium's. His youngest daughter pulled him over to the corner of her room and pointed at a small pillow.

"Looky at what Grandmamma bought me."

Sleeping soundlessly on the pillow was a pure white kitten. The girl was grinning as Draco looked down at it. A cat, a bloody cat. What the hell was Carly playing at? She knew he hated the creatures with a passion.

"He's called Sunshine."

"You named the cat Sunshine?"

"Yes because he likes playing in the sun."

Draco smiled gently at the girl. His eye caught the clock and he stood up.

"I've got to go out for a while. You be good for mummy now."

"Yes Father."

He gave her a hug kissing her gently before leaving the room. As he closed the door behind himself he looked at the one opposite. As silently as he possibly could he opened it. A dim light had pushed its way through the crack in the curtain. He could see that everything as always was in the correct place.

His eyes moved to the bed where his nine year old was sleeping. All he could see of her was a mass of curly dark hair, just like her mothers. He really did love his family. As he entered the landing again he stopped outside the third door and opened it.

Toys were strewn on the floor but he hadn't expected anything different. His five year old son, Draco Junior was sound asleep in his bed. The blonde tips of his spiked hair poked out of the covers but that was all he could see. With a small smile on his face Draco shut the door and headed back down to the ground floor.

He just managed to suppress laughter as he watched Tipsy flat out on his stomach. The drunken House elf had strapped sponges to his arms, legs and stomach and was rolling around on the floor. Draco had never seen anything like it before, but hey that was Tipsy!

There was a crisp feel to the air as leaves were swept up around him. Summer had truly ended and winter was approaching. Pulling his cloak up around himself Draco disappeared from the ground heading to his master's home…

* * *

Before anybody says it. This is not a filler chapter. I am trying to show a different side to Draco.


	32. Thirty One

Imprisonment

Thirty One

Hogsmeade village had once been a cosy area for wizarding kind to live. Everyone in the area had known each other and a real sense of community had existed. Then the war had started. War has a way of turning friend against friend. That happened in the small village. Unlike with other towns this one felt the affect more. That was down to one fact, it was all magical.

The wizards and witches all felt tense. Before long neighbours no longer trusted one another. It had started out small, who had taken the milk bottles? But small things have a way of becoming big things. The death of Albus Dumbledore had made for a lot of talk.

It seemed that from somewhere it had been leaked that Rosmerta, the owner of the three broomsticks, had been involved. It was clear that she had not struck that fatal blow but she had helped to lure the man to his death. Within six weeks of his death the pub had been destroyed by her neighbours and two weeks after that the woman found dead.

With that more speculation arose around the village. It wasn't long before the shop owners were closing shop and heading elsewhere. Then by the time Harry Potter had been killed the village was no more.

Eleven years on all that was left of that once beautiful village were memories. Memories of those that had visited it. Memories of those that had lived in it. The village itself was a ghost town. Many of the buildings had been burnt to the ground and those that had not were boarded up tightly. Nobody came here anymore. Well almost nobody.

Draco walked silently through the old street. He couldn't help but remember that excitement on his first visit here. He would never have admitted it though but he had been excited about leaving Hogwarts for an afternoon to explore the village. It wasn't that good actually, but it was the sense of achievement. Maybe that was the wrong word; it was independence that he had felt.

At the age of thirteen being allowed out of the school for a few hours was a sign of independence. It showed that you were growing and trusted to behave. That had meant more to him than the village itself. It was his first time on his own, without his family or teachers. He had felt grown up.

Now it was nothing. The ashes of The Three Broomsticks always struck him though. That had been a good pub. You could get a decent drink from there, but he had destroyed it. Not physically but he had been the one to destroy Rosmerta. He had led the people of the village to turn against her. He had destroyed the best ale in the wizarding world. He deserved hell for that alone.

He missed those drinks. Now there wasn't anything that good. He supposed that because people were more concerned with staying alive the art of brewing had gone to pieces. He'd had to resort to the muggle world to get decent ale. He would never admit it though. No he had a trade going where muggle ale was shipped to him. He re-bottled it as wizarding beer and passed it amongst those closet to him.

His mind suddenly came back to the present as he followed the old path up to Hogwarts. It was no longer Hogwarts though. No The Dark Lord had long made it his home. He claimed it to be the home of his ancestors and the only true place for him. Draco thought it a load of cobblers. It was a school, that's what it should be used for. Not that he would ever say that.

No nowadays it was a training ground. Death Eaters went there to be tested by the Dark Lord. He also took the children of Death Eaters there. When a child turned sixteen they would go before the Dark Lord. He would then decide their future.

Draco was well aware of the fact that in seven years time Delphinium would go before the Dark Lord. She though wouldn't be tested in the way that sons were. No she would stand before the Dark Lord and he would inspect her. He would choose the man she would marry. He was certain that she would be like her mother a gift to a great follower.

The large gates came into view and Draco stood back. A young Death Eater came forward and opened them. Draco held his head high as he stepped inside of the grounds. He knew who he was; he was Draco Malfoy the most loyal follower of the Dark Lord. He walked up the path passed the lake. The giant squid had long disappeared along with any good in the lake.

Turning his head he made out the stone hut of the once keeper of grounds. A smirk slipped across his face as he remembered the oaf's death. It had been a good kill for the Death Eaters. The idiot had gone after Snape shortly after Dumbledore's death. He deserved death.

Putting his mind back on track Draco entered the building. It was nothing like it had been in his school days. There was no laughter or joking here now. It lacked the charm it had once had. Although Draco hadn't known it at the time Hogwarts had been great because of its students. They had given it life. That life had been killed.

Before he knew it he was standing outside the old entrance to the Headmasters office. The statue had changed to that of a serpent but it was the same as before. Draco spat the word mudblood and watched the snake came alive. He stood on the step and was taken up to the door.

He didn't knock, there was no need. He entered the room and looked up at his Lord sat on a chair. The red eyes of the demon within the man shone down on him.

"This better be good Malfoy."

"It is My Lord. I have discovered the truth."

A sadistic smile spread across the features of the creature.

"Tell me."

"There is a boy. The mudblood left him with muggles."

"You know the location?"

"Of course My Lord."

"Good. You and Nott shall go and fetch him for me."

"There is but one problem."

The creature shot Draco a look and he bowed his head low before speaking.

"Granger believes that Weasley may have already taken the boy."

"Well if that is the case we'll hunt Weasley down."

"Yes My Lord."

"You will go to Nott and together go to the muggles home. If he is not there kill them all."

"Yes My Lord."

"Kill them all except one. Find the one you believe will tell the truth and bring that one back here. We'll find out where the boy is."

Draco nodded before bowing lower and exiting the room. Yes a little muggle murder was just what he needed. Life was getting boring with that camp. Something to spice things up was just what he needed.

* * *

Sorry for the delay but everyone on my department are now beginning to take their holidays. This of course means that their hours need to be covered and since I took my holidays in April I'm left covering. But hopefully the next update will be soon.

Kris xx


	33. Thirty Two

Imprisonment

Thirty Two

The first week of lessons flew by. Before it was realised the weekend had been reached. The Saturday was a crisp autumn day filled with sunshine. Many of the students had gone to spend the last few days that they could in the ground.

Claire looked up from the desk in the common room as her new friends entered the room. Rose waved and headed straight towards her as the three boys jumped onto the sofa. Claire just shook her head and turned back to her blank paper.

"You missed it!"

"What?"

Rose just grinned as the three boys shook their heads behind her.

"This third year called Gavin said I'm cute."

Claire giggled gently biting her lip.

"What does he look like?"

"WOMEN!"

They both saw Neal shake his head before disappearing back onto the sofa.

"Well he's average height with spiked purple hair!"

"Oh is he the one with the nose ring?"

Rose nodded grinning.

"He's cool."

"He's an idiot with a nose ring."

The two girls saw Daniel's hand wave in the air. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Ignore them they wouldn't know cool if it bit them on the bum."

"WE HEARD THAT!"

Rose and Claire shared a look as the three boys stood up.

"Where you going?"

James gave her a look that said clearly he didn't need to tell her.

"We're going to see if anybody wants to join us in a game of footie."

"What's that?"

He gave Rose a funny look before answering.

"Muggle sport. You kick a ball around. Its fun. I know some of the older boys play it. Gonna see if anybody wants to take us on."

"Hughesy come on!"

The three boys had run from the room before Claire could respond. Rose sighed sitting down next to her. The girl's violet eyes travelled to the blank parchment.

"What've you been doing?"

"Trying to write a letter home."

"What you mean trying?"

"I mean I don't know what to say."

"That's easy. I mean I've written to dad already."

"Yes but your dad understands this world."

"No he doesn't. I mean sure he was married to a witch but that doesn't mean he understood it."

"Really."

"Yeah. I told him about getting my wand, and what lessons I take but that's it magical wise. The rest of the letter was about you guys and what the place is like. Then I told him how much I miss him."

"So what you're saying is I should tell them about things that they would understand."

"Totally."

"Thanks Rose."

"That's alright. I'll leave you alone to write then. I'm gonna go see what footie is."

Claire watched the girl bounce from the room and looked down at her parchment. She could do this, it would be easy. It wasn't that easy. Twenty minutes later though she had a finished letter. She looked down to check it over and smiled gently.

_Hi Everyone!_

_I'm so glad that you let me come here. I'm loving it. I've met some really nice people here. I've got a new best friend. Her name is Rose Shore. I'm sure you'd love her, especially you Jackie. She's always singing to herself and dancing around. She's great. She's from Bradford and her dad is a Mechanic. Her mam though is the same as us. She played sport in this place._

_Rose is the only girl my age though. But the boys aren't too bad. Mind I don't spend as much time with them as James. He's got a right little group going on for him. But their cool. There's Daniel Carter, his dad raised him because his mam died when he was younger. Remember the man Ron that came to get James, well his sister took care of Daniel. Then there's Neal Jones. He's from Bangor and he's the same as me. His mum is a supervisor in some supermarket and his dad is an electrician._

_Oh and I've met James' 'cousins'. They're not really cousins but they're Ron's children. There's Molly and Laura. They're twins a year younger than us. But they are so different. I mean if they didn't look the same you wouldn't think them sisters. Molly is really out there wacky. She keeps telling me about Crumple-Horned Snorkack, but Rose says they don't exist. As for Laura she likes laughing. I mean that's all I ever see her doing. But she seems nice._

_There's another sort of cousin as well. Her name is Samantha (James is already calling her Sammie!) She's the daughter of Ron's brother Fred. She and James are getting on great though; they're a lot like each other. They keep pulling stupid little jokes on each other; it's quite funny to watch._

_The place itself though is beautiful. It's a sort of castle. I don't know how much I can describe because you have to see it to believe. It has massive grounds filled with green grass. It'll be good in the summer to sit on in the sunshine. Inside its massive though. There are lots of floors and I'm sure I could be here a hundred years and still find something new._

_The portraits though. Wow I mean they're just so unbelievable. They talk to you. The one that guards the entrance to our room is called Shaggy man with long hair. I don't think he was called that in real life. I'm sure I heard James call him Sirius. He was apparently a friend of James' grandparents._

_Speaking of them they have portraits too. I spoke to James' grandmother Lily. She's very nice. I'm sure you'd like her mam. His granddad is funny mind. He keeps chasing me around the castle through portraits trying to tell me jokes. I think it has something to do with James, I think he put him up to it. It's gotten to the stage where people are pointing at him. Hopefully he'll give up soon._

_There is one more portrait to tell you about. There's one of James' dad. He must have been a good man. People talk about him a lot. Apparently he was suppose to be the saviour of this world. Nobody knows that James is his son though and we're trying to keep it that way. I feel sorry for both of them really. They should have gotten a chance to meet in life. I wish they could have._

_Oh but now about our lessons. There are nine classes that we have three times a week. They are all so different. There's Defence, Charms, History, Herbology and others. I really think that I'm going to like these lessons though. Although the Headmaster teaches Stealth and Duelling and he's a little scary but I'm sure that I'll get passed that._

_Wands! You won't believe it! It's like a fairytale or something. Mine is made of Alder and Druids actually made it. I mean it's really old. Inside it has a tail feather from the Hawk of Achill. I didn't know what that was at first but I've looked it up. It's the oldest animal in Celtic mythology and the messenger of two worlds. I think it chose me because I'm of two worlds, yours and this one. Oh dad you'd like this it's also noted as being skilful and strong. Oh and listen to this it symbolizes clear-sightedness and far-memory. _

_Isn't that cool? Oh and I found out that they say Merlin could change himself into this very animal. I mean it could be a tail feather of Merlin while in Hawk form. I like that idea. But I bet you're wondering about James' now. If I remember correctly his is made of Holly and has a unicorn tail hair. It's made by someone called Olli something. _

_Speaking of James he's out playing football with the boys, otherwise he'd have written something too. He did say to send his love along with mine. We both miss you all so much and hopefully we'll get to see you again soon._

_All our love_

_Claire & James _

_xxx_

It seemed fine, nothing wrong with what she had written. Folding the letter and slipping it into an envelope she decided to head outside and join in with the football game.


	34. Thirty Three

Imprisonment

Thirty Three

James moved the bishop and looked up at Daniel.

"Checkmate."

"What it can't be?"

"Well it is."

He watched as the boy tried to move his king around the board but nothing worked. Then he tried to move the pieces around it but still to no use.

"Fine. I'm sure you're cheating though."

"Whose next to be defeated?"

"I'll take you on."

He saw Claire move forward and they started the game. She was much harder to anticipate though. She knew how he played the game just as he did she. He moved his knight and groaned as he saw the move that she took.

"Checkmate."

"Stupid knight should have moved the queen."

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda."

"Stop trying to be cool."

"I'm not trying. I just am."

She laughed as he swatted at her. Then something happened. Something he had never seen before. Her eyes clouded over and she sat in a funny position with her head tilted slightly to the left.

"_By the time the clock strikes the twenty second hour the Dark Lords greatest servant will strike. He will show no mercy to get what he so desires. As the twenty second hour strikes he will be a step closer to his ultimate goal."_

Suddenly the girl began to shake and he dived forward at the exact same moment as Neal to grab her. He could feel sweat dripping off her. Then as suddenly as it came on she was sat up smiling.

"So who wants to lose to me now? Neal you fancy it?"

James shared a look with Neal. What was she on? There must have been some kind of sign on his face because she shot him a look.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Don't you remember?"

"What? Beating you yeah. Come on James I know you're a bad loser but not even you are that bad!"

"By the time the clock strikes the twenty second hour the Dark Lords greatest servant will strike. He will show no mercy to get what he so desires. As the twenty second hour strikes he will be a step closer to his ultimate goal."

Claire spun to look at Rose suddenly. The other girl though was just staring into the fire.

"What's that about Rose?"

"You said it."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

All the while Rose hadn't taken her eyes from the fire. Quickly Claire looked at James.

"Tell her I didn't say that!"

"You did say it though."

"What? When?"

"Just now Claire. You came over all funny and then you said that. I think you should go see Ron."

She made to protest but James just grabbed her arm and led her away from the common area. They walked in silence along corridors until they got to his door. James knocked tentatively worried that he would be disturbing the man. After all it was quarter to ten.

"James, Claire. Why are you here?"

"Claire just went all funny."

"No I didn't!"

Ron looked at them closely before allowing them entrance. Inside they found he was not alone. Professors Longbottom and Lupin were sat with him at a table. A pack of cards were between them. Lupin stood up as they entered.

"What's wrong?"

The three adults looked at them. James was surprised when Claire turned to him too.

"Claire went all funny sir. Her eyes went well white and she said something really weird."

"What?"

Professor Longbottom had sat up straight now. There was something in their manner that told James this was more important than he knew.

"By the time the clock strikes the twenty second hour the Dark Lords greatest servant will strike. He will show no mercy to get what he so desires. As the twenty second hour strikes he will be a step closer to his ultimate goal."

"Are you sure that's what she said James."

"Yes Ron. What does it mean?"

The three men shared a look and it was Lupin that spoke up.

"It sounds like a prophecy. If that is what it is well … that would mean Claire is a seer."

"I'd be a what?"

"A seer. Somebody who can predict the future."

"I don't even know what that means though."

They were all silent for a moment and then Neville spoke up.

"Well the twenty second hour would be ten o'clock tonight."

"It's nearly five to already."

He nodded at Ron before continuing.

"Voldemorts greatest servant. Well that can only be a handful of people. But my guess is that it's a blonde man we've hated for a long time."

"Malfoy."

James was surprised by Ron's snarl. But Lupin just looked at the other two men.

"His greatest desire is to prove that Harry had a child and kill it. But how would he get one step closer to that unless …"

His voice failed and the three men shared a look. Neville's head spun to look at the clock as it struck ten. A look of foreboding took over the men's faces as they stood together.


	35. Thirty Four

Imprisonment

Thirty four

"Bed!"

"But –"

"But nothing young man its ten o'clock already and you have school in the morning."

Ralph crossed his arms in front of his chest but Marie just gave him that look. He squirmed for a moment then stamped his feet. With an almighty huff he stormed up the stairs and they heard his door bang shut. Marie shook her head, if he was like this at eight god help them when he was thirteen.

She rubbed her temples heading back into the living room. Things were a little tense at the moment in the house. Jackie's mother, Irene, had tried to get in touch. Marie wasn't against contact it was a good thing, but the woman needed to go through her social worker. Irene had turned up on the door two hours earlier completely drunk demanding to see her daughter.

Clint had put down his lecture planning and thankfully talked her around. She had left but Jackie was all upset. It had taken Marie the best part of the last two hours to calm the girl down. But finally she was tucked up in bed sleeping, just like Lowri.

"Has he gone up?"

She turned to Clint and smiled gently.

"Yes, finally."

She dropped onto the sofa next to her husband and dropped her head onto his shoulder. His arm snaked around her and she grinned. It seemed that it didn't matter how old they got that bubbly feeling in her stomach still appeared around him, even now. She snuggled up close to him as he turned the channel over to channel four so they could watch a movie together.

His arms tightened around her and they sat in silence enjoying each others company. Everything was silent with the exception of the television. Mel Gibson was yelling at the Scottish guy. Marie though felt tense. Something wasn't right.

A rattling from outside the window drew her attention.

"Did you hear that Clint?"

"Probably just a cat."

She nodded not feeling at all calmed by his assurance. Then ever so slightly she heard a click. It sounded like the lock on the front door. Standing up she moved towards the hall. It was probably Ralph 'running away'. He had threatened them so many times with that, and had even unlocked the door before.

"Ralph it's too late to run away why don't you go …"

Her voice cut out as she looked at the door. It wasn't Ralph. No it was a grown man covered in black robes and a mask. Behind him stood another one. Her heartbeat increased and she felt like she was going to be sick.

A slick voice sounded through the air carrying two words with it.

"Avada Kedavra."

Marie didn't have time to react. A green light came towards her and pain shot through her body. Then there was nothing…

"Where's the boy?"

"What boy?"

Draco looked down at the man. He thought he was being smart but no he wasn't. He knew where the half blood brat was. He just wasn't speaking.

"Search the house."

Theodore shot him a look but he didn't move. Draco had learnt a long time ago that men were stubborn. He was no exception to that rule. However all men had a weakness, his own was his family. Judging by the muggle in front of him he would bet everything he had the same weakness.

Draco watched the man in front of him; saw some sort of panic etched on his features. There were others in this house Draco knew it from the look on his face. Crying resounded around the room and Draco turned to see Theodore marching two girls into the room.

"Very good."

Draco gave a half smile as he pulled one of the girls towards himself. She was tiny and Draco could fit her entire wrist into his hand. The girl had tears running from her sapphire eyes and her blonde hair was tangled.

"Tell me where the boy is!"

"I don't know."

The man spat the words at him. He seemed to an observer to be cool and collective. But Draco was so use to situations like this he knew it was a front. The muggle man was in pieces and he'd give any information away if pushed far enough.

"Last chance muggle tell me where the brat is."

The two men's eyes met and Draco knew he wasn't going to get the answer. Lifting his wand he pointed it at the girl's chest and spoke very softly.

"Avada Kedavra"

There was a high pitch scream and then the girl went limp falling towards the ground. The second girl screamed just as loudly and Draco could hear the mumblings of Theodore. The man had never been any good with children.

"What did you do?"

Draco eyed the man before snarling his answer.

"Killing curse. You're brat of a muggle is with her mother. Dead."

The man began to shake his head slowly back and fore. His eyes had clouded over and he resembled the nutters they had killed in St. Mungos hospital. Without hesitating Draco pulled the other girl forward. She was different to the first, darker than the rest.

"Last chance muggle where's the boy?"

"I told you I don't know."

The two men stared at each other again. Draco could tell that the man in front of him didn't know the location of the half blooded brat. Shaking his head slowly he lifted his wand and pointed it at the girl.

"Avada Kedavra"

She didn't scream. She went limp and the man swore loudly at him jumping to his feet. Theodore was quicker than Draco on this one and repeated the spell. They watched as the man's body fell to the floor. The entire family was dead now and they were still no closer to discovering the truth.

He couldn't help but look at the floor. The two girls were laid almost on top of each other. He felt a slight pang looking at them. They couldn't have been much older than Junior and now they were dead. If only their parents hadn't have taken in that brat they'd still be alive. Another lot of deaths due to Potter. That guy was responsible for a lot, even in death.

"What's with all the screaming?"

Draco spun around so fast he almost lost his balance. Theodore seemed to have reacted in a similar way as he was holding onto the wall for support. A boy was stood in the doorway. For a moment Draco thought it was the Potter brat. His hair was dark enough to be but his eye's were a darker shade of sapphire to the dead girl. He looked too much like the muggle man not to be his child.

"Who are you?"

The boy was pale as he looked at the two of them. It was very clear that he was scared.

"We're here for your brother where is he?"

"Oh his uncle … umm what was his name? Ron! Yeah his Uncle Ron took him."

Draco's eyes flashed dangerously as he moved and seized the boy.

"When?"

"August some time."

"Where did he take him?"

"To some school. A woman came too. She had a funny name."

"There was a woman with Weasley?"

"Who's Weasley?"

"With Ron. There was a woman with Ron?"

"No. Ron was about to take James and leave when a woman knocked the door. She said she had come to take James and Claire to a magic school. It was called something like dumb doors."

"Dumbledore!"

Draco shared a look with Theodore. The Dumbledore's were all dead. This had to be some kind of bad joke.

"Yeah that's what the woman called it."

"Now listen to me carefully. What did the woman look like?"

"She had pink hair –"

"Tonks!"

"That was her name. I thought it was funny."

Draco looked up from the boy. His mind was working now. They were training up youngsters in magic. Tonks and Weasley were working together to get more people on their side. Oh it was taking time that was sure but there was a school. Voldemort would reward him greatly for this.

Leaning in towards the boy again he smiled as gently as he could. He pretended that this was Junior and that they were having a tender father son moment.

"Son did the woman mention any other names?"

He nodded and Draco waited for him to speak them. But he didn't seem like he was going to.

"Well what were they?"

"She asked Ron about a woman named Harmony or something like that. Oh and another called Luna. I remember that because there's a girl in my class called Luna."

"Really. Did they mention anybody else?"

"Neville! Oh and some girl called Jilly."

"Are they alive did they say?"

The boy scrunched up his face as if really thinking.

"It was a long time ago. I don't remember."

"You do remember. Tell me."

He scrunched up his face a bit more then nodded.

"Yes. Ron was going to go fetch them and take them to dumb doors."

"Anybody else mentioned boy?"

"Umm Rufus, no it was that guy that we studied in Roman. Umm Remus they mentioned Remus and some Flit guy."

"Flit?"

"Yeah."

Draco looked around then grinned.

"Flitwick."

The boy nodded and Draco just smiled.

"Thanks for telling us this."

Then he raised his wand and happily said

"Avada Kedavra"

He watched as the boy hit the floor. This hadn't been a wasted trip after all. He knew now what the resistance was up to. The Dark Lord would be pleased.

* * *

Okay so first sorry for the delay. There are just not enough hours in the day lately to get everything done that needs to be done. Secondly I was going to try and blackmail a certain reader coughFLOSScough by refusing to post anymore until she agreed to Saturday, however since its now Friday I think she probably will be able to go a few days without post. So that plans out.

Anyway I'll try to post again soon but now I have work and university back on my plate. Seems like summer is over before it really started. But I shall try to post more, although that means I shall need to write more soon…

Kris xx

P.S Yes I was getting withdrawls for going so long without a mass murder in the story. So they are gone. And now I think maybe I can last around ohh... 10 maybe 20 chapters without having to kill anyone else :D


	36. Thirty Five

Imprisonment

Thirty five

Ron sat down in his armchair. He was shaking and couldn't stop. Across from him Neville looked equally affected. As he looked at his brother-in-law he was suddenly reminded of his own school days. He didn't think about them much anymore, it was a lifetime ago. But Neville looked exactly like he had on the day the fake Moody had shown them the unforgivable curse.

Ron couldn't blame him though the scene that had met the pair of them in the muggle house had been horrible. They had left after much debate. Remus had wanted to come with them but they needed somebody to stay with James and Claire. In the end Remus had agreed and Neville and Ron had travelled quickly to the town of Mumbles.

They had wasted time though in the small debate. Then there was the time it took them to leave the grounds before they could apparate. When they had reached the house in which Claire and James had grown up it had been too late. Two pops had sounded as they had entered the house and they knew they had just missed the attackers.

As they entered though Neville fell over something in the shadow just inside the main door. They had lit their wands only to find that it was the body of Marie. Her bright blue eyes were glazed as she stared up at the ceiling.

They didn't hang around just moved into the living room where both saw the devastation. The rest of the family were on the floor all dead staring up. Ron looked at them and couldn't help but remember that morning at breakfast. They had all been so full of energy. Voldemort would pay for this.

They left the house soundlessly appearing back just outside the grounds of the school. They walked together not uttering a word back up to Ron's room. Remus had been inside and one look at them he had sent his patronus out into the corridors of the school.

Ron closed his eyes suddenly trying to rid himself of the awful memories that were now haunting his eyelids. It wasn't easy. He heard the door to his quarters open and turned to see Ginny walk into the room.

His sister had changed greatly from the girl she had once been. There was an air around her of confidence but sadness. He knew that she like he felt the burden of the loss of their family. They had never considered that they would become the sole Weasleys, there had been too many of them for that.

Behind her came the familiar clink of a wooden leg signalling that Moody was about and then a bang of somebody falling over. Tonks it seemed was right behind Moody.

"What's happened?"

The man grunted the question as he dropped into a chair next to Neville. Ginny had taken the arm of her husbands chair while Tonks and Remus had pulled up wooden chairs next to Ron. They had formed a sort of half circle around the fire. Nobody spoke for a moment and then Neville's voice sounded quietly.

"He's killed the muggles that raised Harry's son."

A daunting silence fell over them then they heard a calming voice that had long been lost to them in the living form.

"Neville what happened?"

They all turned to the large frame on Ron's wall. In it sat Albus Dumbledore. His hands were knotted together in front of him as he looked at them all gathered.

"We don't know sir. When Ron and I got there they were already dead."

"Why did you go there?"

Neville looked at his wife before looking to Ron and Remus. It was the eldest of the three that spoke up.

"James came to us a little before ten with Claire. She had apparently gone into a trance a little earlier. What she said led us to believe that the muggles were in danger."

"What was said Remus?"

Their old headmaster still had the same touch even in a portrait. They knew that this had to be important. Ron cleared his throat as he remembered the words.

"By the time the clock strikes the twenty second hour the Dark Lords greatest servant will strike. He will show no mercy to get what he so desires. As the twenty second hour strikes he will be a step closer to his ultimate goal."

Another silence fell over the room and it was broken this time by Tonks.

"You don't think they said anything do you?"

Ron shrugged closing his eyes. He was tired now.

"We can't know that but we must assume that they did. I shall find Harry and tell him what has happened he will want to know. Ron you will have to tell the boy and his sister. I've been watching them from portraits and they trust you."

"Of course Dumbledore."

The man in the frame disappeared to start his hunt for Harry. Ron didn't know what he should do for the best. Should he tell the kids now or let them have a peaceful night sleep first. The others all looked at him and he just shrugged remaining in his seat.

"How much did the muggles know Weasley?"

He looked at Moody and shrugged again.

"I told them about Harry and Hermione, but Voldemort already knows that. I don't think they would learn anything new other than the fact that I'm alive …"

His eyes darted to Tonks.

"They were in the kitchen that morning. They were all in the kitchen."

She looked blank for a moment then her eyes widened.

"No. They couldn't remember that though could they?"

"What are you two on about?"

They both looked at Moody and Ron spoke up.

"Tonks mentioned the school she had to since we wanted Claire. But she asked about you Neville, you too Gin. I told her that you were both alive and then –"

"I told Ron that Remus you were here and I mentioned Flitwick too. I think the only person they won't know about is you Moody."

The group all sat silently together thinking. Things it seemed may have just taken a turn for the worse.


	37. Thirty Six

Imprisonment

Thirty Six

Draco looked up at the camp gates. It was still very early. The early light of dawn was stretching its way across the horizon. He tapped the lock on the gate three times and then slowly the gate opened. He stepped inside closing it behind him.

He held his cloak close to his chest as he strolled past the wooden buildings that housed the prisoners. As he reached what he called the assembly point, a large empty area, he turned right. He entered the only building in the area that looked grand.

Walking through the halls the only sound was the echo of his shoes. He entered his personal office and dropped into his chair. He was shattered. Rubbing his eyes he pulled some paperwork towards himself. He hadn't slept well the pervious night. Imagines of those two girls for some reason haunted his dream. They themselves didn't bother him, but when they turned into Jessamine and Delphinium well then it did.

"Malfoy sir owl just arrived."

He nodded at Crabbe as he dropped the letter onto his desk before turning and heading outside. Looking at the small clock on the wall he knew that the man was going to go give the prisoners a wake up call. Draco though was above those things. He had more important things to do.

His eyes felt heavy. Next thing he knew his head was hitting the desk. Bouncing up he picked up the letter. He recognised the handwriting on it, it was Zabini's. Oh how Draco hated that Blaise Zabini. He and Zabini had never seen eye to eye. They had been in the same year at school, both of course Slytherins. But Zabini had followed Nott around not Draco that had always been something he had held against him.

Then of course when the Dark Lord had shown himself and they had all left school he followed Nott in the Death Eater ways. He wasn't that competent a wizard though. Yes he was better than Crabbe and Goyle but they had the muscle that he didn't. But nobody was wasted by the Dark Lord. No Zabini became like a secretary. Anything official that had to be sent out he did it. That led him to believe he was extremely important to the Dark Lord, he wasn't though.

Shaking his head a little to get his hatred of Zabini out of head he looked at the letter again. It was clearly addressed to him. So turning it over he ripped the seal and a peace of parchment fell onto his desk.

_An inspection of the camp will take place today at Mid-day. Expect the Great Dark Lord to be in attendance. Any mishaps will be severely punished._

Draco sat up straight and swore. It was only passed six but this wasn't going to be good. He sent a ball of red fire hurtling out of his office and then sat back. His summoning would do the trick.

Five minutes later there were a large group pushed into his office. He looked at the faces he saw. So many of them from his own past. Crabbe and Goyle stood out the most to him though. His 'people' were the brut force that had once made up the noble house of Slytherin.

"Okay I've just received an owl."

"No you didn't. It came an hour ago."

"He means he just read it idiot."

"I'm not the idiot you are."

"Me! No I'm not."

As it was said Crabbe punched Goyle. Draco raised a hand to his eyes in frustration. He cleared his throat but that had no affect. Removing his hand from over his face he slammed his fists on the desk standing up.

"YOU'RE BOTH IDIOTS! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP."

Everyone turned to look at him. Goyle even turned his head in his direction while still in a headlock.

"Now listen up. The Dark Lord is coming here today. He'll be here in about five hours for an inspection. Although I expect he shall turn up early. I want all the prisoners in the assembly area by eleven thirty. Line them up in the housing groups and make sure there is no noise. Do whatever you need to ensure that."

He dropped back into his chair and waved his hand at the men. They left the room and he once more covered his eyes with his hand. He was sure this was going to be a very long day.

Draco had been correct. The Dark Lord had arrived by eleven fifteen. However he hadn't gone out into the camp. No he had walked straight into Draco's office. Draco had been extremely lucky; he had fallen asleep but awoken five minutes before the arrival.

"My Lord would you like a drink?"

Draco stood up and bowed low as the man entered the room. He didn't hear a reaction as he heard the movement of his seat.

"Fire whisky."

Draco waved his wand and two glass tumblers appeared in mid-air. With another swish they were filled with the Dark Lord's favourite beverage. Draco then lowered himself into the harder chair on the opposite side of the desk and looked at the man.

They were silent for a moment and then the older wizard put his glass down.

"Did you discover anything last night?"

"Yes My Lord. More than we ever dreamt we would."

"Really. Where is the boy?"

"The exact location is still hidden from me, but the place it self will be of interest to you."

"Spit it out Draco."

Draco lowered his glass placing it onto the desk and smiled gently.

"He has been taken by Weasley and Tonks to a school."

"WHAT!"

"Yes my Lord. Now I don't know how many are at this school or where it is. But I do know it is going to be another attempt of the resistance to stop you."

"What makes you believe that Draco?"

"The son of the muggles. He gave me some names. It would seem that Weasley and Tonks are only two of a number of known members of the resistance to be at the school."

The Dark Lord leaned forward in the chair.

"Who else is there?"

"The Weasley girl and Longbottom. Then there's the werewolf Lupin and old professor Flitwick."

"You've impressed me Draco. I thought that you were losing your touch I was wrong."

"Thank you my Lord. There is another thing though."

"Yes."

"The school. They've named it Dumbledore's."

"The fools. They think that by naming themselves after that muggle loving fool they will scare me. I will not scare that easily."

"Yes my Lord."

Draco picked up his glass again. There was something about the great man in front of him that told him it was time for silence. He was sure that the Dark Lord was coming up with a plan to get at the last of the old resistance.


	38. Thirty Seven

Imprisonment

Thirty Seven

Ron walked down to breakfast his mind spinning. He would have to talk to Claire and James. He knew that now. He had put it off the night before but he couldn't do that again now. No they deserved to know the truth.

Slowly he entered the hall and saw all of them sat at a long table. Claire was lost in a conversation with Rose. James was next to her leaning his head onto her shoulder. Ron could tell that the boy was tired. But he was busy throwing bits of food at Samantha across the table. The girl was putting up a good fight though. Ron smiled she reminded him greatly of her father, she was just like the twins.

He ignored the teachers table and headed straight over to them. People around were turning to look.

"Daddy tell Molly that there's no such thing as Heliopaths."

"Molly dear Heliopaths don't exist."

"Yes they do daddy. They're spirits of fire. They're giant and they gallop across the ground burning everything in front of them."

"No they don't. Stop being stupid Molly."

"I'm not being stupid Laura. Just because I can open my mind to these things."

"Enough girls."

They both fell silent and looked up at him. He smiled gently at them and shook his head.

"Molly you are exactly like your mother. Don't ever stop believing in those things because somebody tells you they aren't real –"

Ron watched Laura open her mouth but he put a finger against it.

"As for you. You're a lot like your Aunt Hermione; Merlin knows how you got like that. You question things. That's just as good. But Laura you need to learn to tolerate others beliefs. Now why don't you and Molly just agree to disagree on this and talk about something you both agree on."

His daughters turned identical blue eyes towards each other. Molly picked up her fork and put it to her mouth. He watched as she then spat out whatever she had taken a bite from.

"Yuck these kippers are foul."

Laura sniffed them and pulled a face.

"All kippers are foul."

Ron shook his head gently moving further along the table. James had stopped flicking food at Samantha now. He was talking happily to Daniel and Neal. For some reason he waved his arms in the air and they all laughed. Ron couldn't help but look at him and think back to a simpler time for himself.

He missed his own school days. They hadn't been easy, no. They were filled with danger and death. But looking back they seemed simpler. Maybe it was just the fact that back then he had had all the people he loved around him. He missed that the most.

Taking a deep breath he walked forward.

"Miss Hughes, Mister Hughes we need a word."

James pulled his head off Claire's shoulder and they shared a look. Slowly they got up and he led them up to his quarters. When they entered he directed them both to armchairs near the fire.

"Ron have you said anything yet?"

He looked into the frame and saw Harry sat there. Ron shook his head as he dropped into a chair himself.

"Told us what? Dad what's he going to tell us?"

"Dad?"

Ron watched as Claire for the first time looked at Harry. She smiled gently as did his best friend.

"You must be Claire. I've heard all about you. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too Mr Potter."

"Please Harry. After all we're family."

She looked a little quizzical at that comment. Ron knew that she hadn't spent enough time here yet to figure out that fact. In this world your actual family meant very little. Your friends were the ones that became your family. The ones you'd risk your neck for. Ron had done it over and over again.

"What do you have to tell us?"

James' voice was strong as he looked at Ron. He respected the boy very much for that.

"There was an attack last night."

Claire's head snapped to look back at him. They were both very silent suddenly. As Ron looked at them they seemed extremely small. Had he ever been like that? He knew the answer was yes. His first year he had been the same clinging to Harry and Hermione for support to make it through.

"There isn't any easy way to say this."

His voice failed for a moment then he looked at Harry. He knew he had to do this.

"The Death Eaters went to your parent's house last night. They killed everyone."

Claire gave a scream and instantly sobs of tears were shaking her body. James wrapped his arms around her quickly. Ron watched as he kissed the top of the girls head and tried to sooth her.

"I'm sorry. But you're both safe here."

"How do you know that?"

The tone of James' voice reminded him of Harry's when he had been angry.

"Son they can't get here. It's protected. You'll be safe."

"They killed them for me didn't they?"

Ron's mouth dropped a little as he shared a look with his best friend. Neither spoke for a moment and it was Harry that regained his voice first.

"What makes you say that son?"

"Everyone whispers about you here. Everyone knows who you are and what you did. But you know what's worse? The whispers about your child. They say that _HE _wants to find your child. That's me. If I hadn't have lived with them this wouldn't have happened."

Ron watched the look on the boys face and cleared his throat.

"You don't know that James. Claire's a witch as well. Voldemort knows where the muggleborns are. He could have gone after her family because of that. We don't even know if they went after them for you."

"Yes you do. Remus said I'm _HIS _greatest goal. It's my fault."

"Listen to me James. This is not your fault. We're at war people die. Trust me I died didn't I. People thought that I was going to be the saviour of this world and I failed them. I don't know how many people have died because of my death, and even before I died. None of this is any of our fault. The only person that is to blame is Voldemort."

"But –"

"But nothing James. Did you raise a wand to that family? Did you fire the fatal curse?"

"Of course not."

"Then son you are not to blame."

Claire looked up, her sapphire eyes brimming with tears ready to fall.

"They killed them all."

Ron nodded and James hugged the girl tightly to him.

"They'll pay for this Claire I promise. They'll pay for everything that they've done."


	39. Thirty Eight

Dedicated to Carly to make her feel better. Hopefully there might be a smile now.

Oh and I want to say sorry for the delay. My dad has been in and out of hospital since Wednesday so things have been hectic here. Not sure when I'll be able to update next either.

Imprisonment

Thirty Eight

"James wake up."

The boy swotted at the voice that was so close to him. He heard a chuckle and then he felt hands. He was being pushed. With a thump he landed on the floor. He fought against the blankets and managed to get his head out.

He blinked into the sunlight that had found its way into the room. Daniel was stood at the end of his bed laughing. His grey eyes were closed as he held onto the bedpost for support.

"Hughesy six years and still you can't get up in the morning."

"Six years and you're still pulling me out of bed."

His friend grinned and straightened up to his full height of six foot one and shook his shoulder length waved brown hair in that 'I'm too cool' manner. A bang off to their right drew their attention as Neal entered from the bathroom. He was still spiking the last few strands of his blonde hair. James and Daniel shared a look. They always wound him up claiming he did it to make himself appear taller than five nine.

"Don't even say it Danny boy."

"Say what Neal?"

"You know what."

Daniel made a face at him before pulling at James' quilt.

"Oh come on James you'll be late for breakfast."

"Yeah James and you don't want to miss your breakfast."

"Shut up!"

James untangled himself and stood up slowly. In the six years that he had been at the school a lot had changed. His appearance was just one of those things. He was no longer the scrawny little boy he had once been. Sure he was still on the skinny side but he had shot up to an impressive six foot. His eyes were as bright as ever as was his ginger hair, and it still wouldn't lie flat.

The truth was the three boys had completely changed. They were no longer the kids they had been when entering the school. They had matured into adults, well almost matured that was.

James moved to his cupboard and pulled out a pair of faded and ripped jeans and slung them on. Then looking around the room he found a blue T-shirt on the floor near the end of his bed. He picked it up and sniffed it quickly. It smelt clean. He threw it over his head and looked in the mirror.

"Better brush your hair Hughesy."

"Don't be silly Neal, Samantha likes it messy."

James threw a sock at Daniel who bounced out of reach. James quickly put his trainers on and grabbed a comb. He forced it through his hair as the other two stood tapping their watches.

"Oh I give up!"

James threw the comb down and turned to the other two.

"Let's just go down and get breakfast."

They ran out of the bedroom into the living area. James couldn't help but notice that it was littered with books and things. He didn't care though as his stomach grumbled.

"James tell your stomach to shut it."

"Neal it was Danny's stomach."

"Was not!"

Daniel pushed James out into the corridor. The three waited until the portrait had swung shut before they headed off down the corridor. As they went James yelled over his shoulder at Sirius.

"Morning shaggy man."

"Brush your hair!"

He grinned as he carried on. It was always the same greeting, had been since he was eleven. He was glad that he could depend on Sirius to start his day in a good way. The three boys laughed as they ran down into the hall for breakfast. It was already full and James nodded at their teachers before heading over to the tables.

As they moved towards their usual table he spotted that Claire wasn't there. He turned to look and found her sat on the one on the far end. She waved at him and he did the same back. Sometimes he found it difficult to believe that she was the same girl he had grown up with. She was so different. She was extremely confident of herself and who she was. James found that although that might have worked to her advantage it made his life difficult.

He had always seen Claire as a sister and so felt very protective of her. When she had turned fourteen well it became harder to protect her. Although James would never admit it, she was attractive. Neal and Daniel often tried to explain to James why but he only ever saw his sister. They told him it was her eyes that started it. Like James' own they were memorable. If you looked into her almond shaped sapphire eyes you never forgot them.

But her eyes were just the start of it. She had grown just like he had, although she wasn't anywhere near as tall as he was. She had stopped growing at five foot seven. He was constantly told by her that it was a perfect height and he was too tall. He had a feeling it was just because he called her titch. Her midnight black hair fell still in a straight line that now rested midway down her back.

What he hated though was the clothes that she wore. She was athletic and had a small frame, well almost small. Her stomach was muscular from the running, swimming and climbing that she did and she usually showed it off in small tops. But as Daniel always told him, that was just the starters. Apparently the male population thought she was stacked. James though hated that word.

But due to all these combined circumstances it made his life hard. Boys wanted to be with her. But the thing that seemed to attract them the most was the fact she didn't realise how beautiful she was. No she was too busy being one of the boys. But one boy had managed to get close to her.

James nodded at Kirk who waved. Kirk was two years older than them, already eighteen. But he was a decent guy. He was the polar opposite to Claire. He stood about an inch taller than her and was slightly on the podgy side. He enjoyed his meals; nobody could hold that against him. There was also the fact that while Claire was breathtakingly beautiful he just didn't seem to be. He had curly brown hair that earned him the nick name brillo head and his eyes were a dull brown almost black.

James though thought that he was a decent guy. He had a good sense of humour and cared for Claire. He had never tried anything, to James' knowledge, and they got on pretty well. James also knew that Kirk had an amazing way with plants. It was what had brought him and Claire together. Herbology was Claire's worst subject and he had become her tutor.

"Oy James over here."

He shook his head and moved over to the table that the boys had sat at.

"You weren't checking Claire out were you?"

"Dude that's my sister!"

"Well your sister is hot."

James looked at Neal who just laughed. Rose who had been about to sit down though spoke up.

"You think anything in a skirt is hot."

"Nah I don't."

"Yeah you do. Come on you were even checking Moody out when he wore that kilt!"

James and Neal high-fived at Neal's comeback. Daniel just shot them a look as Rose giggled into her hand. It was no secret that Daniel was the Romeo of the group. Apparently he had this whole writer attraction that the girls fell for. He would sit for hours in the grounds with his hair falling into his eyes writing away in his book. James couldn't see why girls liked it, but then each to their own.

"That was low Neal even for you."

"He's right though Daniel you do flirt with anything in a skirt."

He shot Rose a look and she shook her head.

"Fine anything in a skirt that isn't Moody. That better?"

"Much."

He picked up his goblet and took a sip before continuing.

"Look I can't help it if girls like a sensitive guy."

"Sensitive you?"

"Yes Hughes. See we all play different guys. Now I'm the sensitive one who writes poetry and takes care of animals. Then you're the action guy, the athlete, the one the girls want to watch. Then Jones here is the romantic one. He's the guy that takes girls out on moonlight picnics to look at the stars."

Neal almost chocked on the pancake he was eating.

"I do no such thing."

"Oh really. Well then what were you and Molly doing in the grounds last night then?"

Neal blushed as the others laughed. James knew that Molly and Neal were rather close. They shared this love for weird out there things. He had heard them spend many hours discussing something called a Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. As for the whole picnic under the stars while Neal had a love for Astronomy, something else that James and Daniel liked to tease him over.

"You two leave him alone. I think a picnic under the stars is lovely Neal."

"Thanks Rose."

The girls violet eyes twinkled as she shared a look with Daniel. James knew Rose to well. Inside she would be laughing. She hadn't changed at all really in the six years she had been there. Yes she had grown slightly (five foot four) but she could revert back to the eleven year old quite easily.

"Morning."

They all turned to look at the new comer. James caught sight of Rose's strawberry blonde hair fly out as she turned to look before coming to rest against her shoulders once more. Claire smiled at them dropping down next to Rose.

"Where's Kirk gone?"

"Oh down to the greenhouses. He's gone to check on some kind of seedling. Want to come outside Rose."

The two girls left and James looked at the boys. They all knew what that was about. They were going outside to gossip. James took a mouthful of orange juice and looked at the other two.

"I'm going to go for a fly. Wanna come?"

"No thanks."

James just shrugged and got up. He wasn't going to waste time inside on a morning like this.


	40. Thirty Nine

Imprisonment

Thirty Nine

James stepped out into the bright morning sun. It was the first week of July and the summer holidays had started. That didn't really mean all that much. All the students stayed on ground except for the older ones who headed outside to live as normal wizards and witches. Well as normal as one could these days. James knew that actually they were out spying for the professors who were unable to step outside the grounds without causing a stir.

As he walked through the soft grass he caught sight of Kirk talking to Neville Longbottom the Herbology professor. He couldn't help but wonder when Kirk would be leaving. He was eighteen and had finished his education. But James had a sneaky feeling the boy would be hanging around waiting until Claire was old enough to leave.

James' mind was all over the place. Thinking about Claire and Kirk he seemed to miss the red head girl in front of him. It was only when he heard a thump that he snapped into focus. Looking down onto the ground he pulled a face sticking his hand out in front of him.

"Sorry Molly I wasn't paying attention."

"No you weren't."

The girl took his hand and he pulled her to a stand. She was shorter than him and she took a little step backwards to get a better look. James couldn't help but smile at her. Molly hadn't changed very much from the little girl he had first met. She was now fifteen and stood at five foot six, a half inch shorter than her sister Laura.

She blinked a few times suddenly as though something was in her pale blue eyes. James knew better though she was frustrated about something. It was something that she alone did.

"Have you seen my Mimbulus mimbletonia?"

"Your what?"

"My plant. Did you see where my plant went?"

James looked around and pointed to a brown pot. Inside was what looked like a cactus that Marie use to keep on the kitchen windowsill. The only thing was it was grey not green. As Molly picked it up though he noticed that it didn't have spines like normal cactus' but what he could only describe as boils.

"What is that thing Molly?"

"It's my Mimbulus mimbletonia. Weren't you listening to me?"

"Umm… sure but it's a little, well strange isn't it?"

"No its not. Uncle Neville says it's a brilliant plant. He told me he use to have one when he was a little older than me."

James just nodded putting a smile onto his face.

"Well Molly it was great talking to you but I've got to go."

He moved a little passed her but stopped when she called his name.

"Do you know where Neal is?"

James hid the smile that was about to appear on his face and nodded.

"He's in the Hall with Daniel."

"Oh good I want to show him my plant."

She turned suddenly and her long curled red hair swung around her. As it settled James picked out the natural blonde in it that she had apparently inherited from her mother. She quickly disappeared into the school and James shook his head.

It always surprised him when he spoke to Molly. He never knew what she would be coming out with next. She was so different to Laura. Molly was all about odd things while her sister was; well she was the female version of Daniel. They were like two peas in a pod. Both were known throughout the school as serial daters, although they had never dated each other. Then there was the poetry. They were so competitive over who could write better poems.

James' attention shifted again suddenly as he reached the Quidditch area. Ever since he had come to the school he had loved flying. He had spent hours sitting with the portraits of his dad and granddad and learnt that flying was in his blood. He loved the sport and played chaser whenever he could, although he wasn't a half bad seeker.

He had thought about a quick fly around the arena. He loved being on his broom. But it seemed that somebody else had had the same idea. He stood at the gate to the arena and smiled watching the girl who was in the air. He could see silver blonde hair flying out in a straight sheet behind the girl with a length of red at the bottom giving the identity of the flier away. He could just picture the girls eyes from where he stood. He imagined them shining in the sun. Suddenly it seemed the girl had spotted him as she came flying down to him.

"What you doing over here?"

"Enjoying the view."

"James!"

"What?"

He laughed as Sammie blushed. Gently she slugged his arm and his green eyes locked with her blue/green ones. He couldn't help but smile as he pulled her over towards him wrapping his arms around her waist. Her five foot eight frame suddenly came to rest again him. To anyone passing they would seem like the perfect couple.

Well they were. James couldn't believe how lucky he was to be dating Samantha Weasley. He thought her far more attractive than Claire, although their body types were very similar. It was her personality that had done him in. Her love of flying and jokes. There was just something about her. They had only been dating for seven months but it just felt right to James.

"So are you going to tell me what you're doing here then?"

"I decided to go for a morning fly. Just like you by the looks of it."

"You call this morning! I've been out here since seven."

James shot her a look and she laughed.

"Some of us get up before nine o'clock see James."

"Only the mad people."

"Are you calling me mad?"

"Of course not dear. Your sleeping pattern is mad, your not."

She pulled herself out of his grip and jumped onto her broom and went back into the air. James pulled a face before running over to the shed area and pulling out his own broom. He kicked off into the sky and felt at ease. This was where he belonged no doubt about it. There was freeness to the sky; he just loved it so much.

"James! Samantha! Get down here!"

He looked down to the ground and saw one of the twins stood there. As he got closer he noticed that this one wore a tiny mini skirt and knew it was Laura. Molly would never be seen in something that short. She seemed to be a trouser girl or if a skirt had to be worn it fell to her knees. Laura on the other hand loved her short skirts and tight tops.

"Hey Laura what's up."

She smiled at James in reply. But before she could answer Sammie had landed.

"You haven't broken up with Dave have you?"

"What? Oh no not yet Samantha. Don't be so silly. I'm doing that tomorrow."

James raised an eyebrow and grinned at his girlfriend.

"Yeah Sammie don't be silly."

Sammie hit James lightly in the stomach as Laura smiled at the pair.

"I thought that you'd like to know that there's been a sighting."

"Of what? Not one of those strange creatures that Molly and Neal are always talking about."

"No James. It's our mums. Finley just turned up and went to see dad. They've been spotted up in Glasgow."


	41. Forty

First I'm really sorry for the wait for this chapter. It's been a bit hectic here. My boss has finished so I've worked 21 days with only 2 days off in the last 3 weeks. Then there's the fact my parents have been away and I've had to take care of my younger sister. I've had a 21st birthday for one friend and one of my best mates turns 21 tomorrow and so have spent the best part of a week making her pressie.

Now bad news. University enrollement starts tomorrow. That means I have to focus now on my dissertation project. So posting will stay very limited. Maybe once a week if your lucky once every two weeks if your not. Please stick with me though. I have this story almost finished (62/63 chapters - just need to finish writing it out)

Kris

* * *

Imprisonment

Forty

The door closed as Finley walked out. Ron closed his eyes leaning against the chair. This couldn't be happening not now. Five years he'd been hoping for news on Luna but she wasn't out there anymore. She couldn't be not after all this time. But maybe just maybe … no he wouldn't believe it.

"Her portrait hasn't activated Ron."

"I know that Harry."

Ron dropped into the seat and faced the portrait of his best friend. It was so strange to do this. It just wasn't right to have a conversation with a dead person in this manner. But the portrait knew him, knew what had gone before and was probably the best person to help him.

The two looked at each other in silence for a moment and then slowly Ron spoke up.

"What if it's a trap and it isn't them?"

"What if it is them?"

Ron put his face in his hands. This was too much.

"Harry I wish it was them really I do. But the fact is if they're still alive why haven't we heard from them before? I think this is a trap. Voldemort must be getting desperate now to capture the last of us. Maybe he's using this as a way to bait me out."

"But Ron what if it is them?"

"I don't know! Harry I really don't know."

He shook his head and let the silence engulf him. He wanted it to be them but knew somehow that it wasn't. He had let go of Hermione and even Luna a long time ago. He was trying to move on with his life but he couldn't now with the war hanging over him. He'd lost so much and to have this dangled in front of him for it to be false would break him.

"Harry I can't do this."

"I know. Ron I know what you've lost but look what you have. You've got two great daughters that think the world of you. A niece who sees you as a father and would do anything for you to see her as a daughter. Then there's James who treats you as a mix of uncle, father and friend. Then you've got Ginny and Neville still with you and Remus and Tonks. You've got a lot Ron and this is a chance for you to have Luna and Hermione back."

"AND WHAT IF IT ISN'T THEM?"

Ron slammed his fist on the table in front of him. Slowly he looked back up at the green eyes he'd once seen sparkle with life.

"If it's not them then I don't think I could take it. Hermione was my best friend Harry and Luna the love of my life. I've tried to move on but with this war I can't. The ghosts of my childhood are still haunting me. I'm coping Harry but only just, to get up to Glasgow and find out it's not true that it's a trap. Well I don't think I could do it."

The portrait fell silent closing the green eyes away from him. Ron couldn't help but wonder if the Harry in the portrait didn't have a motive in wanting him to go. He must want to see Hermione as much as Ron did.

"If you don't think you can do it, well don't."

Ron looked away from Harry and saw a photograph that he hadn't looked at in years. It was of his Hogwarts years, he couldn't have been more than fourteen in it. He was stood with Harry and Hermione and they were all laughing happily. Things might not have been easy back then but they had been together.

"You'd have gone after them."

"Probably. But then I always had to act the hero."

Ron laughed at the choice of words. The very words that Ron had spoken of Harry on a number of occasions. It had seemed that Harry had always wanted to be a hero. He had always tried to save people, even those that didn't need it.

"I'm not like you Harry."

"No you're smarter than me."

"I'm not –"

"I'm dead Ron. You're still alive. I acted the hero one too many times and it failed me. You on the other hand acted when you had to. But you've always known that there are times to hold back. If you think this is one of them, well fair enough."

"It can't be them Harry. Five years they've been captives. How could they break out now? I mean they've got to have been broken by now. Anything could have been done to them. I mean didn't Dumbledore always say there are things worse then death."

"You don't think …"

"It's possible Harry. I mean the Dementors do work with him. If they've had the kiss well their body would be alive but not them. Or they could have been tortured to insanity. Their bodies survive but they don't. Just because their portraits haven't activated doesn't mean anything."

The two old friends fell silent both of them had their eyes on the photo.

"Are you going to tell anyone about the news?"

"Might tell Remus. He can put the word out for others to keep an eye. If it is really them well they'll head south."

"You can't know that."

"If its Hermione she'll head to the last place she knows I've been and set up a message."

"You mean –"

"It's where she left James. It's where she'd go."

A knock sounded on Ron's door and he called entrance looking up. He couldn't help but sigh as Laura and James walked in. A chuckle came from the portrait and he knew it was due to Laura's dress sense. Harry had long been rubbing it in that his daughter dressed in a manner he found highly inappropriate. Ron however was sure Ginny was encouraging the girl to do it, he just couldn't prove it.

"What can I do for you two then?"

"Is it true?"

Ron had to admit the fact that James had gone straight to the point was admirable. He was very much like his parents even if he didn't know it. Harry and Ron shared a look and Ron pointed at two seats.

"Sit down."

"Daddy please is mum still alive?"

Laura and James sat opposite him. He didn't know what he should say to them. The evidence was all pointing to the fact that the two women were still alive but that didn't mean a thing. Not anymore, not in this world.

"Laura honey, yes. Simply your mother is alive."

He saw her and James share a look. Harry in the portrait spoke up quickly before they could say much more in looks.

"Your mothers may be alive you two. However you must understand that they are gone. You'll not be seeing them anytime soon."

"But they've been spotted dad. Finley told Laura."

Ron swore loudly causing his daughter to grin at him.

"Finley was misinformed."

"What?"

"James it's not them."

"How do you know that? It could be."

"I know them that's how! Five years they've been gone. If they were still capable of escaping they would have done it long before now."

"Well maybe they just haven't been able to do it before now."

"No. Look if it's really them we'll hear more. There's a meeting place that we set up. If it's them they'll go there. But until then we have to accept the fact that Luna and Hermione are gone."

"But –"

"But nothing James."

A look swept over his face that Ron has seen too many times in his younger days. It amazed him at how well James could pull off the same annoyed look as Hermione. But there was something else, something in his eyes that was of Harry.

"James promise me that you won't do anything."

"Like I could."

He was out of the room before Ron could sit him down and make him promise. Laura made a small sound and stood up following him out. Ron though looked at his friend sat in the portrait.

"He's defiantly your son mate."


	42. Forty One

Imprisonment

Forty One

"I can't believe them!"

"I know. Mum and Hermione are still alive they admitted it."

James and Laura were in the common room that James shared with his friends. They were pacing back and fore both in foul moods. Around them the others were silent. Samantha and Rose were sitting on the arms of Daniel's chair just watching them pace. Claire and Kirk were sat together on the other chair while Neal and Molly had taken the sofa.

"Molls why aren't you upset? I mean mum is alive dad said so but he's refusing to –"

"Dad has always said that mum is alive. But Lorz that doesn't mean she's still our mum."

"What does that mean?"

"Voldemort has dementors working with him. They could have given mum a kiss by now so she'd be without a soul."

"But Molls –"

"Or they could have tortured her into insanity. Uncle Neville's parents were tortured until they were insane Aunty Ginny told me."

"Surely that hasn't happened though they've been spotted."

"Maybe they weren't then Lorz. But there's lots of Wrackspurts up in Glasgow."

James stopped pacing and gave Molly a funny look.

"What are Wrackspurts?"

Molly and Neal shared a look that said how could you not know. James cleared his throat and Neal nodded slightly.

"Right. The Wrackspurts are invisible creatures that float through a person's ears and makes their brain go fuzzy."

Everyone just shot Neal and Molly a look but they didn't seem to care.

"Molls there are no such thing as Wrackspurts."

"Just because you don't believe in them doesn't mean their not real. I mean muggles don't believe in magic yet here we all are."

That seemed to finish that argument. James and Laura stood there just looking around. Slowly James seemed to find his voice.

"It could be them you know. Our mums could be out there trying to find us we have to help them."

"I know but our dad's don't think –"

"Our dads are old. I mean mines dead and yours has been locked up in here for so long that I think he's scared to go out there."

"That's not fair James."

"Claire my mum is out there and they don't want to know. I mean this is my chance to meet her, to actually get to speak to her and know what she's like. Come on if there was a chance that Marie was still alive wouldn't you want to do something?"

She went very white. James and Claire hardly ever spoke of Marie and Clint and if they did it was to remember fun times in their childhood. When they had discovered the murder it had torn the pair up. For a long time Claire couldn't talk to James because she saw him as the reason her family were gone. He knew that he had just struck a low blow, but he didn't regret it.

"I'm going to bed."

She stood up, turned and kissed Kirk, and disappeared.

"Great one James."

"Look I'm sorry Kirk but she understands what this means to me. I've never known my parents. I mean my relationship with my father is through a portrait! This is my chance and she knows it."

"Still you could have handled it better."

Kirk left the room suddenly. James looked at those still there. Rose looked at the door into the room she shared with Claire and stood up.

"I'm going to see if she's okay."

She had left before James could reply.

"James your not going to go after them are you?"

He looked at Molly and shrugged.

"Why not? I mean nobody else is going to."

"What if its trap mate?"

He looked at Daniel and raised an eyebrow.

"Why would it be a trap?"

"Six years Hughesy that's how long we've been friends. Do you really think we hadn't worked it out? Potter."

"How long have you known?"

"A few years. We figured that the reason you go by Hughes is because Voldemort wants the Potters dead."

"Yeah so what. Like you said I'm a Hughes he isn't going to know who I am."

"You really think so. Who killed Marie and Clint? You really think that they don't know the truth. It could be a trap to get you to go and get them and then that's it, the last Potter dead."

"You don't know anything Daniel."

"I know this is a stupid idea. There's got to be a reason why Weasley doesn't believe it, but no you think you know better. Why because you're a Potter? Look around your entire family is dead, and you'll be as well."

James was ready to swing for the boy. But Samantha got between them.

"Shut up! Both of you."

Daniel stormed over to the portrait and stormed from the room.

"Someone should go after him."

Neal made to stand up but Laura pushed him back down.

"Let me deal with this."

She followed after him. James stood watching. This was tearing them apart. So far he had offended most of his friends. Molly was watching Laura leave and as the portrait hole shut she turned to James.

"I understand. I miss my mum too but they've been gone too long. Voldemort is evil you've heard dad's classes. I think we should just put them in the past. We need to realise that our mums died a long time ago. I'm tired. Neal will you walk me back to my room?"

He looked a little startled but agreed. They left and James watched as Samantha dropped onto the sofa. He sat next to her looking at her closely.

"What do you think?"

"It doesn't matter what I think James."

"It matters to me."

"I think that you want it to be you mum so much that you're not thinking of any other possibilities. Five years in the capture of Death Eaters is a long time, if she's still alive she could be working for them now. Maybe she's got an agreement that if she gets you to them they'll let her live."

"She wouldn't do that to me."

"How do you know though? I mean yes Uncle Ron and the others tell you about her. But they knew her in another life. They knew her when she was free when she could fight. Five years is a long time and it might have broken her."

"But she wouldn't give me to them."

"Why not? She doesn't know you. She spent the first three weeks of your life with you but that's it. She might be your mother biologically but that's all. She's had no part in sixteen years of your life."

"Your mum and dad didn't play a big part in your life but they're still your parents."

"Yes and they're dead like your dad."

"So if you heard they were alive you wouldn't try to go find them?"

"I don't know."

They fell silent and Samantha rested her head against his shoulder.

"You're going to go no matter what I say."

"What?"

"You're too like your dad. All the professors say so. I heard Uncle Neville tell Aunt Ginny that he's surprised you haven't broken out already."

"Yeah, thought about it."

"You'll come back won't you?"

James kissed the top of her hair hugging her tightly.

"As long as I'm alive I'll always come back to you."


	43. Forty Two

Imprisonment

Forty Two

James slipped his trainer on and took one last look around his room. He had everything he needed he was sure of that. But was he ready to leave the safety of Dumbledore's? Probably not but he had to do this. Sammie was right he was too much like his father and he had been forced to hide too long. He needed to get out there.

Tiptoeing across the room he opened the door into the common area and walked over to the portrait hole. He pushed it open to discover that Sirius was snoring in the frame. That made what he was about to do that much easier. Carefully he moved through the corridors until he got to the front door. He pushed it open and moved into the chilly night air.

It might have been June but the nights still held a chill. He moved over to the arena and opening the shed took his broom. Kicking off into the air he looked back at the castle where his friends and family were all asleep. He'd be back, yes and with him would be his mother and Luna.

Neal turned over in bed and stretched. It was still really early about six o'clock. Too early for most people to be up. But he wasn't most people. He was suppose to be meeting Molly for breakfast at seven and he wasn't going to be late.

He smiled as he sat up. He liked Molly. She was wacky and weird but so what? He liked the fact she was different. She was quirky, had a streak in her that most girls could really do with. He knew though that James and Daniel would tease him about Molly though. Why shouldn't they? He had teased James rotten when he and Samantha had gotten together.

He stood up and stretched. As he stood there he noticed something that was strange. James' bed was made. James never made his bed and plus when had James ever been up at six in the morning? He didn't even get up that early at Christmas. Something stirred in Neal's mind. No not even James could be that stupid.

He didn't bother to dress as he picked up his wand and ran from the room. He was through the portrait hole so fast that he only just heard the guy in the portrait yell at him. He stopped and headed back.

"What did you say?"

"You've forgotten to get dressed boy."

"Oh. Hey you haven't seen James by any chance?"

"Not since yesterday why?"

"No reason."

Neal turned and sprinted off down the corridors. Maybe James had just been so annoyed by what had been said last night that he couldn't sleep. Yeah that was likely. Then he had gone for his morning fly. Yes that had to be it.

Neal reached the doors to the grounds and pushed them open. He ran down to the flying arena and jumped the gate. There was nobody in the air. His heart was racing now. James surely couldn't have done it. He reached the shed and opened it. To his horror he found that his friend's broom was missing. Great the boy had really done it. Neal had to find help and quickly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Ron threw a dressing gown over his pyjamas as he unlocked the door to his room. What he saw almost gave him a heart attack. Thumping on his door was Neal Jones. He was in a pair of sweat pants and that was all. Unusually for him his blonde hair was falling into his eyes not in their usual spikes.

"Professor he did it."

"Jones calm down. Who's done what?"

"James. He's gone."

Ron grabbed at the door to steady himself. This couldn't be happening. No James wouldn't be that stupid.

"He must be somewhere around here."

"It's quarter past six. You know James as well as I do. Have you ever known him to be up before nine unless he had to be?"

The boy had a point, but just because he was up early didn't mean anything. It seemed that the boy knew what Ron was thinking.

"His broomstick is gone. I thought maybe he'd gone for a fly but he isn't down there and neither is his broom. Professor he was really annoyed last night by what you said. I think he's gone after his mother."

Ron wanted to swear as he sent his patronus off around the school. He ushered the boy inside and shut the door. He looked at him and shook his head going to his cupboard.

"Here put this top on quickly."

It wasn't long before a group had formed in his room. He had Remus, Ginny, Neville, Tonks and Moody stood there all looking at him.

"I think there's something you should all know."

Quickly Ron filled them in on the information that he had received the day before from Finley. They all seemed to agree that it was unlikely to be Luna and Hermione.

"The thing is Finley told Laura."

"So she's having a go right Weasley."

He shook his head at Moody.

"It's worse. She told James. Well he's missing today…"


	44. Forty Three

A special update for you all. Today is my 21st birthday so to celebrate it here's a post for you all. Enjoy.

Kris xx

* * *

Imprisonment

Forty Three

"We have to do something."

Claire slammed her fist onto the table in front of her casing everyone to jump. A throbbing radiated through her hand but she wasn't going to let on. She allowed her sapphire eyes to travel the group gathered. Neal and Daniel were sat on the arms to Samantha's chair. The two boys were silently looking at the floor but Samantha was watching her.

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"Go after him."

"Claire we're not prepared."

"Neither is he! He's going to need our help."

"If he had wanted it he'd have asked us."

"How can you say that? You're suppose to be his girlfriend!"

"I am his girlfriend!"

Samantha snarled the small sentence at her. Claire however didn't care. This girl wasn't going to scare her.

"Then do something."

"I'm supporting him. He needs to do this and I'm not going to interfere."

"He's going to kill himself."

"He won't."

Claire looked at the younger girl in front of her. The greenish blue eyes were narrowed at her but Claire just looked on. There was something not right about any of this. Why would James sneak off like that in the first place? No she'd help him even if she had to do it herself.

She stood up and stormed into her bedroom. She was dressed in a tracksuit bottoms and T-shirt. She'd need something warmer if she was going to leave. Pulling open her cupboard she found her jacket and threw it over her shoulders. Then finding a band pulled her hair into a pony tail before forcing her feet into her trainers.

She entered the common area refusing to look at the three sitting there. Quickly she made to leave when she heard Daniel's voice.

"Tonks has gone out after him. He'll be fine sit back down."

"No. Look he's my brother and I'm going to go help him. Even if you three won't."

Claire walked out of the common room without another pause. The corridors were practically empty since everyone had headed down to dinner. But she couldn't eat she was too worried. Yes she had been annoyed that James had brought up their mother but she hadn't expected him to disappear on her.

No James was her brother and she had expected to face everything with him. When he had told them about Hermione being spotted the truth was she had been scared. Not of it being a trap or anything like that, no she was worried that he would find her. If James found Hermione alive then he would have his mother back. Then where would she be left? James was the only family she had left and she didn't want him taken from her, not by his mother.

She shook her head as she made to step out into the ground. This was stupid. James was her brother and nothing would change that. But she wanted to help him, wanted him to know that he could lean on her. If he was going after Hermione then she would as well. She'd do everything in her power to help.

"Where are you going?"

"Not now Rose."

Claire stepped out into the evening air. A soft breeze played around her as she looked over at the arena that they played Quidditch in. That's how James had left. He'd taken his broom and flown away from here. If that was his choice method well it would do for her too.

"You're not leaving too are you?"

Slowly Claire turned to look at Rose. Her violet eyes were filled with worry and Claire couldn't help but smile softly at her best friend.

"I have to Rose. It's James."

"You really do care about him don't you?"

"He's my brother. I honestly don't expect you to understand but please don't tell anybody I've gone yet. Give me a head start will you."

"Tell! How could I?"

"What?"

"I'm coming with you."

"No Rose you can't."

"I'm not letting you go on your own. What if it's a trap and the Death Eaters attack you. You know that my best subject is stealth and duelling same as yours. I can help."

There was a look of determination on Rose's face. With a small nod Claire headed over to the broom shed. Rose was quiet as Claire took her broom.

"We're going to fly?"

"Yes. Look Daniel's broom is by there. Why don't you take that."

Rose was shaking as she climbed onto the broom. Claire kicked off and watched as Rose followed. She was all over the place for a few moments. Then with a shared look the two flew away from the ground unsure of what they were about to face.


	45. Forty Four

Imprisonment

Forty Four

Draco looked at his watch. Damn what the hell was taking so long? He couldn't believe what he was doing. The Dark Lord had grown very impatient lately. Apparently the war had dragged out too long. Yes Draco had to agree with that. They had killed Saint Potter sixteen years ago and yet his brat was still somewhere out there.

They had spies trying to discover where but after his latest captures they had learnt the truth. The truth wasn't what they wanted. No Potter's brat was well hidden. In a school, that to Draco sounded a lot like Hogwarts. But this school was protected not only from Muggle eyes but from Wizarding as well. But there were ways around that.

Draco had been left in charge of the camp for some time. He worked the prisoners hard and he wasn't surprised when most broke. But no Granger and Lovegood, no they hadn't. Five long years in the camp though hadn't done their spirits any good. They didn't believe they would ever get out, and they were right.

But no there was an advantage still in having them. The Potter brat never knew his family and the Dark Lord was sure he wanted to know it. Yes the Dark Lord was sure that if he could Granger's son would go after her. Draco thought it a pathetic plan but then he had always known his family. The Dark Lord assured him that the brat would fall for the bait.

So they had used their spy. That idiot Finley to get the information of an escape to those in the school. Draco couldn't help but hope that instead of the brat the Weasel would come. Yes that would do him, the sole survivor of the Potter club. Yet something told him that Weasel and his lot might be smart to the plot. The best hope was that the youngster would fall for the same mistake his father had once done.

That was the only reason Draco could see for him to be sitting in an Oak tree in the middle of nowhere. He was sick of the plan already. He wanted to get back to his manor. Yes he had his own problems to worry about. Like the fact that Delphinium was all over Brice Avery. Since his daughter had turned fifteen all hell had broken lose. Avery wasn't that bad a boy but Merlin his daughter was throwing herself at him. Yes Draco was a little worried he had walked in on them in the lounge all over each other. He hated to imagine what would have happened if he hadn't walked in.

Then there was Junior. He'd recently turned eleven and was starting his magical learning. Already he had set fire to the curtains twelve times. Draco wasn't all that impressed by it. It didn't help either that Jessamine kept jumping out at the boy making him forget his spells mid casting. No his nine year old was certainly a handful. Then there was the baby of the family Amarantha his six year old daughter who acted like a two year old due to babying.

Yes he had enough problems and therefore didn't need to be sat babysitting Crabbe and Goyle. Although as he watched the pair he couldn't help but laugh. Yes he'd seen them pretend to be girls before but seeing them look like Lovegood and Granger well that was too entertaining. They were acting like complete buffoons though. He watched as they hit at each other fighting away.

His senses took over as he listened carefully. He was sure that someone else was near. Sure that something was about to happen. That's when he saw something come out of the sky. It was a strange sight. For a moment his heart skipped a beat, it was Weasel. He'd fallen for it. Yet when the person touched ground he realised that it was a boy, too young for Weasel. There was something familiar about him though, the messy hair spoke to him. Then slowly it came to him, Potter…


	46. Forty Five

Imprisonment

Forty Five

James landed gently among a mass of trees. He was sure that he had seen people on the ground but he had no idea who they were. What if they were typical muggles? If they had seen him well Moody would kill him. Not that that was his biggest problem.

A yawn slipped from his mouth as his eyes closed. He had left the protection of the school the day before. He had flown for most of the day and then landed in a wooded area somewhere over the North of England for the night. He hadn't realised how far Scotland truly was from Wales. But he had gotten up early to continue his flight. Two early mornings well they were killing him.

Strange sounding voices echoed through the air and James suddenly became apprehensive of his whereabouts. Maybe this had been a mistake just up and leaving. Where was his common sense? For so long he had known that he was a target, that he was the ultimate goal for Voldemort and he just strolled out.

He edged slightly closer to the carrying voices and stood hidden behind a large oak tree. His eyes drifted to a clearing up ahead and his heart jumped to his throat. He couldn't really be seeing what he thought he was? This was stupid. No it couldn't be. His brain was telling him all this but his heart that was telling a different tale.

His eyes lingered on the two women beating on each other. The blonde had the brunette in some kind of headlock. But the brunette didn't look stumped. No she was hitting the blonde in the stomach area. James couldn't help but smile a little. He had never seen that face but he knew the features.

The brunette looked just like she did in the portrait. Well okay that was a lie. She looked older as though she had aged before her time. Her brown hair was knotted and messy but she was recognisable. Mostly though the scowl she wore told James the truth. That woman was his mother, Hermione Potter.

A small laugh escaped his lips as his mum tripped the blonde. He wasn't sure but he guessed that it had to be Luna. As the laugh rushed around his ears he heard a rustling from above. He pushed himself against the trunk pulling out his wand. His eyes scanned the branches but then a magpie flew into the air.

"Just a bird Hughes, just a bird."

His muttering didn't help him feel any better but at least it was a voice. He turned his attention once more to the women. As he watched he couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. Why were they fighting? They were suppose to be friends after all. Maybe they had had a falling out though. Maybe they wanted to go in opposite directions. Yet something was nagging in his brain.

He remembered the stories that Ron had told him. His mum and Luna had never seen eye to eye on things. His mum was logical; she needed to see something to believe it. Luna though was far more open minded and believed in anything. Yet they were friends. They had united over a common goal and found a way to help each other. That's what Ron had always said. So something had to be wrong.

James was unaware in his own mind how much like his mother he really was. If it had been Harry standing there that day he would have stepped straight out. He would have believed that his eyes were seeing the truth. His mind wouldn't have seen the trap in front of him. James however like Hermione was able to see past the moment. As his eyes watched his brain began to work. The words that Ron had spoken rang loudly in his ears. This was a trap and he knew it. He didn't know what was going on but he knew it to be unreal.

James knew then what he had to do. This was it he had to leave. His mother truly was lost to him and he had been stupid to think anything else of it. He took a step backwards planning to reach for his broom when he heard a snap under his feet. He quickly looked down at the twig and groaned as the two women looked at him.

They didn't make a move as they froze looking at him. As their eyes travelled his body he suddenly became very fazed by the experience. Then he felt his eyes widen as the image in front of him began to blur. The women were changing. Both were becoming taller and filling out more. The brunette's hair began to thin out as facial hair appeared.

James' mouth fell open as he looked at the two grown men. Polyjuice potion. He'd studied that and new the affects. But more importantly he knew the ingredients. Fear spread through him quickly as he looked at who he assumed to be Death Eaters, but his heart went light. His mother and the twin's mother they were alive. They had to be otherwise they wouldn't be able to transform into them.

The men made no move to pull out their wands. This led James to the belief that he was safe. That's when he heard a second noise from behind. It sounded like the movement of cloth, a robe maybe. Very slowly he turned and looked around. In the shadows he made out a form and watched as it came closer to him.

"Finally Mr Potter we meet. I've been looking forward to this for a long time…"


	47. Forty Six

Imprisonment

Forty Six

James watched as the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows. His bright green eyes met with those of a dull grey. The man had a look of pure hatred over his face as he looked him over. Then he ran a hand through his shortened blonde hair a sly grin coming to his face.

"Boys I'd like you to meet James Hughes. This young fellar just happens to be the brat son of Potter and Granger."

There was a mumbling from behind him but James didn't dare look. The two impostors were defiantly the muscle of the group but something told him that this man was the one to fear.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? Well it seems Weasley hasn't taught you everything boy. Draco Malfoy the Dark Lords most trusted follower. And you are very much your father's son. What a waste he was. I offered him friendship once and he threw it back at me for that mudblood Granger and mudblood lover Weasley. Well he paid dearly for that mistake."

"Shut up."

"Yes so very much like him. He was ignorant too and fell for the same trap once. Went after that filth of a cousin of my mothers, Black. And you it seems fell for the same trick."

"Where's Hermione?"

"Dead."

"Liar! Polyjuice potion needs a bit of the person you're changing into. Therefore Hermione, and Luna for that matter, are still alive. Where are they?"

"Trying to be smart. Defiantly related to Granger then."

"Where are they?"

"It doesn't matter boy. You'll never get to meet them. No you'll be with that muggle family of yours soon enough."

"That was you!"

"Yes and what a fun night that was too. The woman she was killed first. Then we tortured the man. He was stubborn I'll give him that. Wouldn't give you away at all. But then we killed the girls and he still wouldn't. So he had to go. Then we found the boy. Very helpful he was too. Told me about his sister and you leaving for a school. Told me that Weasley had taken you and his brat of a sister would be there too. Then there was that fool Longbottom, the useless Tonks along with the werewolf and the old man. Yes he told me a lot of information that has come in useful over the last few years."

James balled his fists as he felt anger cruse through his veins. This was the man, no creature that had killed his family. His blood was boiling under his skin. He wanted to hit out. Without even thinking his fist connected with the nose of the man. He stumbled backwards before losing balance and landing on the floor.

"You filthy Mudblood child!"

James ducked a nasty purple spell that came over his head. Lifting his wand he took aim at the man just as the two muscle men jumped out at him. He felt crushed as thick arms held him tight.

Kicking out James couldn't dislodge him. Looking down his feet were dangling from the ground. He'd been caught. He'd really been caught. What the hell had he been thinking.

"It's time you met the Dark Lord boy."

James felt his stomach fall as the blonde man smirked happily at him.


	48. Forty Seven

WARNING: This chapter is very different to all the others. It's choppy and jumpy and some of you might not like it. But it was the only way to fit it all into one chapter and to make it slightly longer; otherwise you'd be having four paragraph long chapters for the next five chapters!

Imprisonment

Forty Seven

Tonks sat in a tree watching the scene below her. Draco had James. He'd been captured. What had the boy been thinking going after him? Wait what was she thinking, this was Harry's son.

But things were now very complicated. She had to rescue him but that was going to be tricky. Then there was the fact that anything she did could end up hurting the boy. Why hadn't he listened to them? He was difficult that was the problem. He had sat around so long being protected and now it seemed he wanted to do something.

Watching carefully she waited until Draco stepped away from him. Then with a careful aim she disarmed him. She could see his face from where she sat. The look of alarm as she hit one of his cronies with a stunning spell.

As James fell to the floor she jumped from the tree. Hitting the ground she stumbled and smacked her nose hard on the ground. But she ignored the pain to stand and look at her cousin.

"Tonks!"

Her name was spat at her from the mouth of the man. His wand was now back in his hand and she had to work. Spells hurtled around her but her attention was fixed on him. She was an Auror first and foremost she could defeat this boy, she would save James.

* * *

James' feet hit the ground hard as the man holding his left arm slid to the ground. The other man, the shorter of the two, gripped tighter on him. He needed to get to his wand but that was on the ground. Maybe if he could just…

* * *

"Rose do you hear that?"

Claire hovered above a number of trees listening intensely. Next to her Rose bounced up and down slightly on the broom. It was no secret that her friend hated flying and she was surprised that she had lasted so long on the broom.

"What is it?"

There was a whizzing sound from below. Shivers of excitement were stirring in Claire as she looked sideways at her friend.

"Magic."

"What?"

"Its spells Rose. I can hear them, practically smell them. Come on concentrate I bet you can as well."

Rose closed her eyes and a small smile spread to her face. It was shadowed though with doubt as her eyes reopened.

"Its powerful dark magic I can sense."

"Let's get down there then."

* * *

James kicked hard at the man's legs hoping to catch him unaware. The method didn't really work though. The man swore but he didn't loosen his grip on James' arm. He needed to get free. He needed to get his wand. He needed to help.

* * *

Tonks ducked as a yellow spell flew over her head missing her by inches. She was rusty at this. How long had it really been since she was in a fight for her life? Years that was the true answer. Preparing the students was one thing but to fight with somebody that knew what they were doing was something else.

As she fired a stunning spell at Malfoy her mind wandered. No matter what the outcome of this one thing was certain, the Order members would be slow. They needed to train themselves before facing any Death Eater. She'd get Moody on her side when she returned.

A nasty pink spell grazed her shoulder and she felt her right arm go numb. Changing wand hands she steadied herself once more. This was defiantly more difficult that she thought it would be …

* * *

Rose crept into a bush and looked at Claire. With a soft nod the other girl crept further along. Rose knew Claire was going to see if maybe she could ambush the blonde attacking Professor Tonks. But Rose had something else on her mind.

James was straight ahead of her. She could see he was struggling. On his right a man was unconscious on the floor but his left arm was caught up in a powerful grip. He was lopsided trying to get his wand but he couldn't quite reach it. This was where Rose was about to come in.

With good aim she hit the man in the leg. He released James instantly as he crumbled to the ground. His legs had turned to jelly and he was unable to stand. Rose clambered out of the bushes as James pointed his wand at her.

"Rose?"

"Behind you!"

James was struck in the back and fell face down. Rose studied the man still on the ground with his wand in hand. He grinned as he readied to take aim on her. She quickly stupefied him and watched as his head slammed onto the grass.

With her back to Tonks and the other man she legged it to James. Turning him in her hands she hit his face softly.

"James wake up!"

He only groaned. Rose felt sick looking at him this was serious. He needed to get back to the school and quickly…

* * *

Claire crawled out from the bushes and looked at the man attacking Tonks. There was something about him that set her stomach squirming. His eyes lingered on Tonks as spell after spell flew from the wands. Claire had never witnessed anything like it, there was no sign of spells ending and beginning. The only thing giving away that it was a different spell was the colour.

Slowly and still on the ground Claire lifted her wand and angled it at the unknown attacker. She waited for a fraction of a second before sounding the spell in her mind.

Tarantallegra!

The blonde man fell to the floor with his legs moving in a sort of frenzied tap-dance. The man's eyes darted to her and grey met sapphire. Something shadowed his eyes for a second as he studied her. But before she or Tonks could do anything he had reached and had her arm in a tight grip.

Then to Claire's horror everything went funny. The green of the trees evaporated away to be replaced with darkness. Her surroundings seemed to push in on her as her breath escaped her mouth. Then just as she thought that her head would cave in it stopped. Blinking several times she looked at the man holding onto her and realised that she was in dire trouble.


	49. Forty Eight

**IMPORTANT: We've had a death in the family in the last few days. If that isn't bad enough its a 9 day old baby. So because of this there will be no more post until after the funeral. We're all very busy trying to help my cousin (the baby's mother - who is just 17) organise it. So its looking like it will be a week tomorrow so I ask if you'll all bear with me over the next week or so. When things have calmed down again I will post.**

**Thanks**

**Kris xx**

* * *

Imprisonment

Forty Eight

Her body was shaking as slowly she walked over to her students. Tonks could hear Rose's whispers as she cradled James like a small baby.

"Rose take my hand."

The girls violet eyes looked up at her brimming with tears.

"Professor he needs help."

"I know we'll get him back to the school."

The girl nodded as Tonks lowered herself to sit on the floor. The girl clutched to her right arm before looking around.

"Where's Claire professor."

"Hold James tightly."

"I am but where's –?"

Tonks closed her eyes drowning out the girl's question. This was going to be difficult enough as it was. She pictured where she wanted to be and closed her hand over James' shoulder. With all her strength she left that rural countryside behind her.

The familiar sensation of pressure surrounded her body as she was pushed from the spot up North. The pop announcing her arrival sounded and she opened her eyes to see the school. She couldn't help the small smile that spread to her lips. Looking sideways the two students were still with her and slowly she stood up.

"Professor we left Claire behind."

"No we didn't."

She didn't want to speak about that just yet. Rose was watching her carefully though. The sensation of being read inside out went through her and she looked away.

"Don't use Legilimency on me."

The girl gave a slight smile. She obviously hadn't expected Tonks to know about that particular talent of hers. But yes she knew that the girl had strength of mind and more impressive was the fact that it was all self taught.

"Professor where is Claire then?"

"She was taken. But now isn't the time to talk about this. Help me get James inside. You take his arms and I'll take his legs."

Between them they managed to make their way up to the gates of the school. Tonks' arm still felt extremely numb and they had to stagger the attempts a little because she felt ready to drop the boy.

Once they got inside the gates Tonks lowered him and picked up her wand. Her wolf patronus ran through the grounds up to the castle and she dropped to sit down. A million questions were running through her brain but one more than any.

"Why were the two of you there?"

Rose looked at her closely brushing a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

"Claire was going to follow James. I couldn't let her go on her own could I?"

Tonks didn't make a protest as she heard voices echoing through the air. Turning she saw both Ron and Remus come running down towards them. Pushing herself up Remus grabbed her in a tight embrace and she felt his lips on her cheek.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm getting old and slow though."

"What?"

"We need to start training up again. I didn't realise how long it's been since I fought. If we're going to beat them we need to be faster than we are now."

She could see Remus smile a little at her comments. He held tightly onto her hand as they looked towards Ron. He was kneeling over James looking at him carefully.

"He needs to get healed up but I think he'll be alright."

Tonks nodded slowly as she studied Rose once more. With a sigh she looked at Remus.

"We have a major problem though. We need to get Moody and the Longbottoms together and talk about this. Rose you're to go to see the Healer as well and stay with James."

"Yes Professor. If we wakes up should I tell him what's happened."

"Not yet."

Ron picked up the boy and shared a look with her. She knew that he had some idea of maybe what was to come. But this was something that they all needed to talk about together.

Tonks rested her head on Remus' shoulder sitting comfortably on her armchair. It felt good to be back in the safety of the school. It was strange how much she had grown to rely on it. Once upon a time she had been out there fighting everyday and now after just one small fight she felt worn out.

Opposite her Ron sat with Ginny and Neville while Moody sat on a wooden chair with a glass of something strong in his hand. Ron was telling them of James' condition. It seemed that he had been stunned but as he went down had hit his head on a rock. Alicia, the school healer, claimed that he would be alright. She had forced a sleeping potion down his throat for the night until someone was ready to speak to him.

Apparently the same had also been done to Rose. Ron had convinced her that it was going to be the only way she got any rest. The truth was that they didn't want her to go back to the others and tell them what had gone on.

Finally Ron fell silent and all attention moved to Tonks. She closed her eyes bringing to her mind the fight before looking back at them all.

"It was Draco Malfoy. Defiantly a trap to get James. When I arrived at the spot they'd already captured him. I got into a fight with Malfoy and I don't know. It was difficult, really difficult. I think after all this time we've forgotten just what we're facing. If we're going to win then we'll need to train as well as the kids."

"What about the two girls? How do they fit in?"

Ron's voice was almost none existent. Tonks knew that he was already contemplating the task that would fall to him. It would be Ron who would have to explain to the boy what had happened. He'd need to tell him of what had gone wrong. So Ron more than the others needed the information.

"I don't know what they were doing there. Shore told me that Hughes was going after the boy and she followed. But how they got out of the school I don't know. I thought that you were keeping a watch on his friends."

"They slipped out at dinner. We were all in the Hall and didn't expect them to miss a meal. We should have been more careful. Constant Vigilance and I missed it."

Moody slammed his fist on the arm of the chair. His magical eye swirled around his head faster than it had done in years. Tonks though was too busy looking at Ron to notice this. The silence of the room was also lost on her. Instead her brain was on overdrive trying to remember what had happened.

"Malfoy and I were duelling. All my attention was on him. Those louts Crabbe and Goyle had hold of the boy and I didn't take much notice of them. Then I remember seeing him go down. It was strange because my spell hadn't hit but it looked like he had been caught by Tarantallegra. Then he had hold of Hughes and he disappeared. She's his prisoner now."

Mumbles broke out around her. Small swear words echoed through the room. Yet still her attention remained on Ron. Their eyes were connected and she knew what he was asking. Slowly she shook her head.

"He was unconscious. Shore knows she was taken but doesn't know all the details herself."

"This is bad. Will she give away anything about us?"

Ginny voices compared to her brothers was sharp. Where as he was using his control to remain calm she had seemly lost all of hers. It was Ron though that spoke up.

"She'll do everything she can to protect James. We have nothing to worry about in that sense. But now we'll have to act. We need to get her back before James does anything else that can lead to trouble."


	50. Forty Nine

Imprisonment

Forty Nine

Everything felt wrong. Blinking the light filtered through the small gap in the boarded up window. The smell on the air was stale and sickening. Slowly the girl lifted her head and looked once more into the grey eyes of the monster in front of her. She hated him so much.

"TELL ME!"

He pulled at her hair and a scream left her lips. She could hear the low chuckle from him but she wasn't going to give him anything. She was thrown backwards and the chair she was tied to tipped over. Her head hit the floor and dizziness took over her body.

"You'll tell me everything I want to know girl."

Claire looked up through her hair to see him still looking at her. She felt sick as his hand pulled the chair up right.

"You're a muggleborn aren't you?"

Claire looked straight ahead refusing to answer the question. But a smirk was appearing on the man's features.

"Yes a muggleborn. Those eyes give you away. I remember looking into a similar pair six years ago."

Claire made herself look forward and not to react. Her stomach had started to jump as she realised where he was going with this. But she wouldn't give him any satisfaction. No she'd let him gloat and just sit there.

"The door was opened by a woman. I killed her straight away. Then I found the living room and tortured the man for information. He wouldn't talk so I killed the two girls in front of him. But still he wouldn't talk. So I killed him too. Then oh then we found the boy. He was very helpful indeed. When he'd given us everything we needed I killed him too. All dead but you. You got out of there in time. But we can change that…"

Claire continued to stare ahead. She could feel the tears begin to stir in her own eyes but ignored them. So badly she wanted to close her eyes but she resisted. Then his fist connected with her face. Pain shot through her skin.

"GET HER OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Two men pulled at her. Claire still didn't move as they dragged her from the room. One of them kicked a door open and cool night air hit her face. Still they dragged her until they reached a ratty broken building. The door was forced open and she was flung inside.

When the echo of the door slamming faded Claire finally looked up. She was surrounded by grotty beds and dirty women. Each woman looked the same to her, nothing stood out. They climbed into beds and watched her like she was an insect they wanted to squash.

Slowly she stood up and looked around. All the beds were full. Where was she meant to sleep? Maybe she was suppose to stay on the floor.

"Over here."

The voice sounded from the back of the room. Slowly Claire made her way in that direction. At the very back she found two women sitting on the edge of a bed. Both looked just like the others. They showed signs of abuse though worse than the rest. They had cuts and bruises covering their skin. Their hair was knotted and eyes dull.

There were minor differences to them though. One clearly had blonde hair beneath all the grim while the other one had dark. The blonde had light eyes while the brunette brown. But nothing else stood out.

"There's room in this bed with us."

"Thanks."

Claire climbed up onto it and curled herself into a ball. Her eyes finally let the tears that had threatened fall. She was startled when a hand rubbed at her back. A small soothing sound left the lips of one of the women.

"What's your name?"

Sitting up Claire looked at the brunette.

"Claire."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Just a child."

The woman pulled her into a hug and Claire let her. Something about the woman made her feel safe. Somehow she knew that as long as she stayed with her everything would be alright.

* * *

Hey guys.

Thanks for being so patient. I know that my posting hasn't been as often as it could be. But things are getting a bit better. The funeral still hasn't taken place, its going to be on Monday which is why I haven't posted before now, because well its still on going. Umm… I've also got a lot of university work to do over Christmas, so it looks like there won't be much post until god I don't even know when. My dissertation is due in in May and I've got something like six essays before then. But I promise when I get two minutes I will update again. It's just last year in university is a killer, so much work and so very little time.

Anyway again thanks for being so understanding.

Kris xx


	51. Fifty

First things first. Sorry for the delay. Have had flu so not been on the computer. I just want to say season's greetings to all. Hope you enjoy your holiday. And as we say here in Wales.

Nadolig Llawen a Blwyddyn Newydd Dda

Which is Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Love Kris xx

* * *

Imprisonment

Fifty

Ron walked into the room and looked around. It was still very early and it seemed everyone was asleep. His stomach was in knots as he located the bed with his best friends' child in. James looked safe in that bed. As though the toughness of life had never affected him. Ron was uneasy with having to give him yet more bad news.

"James."

Ron kept his voice low not wanting to wake the girl who was so close by. James though made no stir. So Ron shook him gently. Still nothing. This boy could sleep like a log. Ron picked up his wand and skirted a small amount of water at the boy. He quickly sat up.

"Whatsthematter?"

"We need to talk."

The boy blinked a number of times before coming to his senses. He scanned the room for a moment before looking back at Ron.

"What happened Ron?"

"We'll get to that. First I want to know what you were thinking."

"About what?"

"James for crying out loud. You were bloody stupid to leave this school. Why'd you do it?"

"I had to see if it was her. Ron I wanted to see my mother."

"But didn't it cross your mind we said no for a reason? It's not the first time Voldemort has used tricks like that. Your father was tricked in a similar way. He cared greatly for Sirius and Voldemort used that to his advantage."

"So I made a mistake."

"One that could have been fatal. Do you know what the outcome was after Voldemort used Sirius on Harry?"

"No."

"Sirius died that night. He was killed! James the same thing could have happened to you. You need to understand that we're trying to protect you. Everything we do is for your own good, and for everyone else's."

"I'm sorry."

Ron studied the boy closely. His head was bowed and he refused to meet his eye. With a small sigh Ron sat on a chair.

"What happened James?"

"I got to the site and there they were. I could see my mother with Luna. But something was wrong they were fighting, physically fighting. I landed and saw them change into men they must have used Polyjuice potion. Then the man with blonde hair jumped me. The other two grabbed me and then Tonks turned up."

"Do you remember seeing Rose there?"

"Yeah she hit one of the men with jelly legs. He went down but took me with him. I think I bumped my head but that the last thing I remember."

"Yes well Tonks brought you and Rose back here."

James nodded slowly.

"James you do realise why Rose was there right."

"She came with Tonks to help."

"No. Claire decided to go after you and Rose went with her. They both risked their lives to try and bring you back here. I hope you realise that."

James slowly looked up and his eyes went to the bed that Rose was lying in. Ron noticed how his eyes scanned the room before coming back to him wide.

"Where's Claire?"

"I need you to promise me something James –"

"Where's Claire?"

"-That you won't be stupid and –"

"Where's Claire?"

"-That you won't go after her."

James fell silent with his mouth open wide. Ron knew that he was smart and probably figuring out the truth.

"Promise me James."

"Fine. What happened?"

"Malfoy, the blonde man, took her. She's been captured."

Tears ran down James' face. He sniffed as he tried to stop the tears but he couldn't. He was becoming an emotional wreck. Ron though sat close and spoke as softly as he could.

"We'll get her back James. Don't worry we'll get her back."


	52. Fifty One

Imprisonment

Fifty One

"GET UP!"

Claire sat straight up almost hitting her head on the bed above hers. She blinked several times looking around something wasn't right. This wasn't the school. Then slowly it all came back to her. Everything that had happened the day before. She had been stupid chasing after James.

"Good you're awake."

"How can you sleep when they yell like that?"

The blonde woman forced a small smile as she lowered herself back onto the bed.

"Here have some of this bread."

Claire watched as the woman ripped it up into three smaller pieces. It defiantly wasn't much and Claire appreciated the action. Something told her that this was the woman's rations and she had chosen to share it with her.

"Thank you."

They sat silently munching on the stale bread. It felt like forever before the brunette appeared. She smiled kindly at Claire taking the third section of bread and eating it. Then Claire watched as she reached into her pocket and pulled out another piece of bread.

"This is yours. Don't eat it now though."

"Why not?"

"We only get one piece of bread a day. Save it you'll need to eat later."

As she looked at the tiny piece of food she noted that she would share it with the two women later on. They had already been so kind to her. The brunette had cradled her long into the night allowing her to cry all the tears that she needed to.

Storing the bread in her pocket Claire looked up. The brunette was drinking something from a cup. She took two mouthfuls before handing it to the blonde. Then the blonde did the same before passing it to her. Claire looked and saw milk in the bottom of the cup. She managed to take only two mouthfuls before it was empty. These women were sharing everything with her.

"Thank you both so much."

"That's alright child."

Claire smiled at the brunette realising that she didn't know their names. She nervously looked around to see that some of the women were watching them but ignored it as she spoke up.

"Umm … I'm sorry but I don't know your names?"

The blonde smiled slightly looking at the other woman.

"I'm Luna and this is Hermione."

Claire felt her mouth drop as she looked at the two women. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. Something told her that they hadn't expected that reaction as they shared a look between themselves. Finally she managed to close her mouth and get her voice back.

"I can't believe it! We thought you were dead."

The two looked startled now as they surveyed her. It was Hermione that spoke up.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're James' mum. And you you're Molly and Laura's!"

"You know my son!"

Claire just nodded slowly as the two woman looked more surprised than she felt.

"James is my brother, well adopted brother. My family adopted him when you came back to this world. God Harry told us all about you but I never thought that I'd get to meet you and before James."

Hermione's eyes were wide and she seemed speechless. So instead Claire turned to Luna.

"And Ron told us about you. Not directly of course. He told Laura and Molly and we all know about you now. Wow I just can't believe I've gotten to met you."

"What are my girls like?"

Claire closed her eyes a moment and thought about it. She couldn't help but smile to herself.

"So very different and yet the same. I mean they both have ginger hair. But Molly's is long and curly while Laura has hers short and straight. But it's not ginger like Ron's or his sisters they've both got a blonde touch to it making it seem lighter than it is. Then their eyes are both the palest blue I've ever seen. But it suits them. Then their about the same height, Laura might be slightly taller."

"They sound beautiful."

"Oh they are Luna. But then their personalities are so different. Laura is a pure girl. Everything about her has to be perfect. Then she loves to flirt with the boys and her and my friend Daniel are so alike its scary I mean he's like the male version of her. But you know she wanted to come and find you she believes that to see you will be to have a mum."

"Oh but Molly well she's the complete polar opposite. I mean where as Laura is very practical and needs to see things to believe Molly will believe in anything and everything. I mean her and Neal have these wacky conversations about … oh what was the last thing they were talking about … oh yes Wrackspurts. And then while you'll always find Laura in some short skirt Molly seems to live in trousers. But the thing with them is that their differences make them stronger."

"Molly sounds just like you Luna."

Claire watched as the two women smiled at each other. Luna seemed lost in her own little world for the time being. Claire took this opportunity to talk to Hermione about James.

"You know Ron reckons James is just like his dad. He can be completely reckless, oblivious to all the attention he gets from girls and lives in the air. I don't know how many times he's sat in Ron's office talking to Harry and James senior about Quidditch and the best moves to make to win a game."

"Harry's dead Claire you must be mistaken."

"We have a portrait of him. Harry in the portrait talks to James all the time, as do his grandparents. It's really strange that the only relationship he has with his father is through a painting but its better than nothing."

"Yes I guess it is."

"He's like you too though."

"Pardon."

"Ron says James is the best bits of you and Harry. You see James is a top student. He's got this way of absorbing information that Ron reckons he gets from you. Then there's his love of literature Harry says he had to get that from you. Plus everyone says that he gets his intelligence from you. Harry told me that he was never able to figure out the outcome before the end but you had the logic to do it, James is the same."

Hermione laughed tentatively snapping Luna out from whatever place she was in. A voice sounded from outside and they looked over their shoulder. Luna was the first to turn back to Claire. Her voice was very low as she spoke.

"How did you get here?"

Claire lowered her voice to a whisper to answer the question.

"There was a trap. Somehow Voldemort got word around that you two had escaped. James fell for it and came to rescue you. I followed with my friend Rose and Professor Tonks. But that horrible blonde man grabbed me and I ended up here."

"Malfoy."

"Pardon?"

Claire looked at Hermione as she spoke again.

"The blonde man is Draco Malfoy. He's very dangerous more so than we ever gave him credit for. Listen to me Claire you have to keep your head low and not bring attention to yourself. Don't tell anyone about your friends or where you've come from. And most importantly don't utter a word of how you got here."

"But why?"

The two women shared a look before Hermione spoke up slowly.

"Even the walls have ears in this place."


	53. Fifty Two

Imprisonment

Fifty Two

The cold morning breeze played with the memories of the abandoned village. Hogsmeade stood more battered now than ever before in its history. The ghosts of its past lingered in shop doorways and ruins. A chill that had nothing to do with the weather ran through its streets.

Torture it screamed of. Murder is coming run and hide. Screams of misery lined the air as the voices of the vilest creatures travelled down the path road. The trees that lined the way had dried up, died. The breath of life taken from the area once more.

At the gates echoes of lost laughter filled the sky. The clouds rolled by remembering the good times when animals and children alike had parted them. Those good old days had truly been lost to all.

The green grass of the once magnificent ground was dying slowly. The green of the spring was fading into the brown of the heated summer. The only colour was the white marble next to the lake. Even that had lost its glorious glow. Yes in the fifteen years since the school had been lost the grave of Albus Dumbledore had been tarnished. Death Eaters had for years tried to destroy it but even Voldemort had found that impossible.

But now it stood tall among the enemies of the powerful man. Instead of laughter surrounding it plans of evil circled it. Voices of people crying out in pain as their leader punished them for something they had no control over.

"You have displeased me Malfoy!"

Pain shot through the body of Draco Malfoy. He refused to cry out as he looked ahead at the man he called Lord. He allowed the sting of the spell to travel him but refused to make a sound. His eyes had clouded and his thoughts he tried to master.

The pain stopped although a dull ache now controlled his body. His eyes lingered on the empty frames that surrounded the office that had once belonged to the Head of Hogwarts. The old headmasters and mistresses had long fled to other frames to hide from his Lord.

"Do you have anything you wish to say Malfoy?"

"No my Lord. I am sorry that I have failed you."

"You had the boy Malfoy the one that we've spent so long trying to get. How could you let him slip away?"

"I believed that Crabbe and Goyle still had hold of him My Lord. It is my fault that I did not check before leaving."

"YOU LEFT THEM TO THE TASK!"

Pain shot through his body again. He tried not to move but felt it more difficult than on the last occasion. He had to bite his tongue to stop from screaming out. It felt like an eternity before that spell was lifted. The taste of blood lingered in his mouth but he ignored it looking at his Lord.

"My Lord I do bring some good news."

"What is it?"

"A girl was captured during the trap."

"I do not care for another girl Malfoy."

"But this one is special My Lord. She is the sister of the boy."

"There is only one child Malfoy! Potter had but one child."

Draco could hear that any patience the Dark Lord had was quickly evaporating. He quickened his pace as he tried to explain.

"Not biologically My Lord. She is the daughter of the muggles who took the boy in. She is the sole survivor of that family."

Slowly Draco looked up from his bow and saw a sadistic smile spread across his masters features. There was something truly evil about the look he wore now.

"You may have just redeemed yourself a little Malfoy."

Draco lowered his eyes back to the ground withholding the smile that was threatening to appear on his own face.

"We can use the girl to our advantage. ZABINI!"

The door opened and the man came running in like an egger puppy wanting to lick its owner's hand. The Dark Lord surveyed him for a moment before lowering his hand for the man to kiss his ring. He did just that before falling to stand next to Draco.

"Zabini I need a letter addressed to James Potter. In it you are to tell him that if he ever wants to see his sister again he is to come to Hogsmeade. Let's see if we can't capture him this time."

Draco couldn't help but smile now. Yes he had let his Lord down but he was still Draco Malfoy the most loyal of all Death Eaters. Even when he messed up he could always turn the disaster into something good.


	54. Fifty Three

Imprisonment

Fifty Three

The songs of small birds floated through the open window. With the glow of the sun it seemed to be the perfect day. However there was one dark cloud lingering in the small room. It was weighed down with sadness and grief. The two boys sat under it in total silence.

"This is my entire fault."

"Of course it is."

"You're suppose to say that it isn't my fault. You say that Claire is headstrong and that's why she went."

"Well that is part of the reason but if you had listened for once in your life she wouldn't have gone chasing after you."

James couldn't argue that point it was true. When Ron had finished speaking to him he had gotten dressed and gone hunting through the school looking for Kirk. He felt that it was his duty to tell the boy about his girlfriend since she had gone after him.

Kirk had of course been in the greenhouses working with the plants. James for the life of him couldn't figure out what was so fascinating about them but then he wasn't Kirk. The boy had looked completely lost when James had asked him to go with him to talk.

James looked at the boy, he seemed lost within himself. His eyes were staring straight at his own feet as he twisted his hands in front of his bulging stomach. The older boy had listened in complete silence as James told him the story. He had turned a sickening grey when James had said about her capture.

His stance though was what startled James the most. He held himself in a way that reminded James of people at funerals. It was in that moment that James finally understood something. Kirk loved Claire; he was completely head over heels in love with her. This news to him was the end of the relationship. Nobody came back after they were captured. Well James would be damned if that was the case with Claire.

"Kirk I'm sorry."

"I should have stopped her. She was all scattered trying to come up with ways to help you. I just didn't believe that she would follow you."

"You couldn't have stopped her Kirk. This is as personal to her as it is to me she had to go."

"But I should have made her stay with me."

"What?"

"I went down to dinner and left her in your common room. If I had made her come down to dinner with me then she couldn't have snuck out. Or I should have skipped the meal."

"Yeah right."

"What? You think that I couldn't skip a meal? Just because I like my food and I'm not as thin and toned as you doesn't mean I need to eat all the time."

"No I didn't mean that mate. What I mean was that you wouldn't have been able to stop Claire she would have just snuck out during the night like I did."

"Well then I would have stayed with her all night."

James raised an eyebrow as Kirk blushed crimson.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"No I know what you meant. But Kirk the truth is that you wouldn't have been able to stop Claire. It's more likely that she would have dragged you along as well as Rose and then maybe you would have been taken as well."

"I wish I'd been taken instead."

"So do I Kirk, but that doesn't help."

He nodded finally looking up from his feet.

"So what are we going to do then?"

"Pardon."

"Well come on you must have a plan. She's your sister and you're telling me you're going to leave her wherever she is."

"I promised Ron I wouldn't go after her."

"And you're going to let that stop you."

James smiled slightly to himself and nodded gently at Kirk.

"Well said mate. I'm going to do something I just don't know what yet. Think that I might have to go to Ron and tell him that I'm going to run off again unless he helps me save her."

"Count me in."

"What?"

"James I'm not stupid. I know that I'm not the best wizard out there and that I'll probably slow you down. But I love her and I'm going to help however I can."

James nodded at the boy. He really did care about Claire. Together they'd get her back; together they would save the girl they loved.


	55. Fifty Four

Imprisonment

Fifty Four

"This is what happens to people who think that they can outsmart me."

Claire watched in horror as the woman was thrown against the wall. She heard the bones beneath the skin crack and the woman scream. As she hit the floor the man lifted his wand and pointed it at her. Her screams became louder.

"Now who was the one to take the Murtlap essence?"

Claire felt more than saw Hermione step forward. The man in front smirked something awful at this.

"Granger but of course who else would take it?"

He lifted his wand off the woman and walked around Hermione slowly. Claire watched in horror as he slapped her. But she didn't flinch. Around them the Death Eaters laughed openly.

"So what's your excuse this time Granger?"

Claire was surprised when the woman didn't answer. She stood tall looking straight ahead. This seemed to anger the man and he hit her once more.

"Answer me."

"Go to hell Malfoy!"

His eyes narrowed as he took every bit of her in.

"Still think you're something special mudblood? Not teachers pet anymore though you'll lose this battle."

"Arrogance is what led to Voldemorts first downfall; it will lead to his second as well."

Hermione was on the floor before Claire saw the blow. The man, Malfoy, seemed fully ticked off now.

"Get them back in their bunkers."

Claire was pushed backwards away from where Malfoy was clutching Hermione. She wanted to go back and do something, anything. But the women were pushing to get back inside where they would be away from the Death Eaters.

Claire walked slowly to her bunk and dropped on it waiting for Luna to join her. She wasn't disappointed the woman was there within seconds.

"Luna what's the story with that Malfoy guy?"

"He was in school with us. Same year as Hermione, Harry and Ronald. Malfoy was a Slytherin of course while they were Gryffindors."

"So they were enemies."

"Not quite the term that I would use but yes. Slytherin and Gryffindor had a bad track record when put together. Very much who can beat who. We Ravenclaws were much better. They never got on always a competition or fight between them. But then in Sixth year it got worse."

"How?"

"It was the night Albus Dumbledore was murdered. Malfoy you see was given the task of killing him. Harry was furious at him apparently he had been sure that Malfoy had been up to something. When he started tracking down the Death Eaters he wanted to get Malfoy more than anyone else."

"But he didn't?"

"Of course not. But Malfoy has wanted to get him back ever since school. I think he felt cheated that Harry was killed. So he's wanted to get back at Harry through his friends. He can't get Ronald but he has got Hermione within his reaches. So he hasn't wasted it, he gets her every chance he gets."

"And he does the same with you."

"Yes. It's almost as if he's getting Ronald through me. And he's going to want to get you as well since he knows you're close to James."

"What will he do to me?"

"Best not to think of it darling."

As Luna finished speaking Claire felt herself begin to shake. Her eyes crossed and all colour drained away. She tried to blink but her eyes wouldn't clear. Suddenly a picture came to her. It was almost like looking at a negative, it had that sort of colouring to it.

The picture began to move. It was that man Malfoy. He was stood over a chair gloating about something. His hand moved and he slapped somebody who was sat in the chair. Her perspective changed and she could see the person, it was herself. She was sat in the chair and he was torturing her. His eyes held something that looked like malice as he watched her.

Suddenly the perspective changed again and she watched as a blast of green light came from a wand Malfoy was holding. She watched as the image of herself hit the chair with such force that it cracked. Then the image Claire was sprawled out on the floor eyes wide seeing nothing. Malfoy had murdered her.

"Claire … Claire can you hear me?"

Slowly the image left her eyes and she blinked at the light. Luna was sat opposite looking petrified.

"Are you alright? You went all rigid and funny."

Tears broke from Claire's eyes and she quickly looked around the room.

"I have to get out of here. He's going to kill me."

"Shh darling. Nobody is going to kill you."

"You don't understand Luna. I'm a seer."

The blonde fell silent looking at her. The tears were pouring down Claire's face now. Luna instinctively pulled her into a hug rocking her gently. But no sound left either of them except for the sobs. Claire didn't know how long they were like that before Hermione turned up.

The older woman was bruised and looked battered. Her right eye was already beginning to swell as she lowered herself onto the small bed.

"What's happened?"

Claire just sniffed unable to answer the question. But Luna it seemed had finally found her voice.

"Claire's a seer."

"Alright, and that leads you to cry why?"

"She saw someone killing her."

"What?"

Claire was pulled out of Luna's arms and into Hermione's tight grip.

"Tell me exactly what you saw."

"It was a room. That Malfoy man was stood over a chair. I was the one in the chair. First he slapped me but then he looked really angry. Then there was a blast of green light and I was dead. I was sprawled out on the floor just staring at nothing."

"You saw yourself dead."

"Yes."

"Thank god it could have been worse."

"Hermione how could it be worse? She just saw herself die!"

"From someone else's perspective. If she saw the body then she wasn't seeing it from her own perspective."

"What does that matter?"

"Luna I know enough about prophecy's to write a book. It's good news because this means we have a chance. We're going to escape…"


	56. Fifty Five

Imprisonment

Fifty Five

"Shh don't make a sound."

Hermione peered around the corner of the building. A small smile came to her face. It was perfect. Two days had passed since the night Claire had seen her own death and she had been planning ever since.

It had been a long time since she had thought of escape. She had somehow over the years become content with the knowledge that Ron and the other's were out there. That when the time was right they would strike. She was sure that when that happened she would be freed and play a part in the downfall of Voldemort. It had been a long time since escape had crossed her mind.

That now she realised was her downfall. If Harry had been there he would never have given up trying to escape. So why had she? She was Hermione Granger, smartest witch of her age. She was the woman that had won the heart of Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world. At the age of eleven she had proved herself smart and brave and yet that had all evaporated away.

Her brain told her that it was age. No she wasn't old, anything but really. She was still in the prime of her life. She was only thirty five and still had her life before her. But it was the idea of death that had stopped her. Death haunted her; it was lingering around the corner. She had lost so many people that she had loved that she was more aware of it. Suddenly the idea that she could die seemed more prominent in her brain than when she was sixteen and running off to the Ministry to fight Death Eaters.

But now she was motivated to escape. Why she hadn't been for so long was anybody's guess? But she knew that she needed to get out. She had to save Claire. The girl was just that, a girl. She was barely anything but a child and she deserved to live. Seeing her there made Hermione realise how young she had been when she had gotten involved. She had spent her life worrying about Voldemort and she'd be damned if her son had to live the rest of his life like that.

So she had spent the best part of a day plotting. She hadn't been called the smartest witch of her age for no reason. Hermione had watched the night sky taking in the position of the stars and the size of the moon. Then she had watched the night watch men. How the Death Eaters left in charge at night were slow and stupid. Malfoy of course left the camp and he was the only one they had to worry about.

The Death Eaters left over night had the brawn, but not the brains. It had been so long since an escape attempt that they had grown lazy of their patrol. This was something that Hermione could work with. She had waited until only twenty minutes ago to tell Luna and Claire that they would be escaping that night. They had too; it was too good an opportunity to skip, a night without a moon.

They had waited until almost midnight to leave. All the witches within their bunker were asleep and wouldn't notice them leave. So soundlessly they had crept out into the chilly night air. Then tiptoeing they had walked through the muddy floor. Hermione could see the fence from behind the building they were hiding behind now.

They had a problem ahead of them though. Their wands had long been taken from them. They would have to escape without the aid of magic. That was the problem. It had been a long time since she had functioned as a muggle and Luna had probably never really done it. But they could get out. As long as the Death Eaters didn't spot them.

"Listen to me. You see that fence. We have to climb it."

"Why? Let's go through it."

"Luna we don't have wands. Come on use your head. We climb."

The three women edged over to the fence. Hermione watched as Claire easily climbed over it. She was jealous she'd admit that. The girl was young and athletic of course it was easy for her. But more importantly she had only been in the camp for a little over a week. She wasn't starved yet.

Hermione stood at the bottom as Luna climbed next. She was slow and looked ready to drop on a number of occasions. But finally she made it to the top and managed to pull herself over the top. Hermione was the only one left now. There was definitely no going back. So thinking back to her childhood she tried to remember how to do this.

The last time she had climbed over a chain link fence had been when she was ten and her teacher had forgotten the key to open the gate. Then it had been difficult but now it was a thousand times harder. She pulled herself up slowly and felt ready to collapse. But she wasn't going to give up. Pulling and struggling she got to the top and swung her legs over the fence. She tumbled to the floor puffing out of breath.

"Quick lets keep moving."

"One minute Claire."

The young girl was on her feet hoping around like a headless chicken. Luna got to her feet before Hermione. She just wanted to sit there and stay put. But then she heard something chilling. It was a woman's voice.

"THEY'VE GONE! GRANGER, LOVEGOOD AND THE GIRL. THEY'VE ESCAPED!"

Hermione jumped to her feet and with a nod the three ran off. They could hear the screams in the background of the Death Eaters. Stunning spells shot around them but they didn't stop running. They must have run two miles down the road before Hermione stopped grabbing her side.

"Hermione come on!"

"No. Claire stop running."

Hermione shared a look with Luna and the woman nodded. Hermione was still out of breath so Luna spoke up.

"Where is the school?"

"Wales."

"Describe what the area looks like."

"It's the Brecon Beacons."

Hermione nodded. Luna pulled her up and they intertwined their fingers. The voices were getting louder as Luna spoke up again.

"Claire hold onto my arm as tightly as you can."

The girl complied looking at a lost. Hermione scrunched up her eyes trying to imagine what the Brecon's looked like. Luna's voice sounded again.

"Imagine the area Claire. Close your eyes and imagine. Hermione and I will do everything else."

Luna squeezed Hermione's hand and together they thought hard. The feeling of pressure pushed on Hermione's head and the sensation of magic washed over her again. They were escaping, leaving the Death Eaters behind. They were going home to safety.

* * *

Two posts in one today because I have a small problem at the moment. We had an electrical surge nearly two weeks ago and it blew a wire connection to my laptop. Due to this I have no internet and its rather difficult to get onto the main computer due to other people needing it for work. So until my father can find time to replace the wire its going to be slow posting.

Also there is another concideration. I have 5 months left until I graduate from university. Now these five months are going to fly by as everyone knows is always the case. So this term I have 7 essays, 1 exam, a presentation and a dissertation to write. So I'm going to be concentrating on them for a while.

But I want you to know that I haven't forgotten about this story and that I will be updating as and when I find the time.

Kris xx


	57. Fifty Six

Imprisonment

Fifty Six

"So will you help?"

Ron just nodded as he put his cup down on the table. James and Kirk had both stormed into his private rooms nearly an hour ago and demanded to rescue Claire. He had allowed them to yell and tell him what they planned. He thought it was better that he let them rent their rage than interrupt.

Honestly he had been racking his brain to come up with a plan. He knew that they needed to get her out of there but how? As much as he hated to admit it they didn't know much about the camps where Voldemort was keeping his captures. The only place they knew so well was the base camp for his operations, Hogwarts castle.

He thought maybe that he knew more about that place than most people. He and Remus had an advantage over most what with the knowledge they had gained through the Marauders map. His thoughts drifted to his trunk where the map still laid unused. That though was for another plan.

He looked at the two boys in front of him. They looked younger to him now than they had in a long time. It had to be the panic and worry all over them. While it made most people look older it tended to remind him that they were still children. That these boys were forced to worry with these things just like he had been. The joys of growing up during a war.

"Right well if you're done are you ready to listen?"

The two boys shared a look but didn't say anything.

"We have a major problem with any rescue attempts. We know very little about the place where she's been taken. Everyone that has gone there, well have never come back. But we will try and do something."

"But what Ron?"

"James I'm going to go up there and try and help."

"But Professor how can you help?"

"I'm a master of disguise."

"Ron?"

"What I'll do is pretend to be a Death Eater. Then gain access to the camp and look around. I'll see the best way to break in and get out without being caught. And then we'll go in."

"You can't do that."

Ron looked at Kirk. He seemed so lost sitting there with them. He never seemed like he felt like he fitted into the wizarding world. There was a lost boy quality about him. Yet as he spoke up something transformed in him. He looked bigger all of a sudden like he knew where he belonged.

"You can't do that Professor. The Death Eaters know who you are, they're after you. Let me do it."

"Kirk don't be silly."

"I'm not being silly. They have no idea who I am. I can get in and out without causing a reaction. They'll not comment on the fact that I'm snooping around the complex. You can't do that."

"Kirk I'm your professor and I'll do it."

"You're not my professor anymore! I'm eighteen and I've graduated, I'm doing this and you can't stop me."

"You're both mad!"

Ron looked at James and almost laughed. He had the most Hermione like look on his face.

"Neither of you are doing that. Ron Kirk is right the Death Eaters will know its you. And Kirk as for you they'll sense that you're the kindest person in the world that couldn't even kill a fly."

"I can kill flies. When they try to eat my plants."

"But that's just it. Whatever we do we do together. It's all three of us that go or none of us."

Ron couldn't help the small smile on his face.

"And what do you suggest?"

"We find out where the camp is and scout around it. See if we can learn the layout that way. Then we sneak someone like Tonks in. Get her to find Claire and bring her to wherever we're hiding."

"Why Tonks?"

"Well only a woman would be able to walk around without causing any suspicions. I mean it's a woman's camp. If we go in as Death Eaters they'll know that something is happening. But another woman walking around, well nobody will blink at that."

"None of you are going after the girl."

Remus blocked the doorway. His arms were crossed over his chest as he took them all in.

"Remus don't be stupid."

"Ron I'm sorry it's too dangerous. I've been speaking to Moody our time will be better spent coming up with ways to defeat Voldemort. When we've done that we'll liberate the camp and free Claire and all the other –"

"What's that?"

Ron didn't hear Kirks question. His eyes were deceiving him. He couldn't be seeing what he thought he was. But something about it was unmistakable. He had seen it so many times that he would know it in his sleep.

He shared a look with Remus. The older man too it seemed knew what it was. Neither of them though made a sound. They just watched as the patronus ran around the room. Ron's head felt like it was going to cave in as the otter pounced at him. Again he couldn't help the small smile that came to his features. He had to see if this was real. If what he had spent so long hoping for had finally come to pass.


	58. Fifty Seven

Again this chapter is a bit different. It is going to be very choppy and all over the place. But I promise you this is something that you've all been waiting for.

Imprisonment

Fifty Seven

Ron pushed open the main door into the grounds. Behind him he could hear Remus' footfalls. Both men were running as though Moony was hunting them down. Behind him the voices of James and Kirk were floating around. Ron though didn't take them in.

The grass below his feet was crunching loudly. He thought that he sounded like an elephant on a stampede but that didn't stop him. The gate was slowly becoming visible. He had to reach it he needed to. But it seemed like it was getting further away. Then his hand touched the metal and it opened.

He stepped outside and couldn't help the yell that fled his lips…

* * *

Luna pulled the grass from the roots looking up at the morning sky. It was strange to think that she had spent all night free. It had been so long. Hermione was sitting with her knees below her chin next to her. The two were frightened by what they were about to face, but wouldn't admit it.

The only one who seemed calm was Claire. She was stood a little off looking up at something. Luna knew it was the school. The girl had spent all night searching for it. It had really been like a needle in a haystack. She was the only one able to see it. Luna couldn't help but wonder if she had given up or had found it.

Suddenly she noticed a shimmer from close to Claire. Then a man stepped out. A scream left his lips but that wasn't what drew Luna's attention. It was Ronald. His red hair was shorter than she had ever seen it. It was almost like a buzz cut. His blue eyes sparkled and she knew it was with tears.

She was on her feet so quickly that she didn't remember standing up. He ran towards her and she was running at him. His arms wrapped around her waist and she began to cry. His mouth found hers and for the first time in six years she kissed her husband.

* * *

Remus stopped outside the gate panting slightly. He was an old man and old men didn't run like that. But his eyes grew wide as he saw the two women in front of him.

"Hermione!"

The brunette turned her attention from watching Ron swing Luna around and smiled.

"Remus!"

He was running again. He opened his arms and let her into them. She hugged him so tightly that he knew that this was real. Hermione was still alive, he still had her.

* * *

Claire watched silently as her professors hugged the two women. She wasn't jealous that they had been welcomed back with open arms. They deserved it so much. It had been so long since they had last seen each other.

With a small glance at them she stepped inside the gate. The castle looked beautiful in the early morning light. She couldn't believe that she had ever been stupid enough to leave the grounds.

"CLAIRE!!"

A grin came to her mouth as James grabbed her and swung her around him. He held her tightly and she knew he didn't want to leave her go. Tears were in her eyes as she held onto him. It was a few seconds before she noticed that Kirk was stood there.

"Kirk."

She managed to pull herself free of James and wrap her arms around Kirk. He held her tightly as he kissed her forehead. This was where she belonged. She belonged with her brother and boyfriend.

* * *

Hermione couldn't help the small tears as she held onto Remus. He felt so solid. She had dreamt so many times of this but finally it was real. She never wanted to leave her friends again. But now finally she felt as though she could again do some good for the world.

* * *

Ron forced himself to let go of Luna as he turned around. Remus was holding Hermione tightly and it looked like he wouldn't let go for the world. But Ron had other ideas. Still holding Luna's hand he moved towards the pair.

"Remus how's about a swap?"

The man smiled letting Hermione go. Luna moved straight into his outstretched arms as Ron and Hermione looked at one another. It took only a second for Hermione to run right into him. He had the wind knocked out of him but he didn't care. His lips went to her forehead as he clung to her.

He couldn't believe that he had lost her. He had never thought that he would have to live his life without his friends. He needed Hermione he needed her more than he would ever admit, even to Luna.

* * *

James watched as Kirk hugged Claire. He couldn't help but wonder why Ron and Remus were still outside. As he edged closer to the gate Claire called out to him.

"Stop a minute."

She turned and said something to Kirk and he nodded. Reluctantly he headed back to the castle and Claire moved taking James' hand.

"There's something I need to show you."

They walked outside and James felt his mouth drop. Remus was holding tightly to a blonde woman looking like all his Christmases and birthdays had come at once. Then Ron was rocking a brunette clinging to her as though his life depended on it.

"Professor Weasley."

Ron looked up at Claire smiling like James had never seen him before.

"I've sent Kirk to get Moody to write out the school name for you."

"Thank you Claire."

James just watched as the man kissed the forehead of the woman he was holding.

"Umm… Professors I'd like to introduce my friends to James."

The two women pulled back and James couldn't help but gasp. He had never seen either one before but he knew who they were. He looked first at Ron's wife Luna before letting his eyes fall on the other woman, Hermione Granger Potter, his mother…

* * *

Sorry for the delay with posting. My internet is still down, its been over a month now and it's a right pain. I'm hoping to get it fixed soon but in the mean time please just hang in there. It shouldn't be too much longer.

Kris xx


	59. Fifty Eight

Imprisonment

Fifty Eight

James looked up at the ceiling tapping his fingers on the table in front of him. This was awkward. More awkward than he had ever imagined possible. His mother made a small sigh and he forced his eyes down to hers. They looked so very different it was almost impossible to tell they were related. He had his father's eyes, his father's hair, his grandfather's nose and his grandmother's hair colouring. What did he get from this woman?

"You must be wondering why I left you all those years."

"Nope. Uncle Ron explained everything to me."

"Oh."

Silence engulfed them again. James once more looked around the room. What could he say to his mother?

"You look like your dad."

His eyes once more went to her. She was smiling taking in every detail of him. Something about the smile caught his attention. It was so familiar, it was his own.

"I have your smile, see."

He smiled for her and she laughed happily.

"Your friend Claire told me you love to fly. Your father was the same."

"Yeah he told me, and granddad did. There's nothing like being up in the air. But dad said you never liked it. He told me about the time you had to ride a Hippogriff and that he'd never seen you so frightened as in that moment."

"He obviously wasn't watching me flying on the Thestral then!"

She laughed gently and James found that he really liked the sound of her laughter. It made him feel at ease almost safe. Her eyes closed for a moment and then she was watching him again.

"Your friend also told me that you're a top student."

"She's my sister not my friend."

"Oh but…"

"Not biologically I know that mum. But in everyway that counts Claire is my sister. I was kind of hoping that when things settle down you'll get to know her better and she could be like a daughter to you. You know so the three of us can be a family."

James watched in amazement as the woman in front of him broke down in tears. Her body shook and she kept sniffing very loudly. He felt uncomfortable there, he didn't know if he was suppose to hug her or go and get Ron.

"Are you okay?"

"You called me mum."

She smiled gently at him and James knew that things were going to be alright between them. Something told him that he had his family again. Now if only the war would end everything would be perfect.

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU LET THEM ESCAPE!"

"My Lord I assure you I am looking into it. It seems that Avery wasn't paying attention at his post."

"IT IS YOUR JOB MALFOY AND NOT AVERY'S TO ENSURE THAT THERE IS NO ESCAPE."

"Yes my Lord. There is no excuse for what happened. I promise you that I will personally track them down and make them pay."

"YOU FOOL THEY WILL HAVE GONE TO THE SCHOOL. WE CANNOT GET IN THERE."

"No my Lord but we have spies that can. I thought that maybe Finley or another one could go in and find a bit of paper with the name written on it, then we can gain access."

"Yes."

Draco watched as the Dark Lord sat back into his chair. Pain still radiated from his body as a result of the punishment he had received. The creature held his hands in front of himself looking out of the window.

"I will get access to the school and they will pay. But first you are to destroy the camp Malfoy. Kill all the prisoners and bring your men here. We are going to start preparation for the final battle. We will march onto Dumbledore's and destroy it."

* * *

So my internet is back up and running but now there's something else that must be considered. I have 2 months left of uni and a lot of work to do. So the next post will be after I hand in the next 2 essays (March 23rd)

Kris xx


	60. Fifty Nine

Imprisonment

Fifty Nine

The light of day had died away and the chill of night had taken in. In the hearth the fire roared giving warmth to the pair sat by it. Ron closed his eyes again breathing deeply. He felt at ease for the first time in years, as though all those problems of yesteryear had disappeared.

The gentle breathing of Hermione opposite him made him feel like a school kid again. They were just missing Harry. Unfortunately though he would not be able to return from his fate. Ron wondered where Luna was, but she was probably still sat with the girls listening to their countless tales.

"I've missed this."

Ron opened his eyes and smiled softly at his oldest friend.

"What sitting on a chair?"

"Well yes that but also this. Sitting in front of the fire together. We don't need to say a word and it just feels right."

"I know I've missed it too."

"James told me you taught him to fly."

"Yeah I've been teaching flying and history of war. But now you're here –"

"I am not going to teach the history of the war."

"Oh but why not, you've always been so good with dates and facts and…"

"I've already spoken to Moody, I'm going to start up an Ancient Runes class and a muggle studies. Although since most of the students are from muggle backgrounds it's not really needed. But once we defeat Voldemort and we get all wizarding children here again then we'll need muggle studies."

"So you're already thinking about when the war is over."

"Of course I am Ron. I've spent six years living as a prisoner I want to think about all the fun times ahead."

"And teaching Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies is fun?"

"Of course it is Ron! And then I'm going to write a book about the horrors I witnessed, about how we must see passed prejudice and live in peace. Oh and I might write one on the downfall of Voldemort, the first and second time. I think its time that it's all enclosed in one book."

Ron couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I'm glad to see that some things don't change."

Hermione looked down at the carpet a small smile on her lips.

"Have you thought about what you'll do Ron?"

"Well you know we're running out of Weasleys now. There's only me and Ginny, and she's a Longbottom now. Then there's the girls Laura, Molly and Fred's daughter, you know James girlfriend Samantha –"

"James has a girlfriend?"

Ron made a knowing look at his friend a small grin coming to his face.

"Didn't tell you that yet did he? Well yes. But we're the last of the Weasleys and I'm the only guy. That means the name runs out with me. So I was thinking about maybe having another dozen kids when the war is over."

"Have you told Luna that yet?"

"No but I'm sure she'll go for it. She always wanted a big family."

Hermione nodded looking into the fireplace.

"You know I have made one other plan Hermione."

"What's that?"

"I'm going to buy a giant house. I mean massive with lots and lots of rooms. It's going to be two separate houses but I'm going to knock it into one."

"Sounds nice."

"Oh it will be. There'll be a giant kitchen so that Luna can cook. An even bigger living room so that when everyone turns up there's room for them. Then there'll be plenty of bedrooms. The twins will get one each as will Sammie, and then Luna and I obviously get one. Then in the other part of the house there'll be a room for you, one for James and I can't forget Claire."

"What? Ron you can't mean that?"

"Six years Hermione. Do you really think that I'm going to let you live anywhere other than with me? You're my family, James is my family. Don't you remember there was always three of us in your marriage, well now there's three in mine. It's settled. When this war is over we're all going to live together, and grow old together, just like we should have been allowed."

"Ron I don't know what to say. I mean that's just –"

A knock echoed through the room forcing them into silence.

"Enter."

They watched as James walked into the room. He smiled at Hermione, Ron caught that. As he walked towards them he opened his mouth to speak. But just like old times Hermione had gotten her words out first.

"Who's Samantha?"

Ron was stunned to see a blush come to the boys face. That was more Hermione than Harry he was sure of that.

"Ron did you tell her?"

"Hey son now don't go blaming me. I thought you would have told your mother about your girlfriend already."

"I was waiting for tomorrow. Little bits of digestible information at a time Ron."

Hermione was laughing again. Ron however saw that James was wearing a serious look. Something was up.

"What's wrong James?"

"I just got a letter. I think you should see it."

Ron took the letter from the boy and looked down. He felt his stomach knot just reading the opening sentence.

_Mr Potter._

_By now you will no doubt have learnt that your sister is missing. I can tell you that I have her and I intend to kill her unless you do as I bid. There is an old wizarding town by the name of Hogsmeade. Ask anybody and they will tell you of it. You are to come there and meet with my followers. They shall bring you to me. Only then will I let your sister live._

_L.V_

Ron felt bile in his throat as he handed the letter over to Hermione. She scanned it quickly looking back up at Ron.

"They were going to kill her anyway. This is nothing but a trap. Best to throw it in the bin and forget about it."

James nodded at her but Ron was looking into the flames of the fire. Hogsmeade, that meant only one thing. The Death Eaters were in Hogwarts. Suddenly an idea came to Ron. Maybe, just maybe the war was closer to ending than they knew.

* * *

Okay so I know I said next update after the 23rd March. But I've just finished one of my essays (4 more and a dissertation to go!!) and so since that means only one more to go this term, I thought I'd update something small for you. I shall try to update again next Friday (depending on if I finish another essay) otherwise it seriously will be after the 23rd.

Kris xx


	61. Sixty

Imprisonment

Sixty

"Silence. I want silence. Oh will you all shut up!"

All sound dropped from the room as if someone had turned the volume dial down on the radio. James stopped fidgeting and placed his arms nervously on the table in front of him. Something was happening it had to be. The entire school had been called down to the hall and a number of past students had joined them.

James looked around the table at his friends. Neal and Molly were sat next to each other. Molly's hand was resting on the table and James could tell that she was worried about something. She kept fidgeting in a way that was unusual for her. It seemed only natural when Neal placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed it. She relaxed almost instantly. James continued to watch them for a moment wondering how long it would take them to realise their own feelings for each other. Everyone else could tell they were perfect for each other.

Exactly opposite them were Daniel and Laura. They had been carelessly flirting with each other for weeks now. As everyone around them became silent Laura just found time to elbow Daniel in the stomach giving him a cheeky smile. Rose who was next to Daniel snorted a laugh quickly trying to turn it into a cough as Claire shot her a look. Claire was of course next to Kirk and as he had become custom to doing lately he had his arm wrapped around her in a protective manner.

James shifted in his seat bumping Molly a little. He whispered an apology as he looked once more at his sister. She looked better than she had done when she had arrived back at the school nearly a week earlier. The colour had reappeared in her face and she looked perfectly healthy. In fact she looked so good that unless you knew what had happened you'd never have guessed she'd left the castle.

James' attention was pulled away from Claire as Sammie gently laid her head onto his shoulder. With ease he moved his arm and wrapped her into a hug holding her close. Something about her was uneasy and that feeling seemed to be spreading through the crowd.

About two hundred people were crammed into the hall. It had never looked so small to James in his six years at the school. He forced his eyes to the main table and watched the professor's squirm as though they too were very uncomfortable being there. He looked out for his mother at the table. She had been joining the professors for three or four days now and seemed right at home on the top table. She was sat once more next to Ron and his sister Ginny. Apparently it was just like old times he had been told, the only one missing was his father and there was nothing anybody could do about that.

Moody once more cleared his throat loudly and those last few who still found themselves able to whisper fell silent. The man stood in front of them all his hair wilder than ever before while his magical eye spun around so fast it was liable to give somebody motion sickness. Finally the old Auror began to speak.

"I'd like to thank all the past students who have agreed to be here today. I know each of you are putting yourself to get risk and I appreciate that. As for you students you've been called here today for a matter of life or death. You see the time has come to choose."

James shared a look with Daniel. They knew what was coming but it sounded so final now, as if there really was no choice.

"It is time for the battle with Voldemort to end. You have been called here to make your choice. You can stand up and fight or sit back and pray for the best. Now whilst I would like to force each and every one of you into battle it isn't possible. You are still students and lack the knowledge of some spells for defensive and attack. That is why the option lies with each of you. I do not ask anybody under the age of fifteen to get involved. That would be stupid since you are inexperienced in many manners. However as for those of you aged between sixteen and eighteen the choice is yours."

James was startled to see Moody sit down at that point. Everyone remained quiet waiting but it seemed nothing more was to be said. But then a timid looking student not much older than by the looks of her fourteen stood up.

"Professor what exactly is going to happen? You can't expect people to choose without the information."

"That is exactly what I intend. The question is not what you are about to face but do you feel ready to face it. The task is going to be very dangerous and it is likely that most will not return from it. We have lost many a great fighter to this cause and we appreciate that some of you will feel overwhelmed by the idea. However there are some among you who will gladly fight no matter what the outcome. So if you feel unable to commit please get up and head to your private rooms. Those who wish to partake remain seated."

Conversations broke out throughout the hall. James could see the very youngest members of the school leave the hall. There was no way they would be capable of fight even if they wished to. Turning once more to his friends they shared looks. Nothing needed to be said, they were in. It was strange to think that they were willing to go to their graves but the truth was each person had lost something to Voldemort. They also all knew that they wouldn't be able to truly live until this was over with.

Five minutes past by and the students had stopped filing out. James looked around and was surprised to see that most people had remained. Moody once more climbed to his feet and spoke loudly for all to hear.

"Alright we have a plan. A letter was received five days ago from Voldemort. He invited a certain person to an old abandoned village named Hogsmeade. This village is on the edge of a large ground that was once Hogwarts. This has become Voldemorts headquarters. We will be fighting from there. I want everyone to prepare themselves, because in two hours we go to war. In two hours we will finish what was started over forty years ago, in two hours this war will be over one way or the other…"

* * *

I know I said it would be a while until I updated again, but after this there are only four chapters left. So I think I'm going to post whenever I get the chance now. I've nearly finished another essay so that means Saturday (when I hope to finish it) will be the next update

Kris xx


	62. Sixty One

Imprisonment

Sixty One

The old town of Hogsmeade that had for so many centuries been a buzz of wizarding folk stood forgotten. Its name had passed out of existence only whispered by those brave enough to remember a gentler time. So much blood had been spilt there that it now could truly boast to be the most haunted town in all of Britain.

It stood alone forgotten by most. The neglect had caught up with it giving it a lost look. But for the first time in sixteen years footfalls echoed. Small voices carried in the deadly breeze as life passed through it. If the walls of the buildings could have sang a melody would have been afloat on this day. The bricks would have sung of the joy of the brave, the trees of saviours and the path of survivors.

The group edged up the path that had once felt the skipping of feet, they passed through the air that at once heard singing. For the first time in nearly sixteen years the Order was returning to the place where it all started. The good guys who always wear the white cowboy hats were back. This was the showdown and the village it if could have spoken would have been calling out good luck to them.

* * *

"This is it my followers. We will set off in search of their castle. Today marks a great day, the end of the resistance. The fool Dumbledore once believed that he and his favourites could defeat me and one by one they have fallen. Now we will hunt down those last few and I will reign supreme over the wizarding world!"

The laughter of a mad man ran through the air. The figure that had once answered to the name Tom stood towering over his pathetic followers. Fear had brought them to him, or greed. He had learnt that the misgivings of a man can be more powerful than anything.

Slamming his hand down hard on what had once been pure white gleaming marble he couldn't help but grin. This was what he had been waiting for, he could taste victory. All those years of planning had finally paid off. He would win this war and then the wizarding world would belong to him. This was his time.

He allowed his eyes to travel on those in front of him. His army. Over five hundred witches and wizards. They outnumbered any army that the resistance could muster. This would be their downfall, their end.

* * *

'_The battle is coming! The battle is coming!'_

The wind had picked up before the small group marching up to Hogwarts. The chill of death hung around them as they continued to mount their way to the gates. So many of them had fallen and yet they were ready to give their lives too. The end was close and everyone could taste it. This was their time…

* * *

"MASTER PEOPLE I SEE PEOPLE"

Voldemort turned and watched as Wormtail ran up the gravel path towards the other death eaters. Some things never change over time and he was one of them.

"Who is it Wormtail?"

"Moody I saw Moody, and Remus. They're coming for us master! The resistance are here…"


	63. Sixty Two

Imprisonment

Sixty Two

Thunder crashed through the air parting the trees. Electricity buzzed through the breeze attacking the flying spells. The wind howled so loudly that it was almost as though it too were battling for life or death. The atmosphere in the old grounds of Hogwarts had transformed itself and for everyone present it did feel like a duel to the end.

The supporters of the vile creature that thought itself the greatest wizard of all time were scattered through the grounds. They out numbered the resistance, the Order of the Phoenix by more than two to one. Yet something strange was happening. It seemed that courage or despair was spurring on the last of the defenders. They were stronger than any the Death Eaters had fought in living memory.

For all present it would be a day that would never be forgotten no matter what the out come was. For old friends stood now as enemies, bullies once more faced their childhood victims and family members took on each other. Looking around the grounds the divide showed but one thing. Every person in the wizarding world had lost somebody because of Voldemort, either as a follower or too death.

The thunder crashed once more causing ripples to appear on the lake. For the first time in decades the tentacles of an old squid appeared. Maybe that was the sign of what was to come… or maybe it was just the noise.

* * *

An explosion sent the body of Wormtail flying into the air. Remus watched as he started to fall firing yet another spell at him. But Wormtail it seemed had learnt a trick or two. He deflected the spell and Remus dropped to the floor in order to dodge it.

"Oh come on Moony you can do better than that."

"You should just be glad it isn't a full moon Wormtail, then I'd show you how good Moony really is."

"You… you wouldn't… you're not capable…"

"Oh I'm capable of a lot more these days than you could ever dream possible."

Remus fired another spell and watched as the traitor jumped. He had longed for this day, the day Wormtail would pay. This man had caused more pain in his life than any other living being. It was time for revenge and Remus knew that one of them would die…

* * *

An arrow grazed Ron's check as he threw a ball of fire from his wand at the platinum blonde man. This battle had been brewing for over twenty years. The battle of Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley. How Ron had wished so many times that he would be the one to finally end the run Malfoy was on. This was his day. He'd win this fight. Malfoy would rot in Azkaban for what he had done to his family, to Luna. Oh Malfoy would pay.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy fell to the ground. His breathing was rigid. Age was finally catching up on him. Somewhere through the years he had become an old man without knowing it. Another spell slammed into the ground right next to his ear. Pain shot through his head at the mere sound of the thing.

Closing his eyes he knew he was done for. These would be his final breathes. He'd had a good run though, made it a lot longer than most of the other Death Eaters. He would die now serving the Dark Lord and his name would be praised by all as a great servant.

A clicking sound echoed loudly. It was the strangest sensation. Through all the screams and bangs to make out that noise. It was so familiar to him, like an old nightmare. His brain started to turn and then…

* * *

"Well, well Lucius Malfoy!"

Moody looked down on the heap that had once sparkled with wealth and arrogance. Now it was an old man scared out of his wits knowing he was lost. Moody couldn't help that the twisted grin came over his features; it was just part of the parcel of dealing with him.

"Just kill me now Moody."

"Oh I'm not going to kill you; your fate is far worth than death."

The grey eyes of the broken man looked at him. But Moody just raised his wand with the biggest smile on his face.

"Stupefy."

The old auror watched as the blonde man slumped over. Another Death Eater out of the picture, another capture for them to deal with when it was all over…

* * *

Blood dripped from Tonks mouth as she wiped her hand over it. The wind had been knocked from her but she'd keep going. She wasn't going to let this monster see her weak, she'd fight until the death, she'd fight like the auror she truly was.

"Nymphadora are you tried? You poor baby maybe Aunty Bella should tuck you into bed."

The high pitch laughter of the mad woman floated through the air. Tonks raised her head higher and looked straight at the woman. This was for her mother, the woman Bellatrix had murdered fourteen years back. Raising her wand high Tonks charged…

* * *

Neville watched as Crabbe fell to the floor unconscious. The big bully was still just muscle. His ability to cast spells was as weak as it had been back when they were eleven. He couldn't help the small smile and shake of the head as he turned his attention to the other man.

As a young wizard Neville had known he wasn't the best. He wasn't the strongest spell caster, he wasn't the best flier and he wasn't eye candy for the girls. But he had grown up; he had studied long and hard and for a long time made sure to develop his duelling technique. He couldn't say the same for Goyle.

The man that had once bullied him so much now looked like a lost baby, okay a grown baby, but still. He wasn't any good with his wand; Neville had to wonder if he ever really used it. From what Luna and Hermione had told them of their imprisonment he didn't use magic to keep people in check.

A spell sailed past Neville. Turning his attention from Goyle for a moment he saw Ginny fighting with one of the Lestrange brothers. His attention back on Goyle Neville flung a stunner spell and watched his collapse to the ground.

When the bang of his body on the ground sounded there was nobody watching. Neville had already moved on. Standing side-by-side with his wife he watched as the other Lestrange brother approached. It was suddenly beginning to feel like old times again.

* * *

Hermione fired the spell straight at her attacker. He went down like a ton of bricks. She didn't wait to see if he would stand back up. She was gone before he could even sit up. Her attention went to Luna and she fell into step next to her.

For six years they had supported each other through everything. This would be no different. The masked faces of Death Eaters kept coming at them and the pain of the last six years pushed them forward. This was their time, their chance to ensure that nobody would have to endure what they did.

Around them the Death Eaters fell to the ground by the power of their spells. Hermione though didn't react. She just kept going. With each spell one thought came to her mind, Harry. She was finishing what Harry had started, and she'd be damned if she'd let Voldemort survive another battle.

* * *

The noise of battle was too much. Never in her worse nightmares had Claire imagined such a thing. Killing curses flew through the air in every direction. Students fell to the ground; Death Eaters fell to the ground. She didn't know what was happening.

Part of her wished that this was a dream, that she'd wake up and be eleven again and none of this had ever happened. But another part screamed for this to end so that life once more could go on. Her friends were among the masses somewhere, were they alive? Maybe they were injured or dead. Claire knew that if she wanted to find out she had to survive this. She would survive this…

* * *

James stepped out of the crowd of fighters. Something had caught his eye. It was something that must have been white once. Moving towards the tarnished block he felt his eyes widen. It was grave! Oh now he knew, the lessons from the history of war sprung to his mind. This was the grave of Albus Dumbledore. This would be where the final battle would take place.

"Potter."

The hissing of his name sent shivers through his body. Never had he heard so much hatred sound through a name. Turning slowly he came face to face with the vilest creature imaginable. He didn't need to ask he knew who it was. He James Potter was facing Lord Voldemort. This would be the end, but for who…


	64. Epilogue

Imprisonment  


Epilogue 

Sunlight pushed its way through the clouds as footfalls rang through the streets. The buzzing of spells sent the hairs on the back of people's necks to a stand. Laughter echoed through the once silent streets as doors opened.

Hogsmeade smiled to those that greeted her. Six months had passed since it had spurred on the defenders of the free world. So much had changed in such that short amount of time. The battle for all its casualties had finally been won and the wizarding folk who for so long had lived in fear were once more free.

The small path from the village once more sang with the tune of the birds as the trees stood tall in a protective manner. Things were looking better than before. The clouds sang with joy as they once more danced over the green grounds of Hogwarts. Gone again were cries of evil as the tomb erected to the Great Albus Dumbledore stood aglow. The tentacles of the Giant Squid played on the edge of the lake as inside the grand castle candles glowed brightly.

The four tables that had held students in the days of Albus Dumbledore were crammed full once more. The tables were filled too with those of different blood and backgrounds; there were muggle borns such as Tracey Harper, half-bloods likes Gregg Reddell and the pure-blooded Malfoy children.

The crammed top table spoke too of great people. Crammed together not wanting to be separated were those that the wizarding world looked at as heroes. Those people who had spent their life fighting for freedom. Taking up the position of the headmaster was the legendary Alastor 'mad-eye' Moody. Then his closest colleagues were those he had trusted his life to, those that had fought so hard with him. Taking Herbology was the brave Neville Longbottom; the Transfiguration post had been awarded to the spectacular Ginny Longbottom. Charms had been entrusted to the mystical Luna Weasley while the flying professor was the courageous Ron Weasley. Then the intelligent Hermione Potter had agreed to the placement of Ancient Runes.

The group sat comfortably together while around them gathered another half a dozen professor who had agreed to take up the remaining posts. The laugher that floated around the hall seemed by all to be started at that top table. There was definitely a lesson to be learnt from those adults. The bad times may seem never to end up as long as you have friends things will get better. That was certainly the story for them.

Yet skipping from Hogwarts down through England to the capital London things were very different. The laugher had yet to reach that part as work was still being carried out. The ministry had been badly hit during the reign of Voldemort and a lot of care had to be put back into it. Supervising the upgrade was the brand new minister of magic, Remus Lupin. For the first time in the history of the wizarding world a werewolf held a position of power. Yet nobody feared him. No Remus Lupin was just what the wizarding world needed, somebody a bit different who would be able to make a difference.

Of course he couldn't be expected to do all the work himself. Helping him was his trusted second, head of the Auror department Nymphadora Tonks. Together they had placed all of the traitors who were likely to cause trouble into Azkaban, while happily finding new wizards and witches who were ready and willing to take up the posts within the ministry and improve it.

As for Azkaban it was once more home to the most loyal Death Eaters. Its guards were now those people who had fought so bravely to free the wizarding world from the clutches of Voldemort. From inside its cells the faces of Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco could be seen. The younger Malfoys old cronies too Crabbe and Goyle along with his aunt Bellatrix and her husband and brother-in-law could now be found there.

As for the followers who had died in the battle most had been innocents forced to follow by the power of a spell. Others though had followed from free will, they had wanted to taste the power due to their greed. For those death hadn't allowed them to escape the prison. A burial area had been set up and in it sat the rotting bodies of those people such as Wormtail who had chosen to follow of their own will.

But this can't end on such a bitter note. The laugher of Hogwarts is where it all ends, the same place that the worst wizard in a hundred years found his end. Back in the Great Hall that is filled with so much laugher at the very end of one of the long tables a group of friends can be found. Nine youngsters sit together with the weight of the world lifted.

For Molly and Laura the chance to be a proper family with their mother and father, and of course joined by their favourite cousin Samantha. For Neal a chance to start a new phase with Molly and see if more than friendship lies ahead for them. Then for Daniel a whole new bunch of girls to fall for his charms. For young Rose more people to spread her gossip too, new friends and new experiences. Kirk too has new things to discover, such as seven Greenhouses all needing care and love to get back to their proper way. Then of course Claire who has the chance of the freedom she all but nearly lost.

Yet the largest weight has been lifted from the last of the group. From the boy who for so long had to live with the name Hughes. Yes for James Potter is now truly free to be himself. The world knows for the first time who he is and yet its just freedom. The freedom to be him, to have a mother who loves him, a sister he loves and a girlfriend he can't live without.

* * *

And thats the end!

It came sooner than I thought actually. I thought there were 64 chapters but nope I was wrong.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I've loved writing this story so much. I've never tried an after Harry is dead story before but I really enjoyed it and I hope you did as much as me.

Kris xx


End file.
